


Dr Picani's Asylum for the criminally insane

by CrowsAce, Panmixia



Series: Asylum [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 1800 asylum setting, Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abused Thomas Sanders, Aggressively British Authors, Almost too British, Alternate Universe - British, Angst, Animalisation of the mentally ill, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Issues, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Because the author's are British, Bedtime Stories, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breaking of bones, Broken Bones, Butt Plugs, Cause the pet is a severely mentally ill patient, Chains, Corporal Punishment, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Cumming On Food, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dehumanization, Doctor AU, Doctor/Patient, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemas, Flogging, Force-Feeding, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Forced Infantilism, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, He's trying and he's ill but still, Humiliation, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Thomas Sanders, Inappropriate comments, Incorrect depictions of mental illness, Insane Virgil Sanders, Intense Punishment, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders Being an Asshole, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Medical Inaccuracies, Mental Institutions, Morally Neutral Morality | Patton Sanders, Multi, Nesting, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Original Character Death(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play but messed up, Physical Abuse, Piss, Piss Enema, Piss as marking, Protectiveness, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reading Aloud, Restraints, Safeword Use, Semi Unsympathetic Morality, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Subdrop, Thats not a tag apparently, They moment you realise you may be one of the few first to torture character Thomas, Thomas Sanders Angst, Unimportant people dying, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Dr Emile Picani, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders, Urination, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports, With northern and southern writing styles which must be fun for you all to read, Workplace Sex, asylum AU, forced age play, forced cuddling, forced loss of virginity, this takes place in England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panmixia/pseuds/Panmixia
Summary: No one knew what all went on behind closed doors at Doctor Picani's Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Patients seen there never came back out again. The very act of being committed there was a death sentence: they all knew this.But none of them could've predicted what horrors lie beyond the door.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Asylum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174289
Comments: 193
Kudos: 198





	1. Committed: Virgil Chien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Broken nose, blood mention, face being bitten
> 
> We apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes 
> 
> Make sure to regularly read the tags/warnings

Doctor Logan Bain felt having to watch over a transfer was below him, why did he have to waste his precious time overseeing something so mundane?

Having said that, he was undeniably curious about the patient they were receiving, he had read the reports on this 'Virgil Chien', the patient was reportedly more animal than man, something that didn't truly surprise Logan, he had been in this profession for over a decade now, hardly any of his patients had any form of  _ humanity  _ left within them, but this Virgil character was probably one of the most vicious he had heard about. 

Emile had asked him to oversee the transfer as he wanted Logan to consider taking him on as a patient, quite frankly Logan would much prefer getting on with his own research and writing for his book, however there was always the off chance that this new patient could prove to be useful to him in some way.

  
  


He watched from atop of the steps as they unloaded the patient from the cart, the man was big Logan noted, it took four guards to wrestle him up the stairs, only four because the patient was restrained, a muzzle covering his face attached to a collar around his neck that then connected to then body restraints, the man had an almost feral look in his eyes, though there was something shining in them, Logan wouldn't be quick to say intelligence, but he would say the other showed signs of  _ awareness. _

Clearing his throat to get the guards attention, he instructed them to bring the patient inside,

"I'm merely here to oversee and sign the paperwork, inside I'll introduce you all to Dr Joan Brooks, and then they shall guide you on where to take the inmate."

  
  


The paperwork was easy to deal with, but he lingered around, watching as Dr Brooks inspected the patient, that look of naive hopefulness one gets in their eyes when they think there is a chance, Logan wondered if he ever had that look, he's been at this game for far too long now to think any of these pitiful creatures could be cured, too lost in their animalistic instincts, just take this "Virgil" for example, he had read in one of the reports most of his communication was him staring others down and growling like some wild beast, there's even been reports of him attacking others with his own teeth!

  
  


Yes… quite the curiosity.

Logan watched with morbid intrigue as the doctor tried to coax the animal into speaking, asking if he remembers his name and why he’s here. They received a snarl that was downright predatory in response. Instead of retreating like one would expect they actually leaned in, cooing as though talking to an infant as they tried to soothe him. It was no surprise at all, at least to Logan, when the patient reeled back and made to headbutt them. Logan suspected Virgil was actually attempting to bite Dr.Joan, as evident by the snap of jaw and snarl of a thwarted predator, but the bars encasing his head got the job done, landing squarely on the doctor’s face and sending them sprawling to the floor as their nose -broken, Logan noticed - began to bleed.

It was refreshing to see someone with survival instincts as one of the guards restraining the patient produced a needle no doubt laced with sedative, and prepared to administer it. As if Joan could get anymore dense, they jumped to their feet, waving their hands dismissively until the guard obediently lowered the sedative.

“Absolutely not!” Joan chided, their voice with a rare sternness “He doesn’t need to be jabbed and poked, he needs a warm bed and a nap- one that isn’t induced, thank you very much. Now follow me to his room, and be gentle, for mercy’s sake- he’s not dangerous, he’s ill and most likely scared and stressed…” Joan’s fretful mutterings trailing off as they walked away, the four men dragging Virgil along.

Joan’s nose was still bleeding, the naive idiot.

Logan watched them go, shaking his head as they went, he wondered how long Joan would last. Not long - less than a month, if he had to hazard a guess.

Making his way back to his office, his mind stayed focused on the new patient, vowing to himself to keep an eye on them, they did seem to be promising in terms of his research, it was only natural for him to be curious after all… part of him was almost annoyed with himself for passing up on the opportunity to have the patient under his care, though he of course did have more pressing things to attend too… he'll just have to take notes from a distance, perhaps he'll get the chance to observe a session or cover for one in the future.

  
  
  


It was just two weeks later when his opportunity arrived.

The fool that is known as Dr Joan Brooks, thought it would be a good idea to unmuzzle their patient, having believed that not only was Virgil being so well behaved, but they felt communication between them was staggered from the device, not to mention ‘how dehumanising it must have been for Virgil to wear one’ 

Well their decision cost them, not long after freeing the patient Virgil lunged, easily over powering the doctor and taking a bite out of their face,they were lucky their screams had been loud enough to alert the guards. They were quick to sedate him and drag him back to his cell whilst Emile sent Thomas to help fix Joan up before sending them away, Joan now on rest till they made a full recovery.

Barely an hour after the incident Emile was knocking upon his office door.

"Enter." Logan called out, placing his pen down and folding his hands on top of his desk. 

Emile grinned happily at him as if he didn't have a care in the world, the other was often like this, completely unphased by all the goings on around him.

"Hey there Logan, how goes the research?" The head doctor asked in that overly friendly tone of his.

Logan let a sigh escape through his nose, "As well as one can expect given my lack of anything new and substantial I can study. These patients are," he began waving his hands around, trying to think of the right words without sounding too  _ inhumane.  _ "Repetitive, they lack any character and don't think for themselves or do  _ anything,  _ now I know that is to be expected in  _ people  _ such as these however one would think that they would show some sort of behavioural comprehension beyond being sheep - "

"Sheep Logan? Well I don't know where you've been lately, but I've definitely seen a wolf amongst the sheep, in fact that is exactly why I have stopped by today." He said, leaning on the desk, smiling down at the other as if to say he knew something Logan did not.

Logan perked up a little, curious to what the other had to say.

"I'm sure you remember our newest patient, one Mr Virgil Chien? Well unfortunately there's been a rather  _ sad  _ incident in which Mr Chien took a bite out of our dear own Dr Brooks. Now I know you are a  _ very  _ busy man Logan, however with Joan now on leave we have one doctorless patient out there, a patient I dare say should probably have a doctor on stand by twenty four seven, I was hoping as one of our senior members of staff you wouldn't mind taking on that responsibility? Of course I'll have your current patients transferred over to the other doctors, that way you'll still have time for your research. Sound fair? I do hope you consider it Logan, what with Doctor King being on leave for some time, you're the only one I can trust with this."

Finally the opportunity he had been hoping for, he didn't know whether to shake his head at Joan’s foolishness or be grateful for it,  _ biting his face, and taking a chunk no less _ … Yes Logan needed to study this individual for himself, he may just be the break-through he needs!

He cleared his throat before giving the other a stiff nod, "Very well, let it be known that I, Dr. Bain, would never abandon a patient in need. I accept your request, when shall I see the patient?" He questioned, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"Of course you'd never Logan," Emile began taking a step back, his smile almost becoming sinister as he went, _just a trick of the light_. "Why I believe they gave him a mild sedative just over an hour ago, I imagine he'll be up soon, he has once again been muzzled, so rest assured your face will remain intact." Emile laughed, moving to leave the room.  "Shall I notify the guards to bring him up?"

"If you would kindly."

"Of course, thank you for this Logan,  _ and good luck." _

And with that he was alone, he allowed a self satisfied smile to spread across his face, only for the moment though, he had work to do after all and couldn't let such silly emotions get the best of him.

  
  
  


Half an hour went by when there was another knock upon the door, instead of waiting for a response however they just opened the door and came inside anyway, now any other day and Logan would give them a lecture on proper etiquette, however seeing as they were wrestling in a snarling Virgil and quickly strapping him down to the chair Logan decided to let them off, just this once.

He gave a quick nod of dismissal to the guards and was soon left alone with his new patient, Logan kept a respectable amount of distance and remained standing, hoping this would clearly show the other that they weren't equal here, and that he certainly wasn't going to be as reckless as Dr Brooks was.

It seemed to be working as Virgil began snarling viciously and trying to pull at his restraints, Logan was quick to slap his hands together in front of the other loudly, causing him to startle and stop, "No!" He scolded the other firmly.

Virgil remained frozen, staring up at him in what seemed to be a mix of awe and confusion. 

Logan waited just a moment longer before giving the other praise, "There's a good boy. It seems there just may be hope for you yet~"

Logan said with a small grin.

Oh yes this was going to be most satisfying, he best take notes.

* * *

  
  


As the months went by Logan kept up Virgil's training, over time he was able to tell what reward system worked best for him and what punishments did too, Virgil was rather resilient so most punishments didn't phase him, though being caged up in a confined space was the one thing he hated most. Logan would often use it as a threat but only ever used when Virgil had gone too far on asserting himself, normally when he'd try attacking guards, though Logan was pleased to note that Virgil was learning to not attack them, of course he would occasionally go for another inmate, but well, that's just animal nature really isn't it? 

Indeed, just over a year since he was first admitted here Virgil was now the top dog around the asylum, quite literally in Logan's opinion, the other behaved like one, in fact he acted quite rabid sometimes, though his training was definitely working, although Logan was sure the dog biscuit treats he had for Virgil helped the most with the good behaviour.

  
  


Logan watched from the observation deck as Virgil prowled around the room during socialisation time, he watched curiously as the other inmates were quick to look away and shrink in on themselves when Virgil so much as glance in their direction, at the start of Virgil's time here, some had tried to challenge him but they were all quickly put in their place.

Logan chuckled fondly as Virgil growled at some other creature, forcing them off the seat so he could take it for himself.

During his time here Logan had not only been training the other with his behaviour but making sure the other had strength and cardio training too, it was clearly paying off, the already worn out asylum uniform practically strained against the other's muscles, truly Logan's guard dog was becoming the perfect specimen, why just the other week some nosey no good journalist had snuck into the building, hoping to find a story, one of the offices they had broken into was Logans. He had temporarily stepped out so he could talk to Emile about something, the office however wasn't unattended, and whilst there was enough trust between the two that Logan allowed Virgil to have free roam around his office, he still kept the muzzle on whilst in there. 

Which was rather fortunate for the journalist since as soon as they entered and started snooping around, disturbing Virgil from his nap he was quick to leap into action, not recognising the person and knowing that they shouldn't be here Virgil lunged, and whilst he may have been muzzled the other was still strong enough to apparently break the person's arm, jaw and collarbone.

Indeed, his mutt had done quite the number on the trespasser. 

Emile was quick to reassure him that Virgil was absolutely fine in his reaction, which Logan wholeheartedly agreed with, he couldn't be prouder in fact and made sure to reward his boy for it.

Seeing Virgil now happily at home showing off in front of the others made him feel pleased.

  
  


Of course there were still times Virgil would get too rowdy, and end up in a rut. But even letting the mutt find ways to release that pent up energy just didn't seem to be cutting it anymore, he would probably have to figure out a solution if one didn't present itself, and even he was weary about having Virigl castrated.

  
  


Luckily for an unaware Virgil however, a solution did present itself.

  
  


However it wasn't so lucky for one Roman King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another dark story, this is a co-written story.   
> First of shout out to LemonWrites for writing the summary for us!! And shout out to everyone on discord that gave us some awesome ideas!!
> 
> Second, this will be dark as is the norm for me and my kin lmao, please regularly check tags and the warnings at the start of the chapter!


	2. Committed: Roman King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ READ ME ⚠️  
> WARNINGS: Unsympathetic doctor, forced animalisation, watersports (being pissed on), public humiliation 
> 
> Let us know if we miss any tags~

Roman was having a bad day, nay week, _nay life!_

The soul cause of his horrid life was his brother, his twin brother no less. The one person that should be at his side giving him constant love and support had instead made him suffer in every way possible ever since they were just children.

  
  


Why, just this morning Roman was on trial for the murder of his parents, never mind the fact that Roman had been at work during the time the witness said they saw him, all his colleagues and even his boss who had been _talking to him_ denied ever seeing him that day, but this one witness swears the did see him, and _n_ ot his twin, as the murderer had been clean shaven and everybody knew Remus had moustache… now why would anyone ever consider that maybe Remus shaved so he could frame his twin? Not when there's so much evidence of all the crazy things that _crazy Roman_ had done stacked up against him.

  
  


Honestly he wasn't surprised his work colleagues lied, in this small town where nothing happens this story was everywhere and all anyone could talk about. Now he was in the back of a padded wagon, completely restrained being taken to some far away mental asylum, where they can throw him away into a cell where he'll be left to rot, all _forgotten_ and _alone._

  
  


He must have drifted off at some point because the next thing he knew there were hands on him, roughly shaking him awake.

They soon dragged him out of the wagon and began marching him up the steps where a friendly looking man stood.

"Hello, hello! Dr. Emile Picani at your service, you must be Roman King, no? Well don't just stand there boy, let's get inside!" He then looked towards the guards and made a shooing motion with his hands, "You lot are dismissed."

The guards seemed hesitant to leave, however when they saw another man walk up behind the Doctor, clearly one of the asylum security guards, they figured Roman wouldn't do anything or would easily be stopped… Not that Roman planned on doing anything anyway, after all what could he do? 

The doctor turned and began walking inside, Roman did consider maybe running but with the look the guard was giving him he quickly discarded that idea and followed behind, maybe it wouldn't be so bad here?

  
  


Of course after being hosed down and forced into some ill fitting uniform, he was starting to realise that it would be just as bad as he imagined, especially with how many other patients there seemed to be.

"Well Roman, we hope being here helps you."

_Like hell it will._

"The guards will take you to your new cell, you should consider yourself lucky, you're currently the only inhabitant of that cell! Someone will be around to take you to be socialised in an hour or so, and then we'll have an evening appointment to see how well you've settled."

Suddenly two guards were either side of him and forcing him to march down the hallways.

It wouldn't be _too bad_ here, he hopped 

* * *

Logan’s break from mundanity came in the form of the distinct noise of someone unwillingly being dragged down the hallway. This wasn’t a particularly unusual sound in a place like this, but Logan was curious about it nonetheless.

Setting down his quill once he’d finished writing a sentence in Virgil’s file, Logan stood from his desk and rounded it, stopping in front of his mutt as he donned his ‘training time’ expression. 

He felt incredibly proud of his own work and progress when Virgil snapped to attention from the look alone, abandoning his toy (a soft doll, it would be unwise to give a patient prone to violent outbursts a solid weapon to launch) to sit dutifully by Logan’s feet.

Wordlessly, Logan slipped a treat out of his coats’ breast pocket and offered it to Virgil. The treat was immediately accepted, eagerly biting it straight out of Logan’s hand before licking the slight residue from the doctor’s hand, his muzzle was the kind that allowed animals to eat but would still stop against any unwanted attacks, that Virgil was still occasionally prone too. 

  
  


Currently it seemed the dog shared his positive mood, although it was impossible that Virgil would know what was coming, it stood to reason that his dog being in a positive mindset would give him more insight for his research, yes Virgil had his good moods but as of late he was more often than not on the aggressive side.

  
  


He walked over to his office door, opening it up to look out, before quickly looking back over at Virgil when it seemed the dog was about to follow him, 

"Stay." A simple command, one that _would_ be obeyed.

  
  


Logan tilted his head curiously as he took in the new patient, this creature seemed to have more wits about him than the others that were dragged through the halls, although he was quite small and looked absolutely terrified which will do no good around the more aggressive patients why his Virgil would tear him apart… 

Logan's eyes narrowed as he studied the other's form once more, mentally noting down the specific details, such as the others slender and feminine frame, the way his waist went in a little and came out at the hips, his face whilst angular had such soft features, and as previously noticed the man wasn't quite that tall, definitely not short, but he would perhaps come up to Logan's shoulder height, why his Virgil would tower over the meek thing.

  
  


And that's where his curiosity lies, would the dog tear into this creature or use it to release that pent up energy?

He watched on as the guards went by, briefly making eye contact with the scared patient before he disappeared around the corner.

A whine drew him back to his office, looking over at Virgil who was watching his every move and starting to fidget.

Virgil was wondering to himself what it was the medical man saw? Obviously it was a newin but what was so special about them that he remained by the door to watch them go by? Was it a challenger? Someone that thought they'd have the run of the place? A growl tore from his throat at the thought, these wonderings were making him antsy. He _needed_ to put the newin in its place, it will soon know that _he_ was the alpha around here!

The medical man snapped his fingers in front of him, bringing a halt to the growls he had been releasing.

"Calm Virgil! No doubt you'll see them soon enough." 

He whined loudly at the other, making sure his displeasure of not being able to confront the newin was known.

The medical man let out a fond sounding sigh as he sat back behind his desk, a hand making its way into his hair and scratching him just _so._

Virgil let his eyes drift close as he leant into the touch.

  
  


Logan watched the action with a pleased smile, it truly was amazing to see how far the other had come to allow himself to be in a rather vulnerable state around him.

  
  


As he leant back in his chair he began wondering just who this new patient's doctor would be.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Roman fell to the floor of his cell with a groan as the guards unceremoniously chucked him inside and left him there.

He winced as he got back up, the cold concrete ground was not a place he wished to remain on for long after all. A quick glance around showed that the room whilst small was clearly set up for two people as there was a bed on either side of the space… well… when he said 'bed' that was actually a more generous title for the scraps of rags and thin foam that was placed on the ground.

_Don't cry, don't cry, there's still hope that the doctor I get will actually_ listen _to me._

And as if summoned by Romans thoughts there was a gentle clinking against the metal bars of his cell door, turning he came face to face with a young man that was smiling softly at him.

"Hello there Roman, my name is Dr. Thomas Sanders, I've been assigned as your doctor to help rehabilitate you back into society." The doctor said, his voice clear and calm.

Roman noticed how sincere the other looked… he may just actually care.

"Now I know you have only just gotten here but I like to check in with my new patients as soon as I can, though we won't have a proper appointment till tomorrow afternoon, which is when I'll be able to give you your schedule. Now do you have any questions?"

_Many._

"Umm - well, w-what will we do during the appointments?" He asked, unable to keep his voice steady as his anxiety started getting the better of him.

Thomas continued to smile softly however as he gently explained what they would do, "These appointments will help me get a better understanding of who you are Roman and what you have gone through and done to be here now. You may find yourself realising things about yourself along the way. Of course there will be further sessions where we can implement some practices to help with whatever underlying problem ails you. Understand?"

Roman nodded.

  
  


"Good, now there's still a bit of time before the usual group social bonding begins, but I figured I'd take you in there now so you can have something to do, you're allowed free roam and you're welcome to sit down and read, there will be guards stationed about and when the other patients join Dr Bain will be overseeing things so if you have a problem… go to him."

Roman wanted to ask why the other seemed so hesitant to suggest going to this Dr Bain, but he didn't think he wanted to find out.

Thomas called over for a guard to come and escort Roman to the hall where he would have to socialise.

Thomas left him inside the hall, pointing out a bookshelf that he may pursue before he took his leave.

With a weary sigh Roman made his way over to the shelf. His footfalls, despite being light, echoed around the room, this place made him feel like he was being watched, the fact that there was an observation deck that one couldn't quite see up into just made the feeling worse.

Looking over the book choices, Roman frowned. All the books available were children one's… but he supposes beggars can't be choosers, he grabbed the book 'Dick Whittington and his cat' and then went to sit in the corner of the room, he had thought about sitting on one of the few lounge style chairs they had around, but all bar one seemed to be broken, and he was sure many fights must break out over who got to sit there, no Roman would much rather avoid that thanks.

The story wasn't quite a long one, so by the time the other patients began trickling in he was almost finished with the book.

The sounds of someone _snarling_ drew his attention however, his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Just as he suspected there was a fight happening over the seat or rather, someone that had been previously sitting in the seat was now cowering on the floor trying to crawl away from the one that had put them there.

  
  


Roman couldn't take his eyes off of the man, not only was this man tall but he was undeniably muscular, the asylum uniform was practically holding itself together for dear life around the others frame. 

Then the man's dark eyes meet his light ones.

  
  


Roman didn't think anyone could terrify him more than his brother, turns out he was wrong.

He remained frozen, blue eyes glued to brown, as the other stalked towards him, some of the patients that had been nearby him scattered.

Before his brain seemed to register that he should perhaps do something and maybe try to get away, the other was right in front of him… and growling.

He had no idea what the other wanted, could he even talk? Roman made too move, but the other's eyes darkened as his gaze became more threatening, a louder snarl tearing from his throat, it made Roman whimper pathetically in response. What should he do? Shouldn't there be a doctor and guards supervising? Surely they would see this? 

  
  


Virgil was pleased, so this submissive thing was the newin. Virgil gave a few warning growls that had the little bitch whimpering and submitting to him in seconds, and to think he had planned on ripping the newin's throat out for daring hold _his_ medics attention, now Virgil realised that his medic must have thought the same thing he did upon seeing the smaller male, a perfect _mate_ for him.

Virgil surged forward, pulling the smaller male up, pinning his trembling frame to the wall. He grinned and leaned in, pushing his nose up against the other's pulse point and breathing in his scent.

  
  


Roman let out a little distressed noise, honestly he was impressed he hadn't broken down screaming yet, but he didn't want to set this guy off.

The man began making hushing noises as he moved his face up from his neck, to his jaw and then to the top of his head, before pulling back looking pleased with himself.

He started growling again, it took Roman a second to realise the guy was actually saying something, his actual voice was so deep and gravelly it just sounded as if he was growling.

"You."

"M-me?"

"You. You." The man brought a hand up and began playing with his hair.

It occurred to Roman that perhaps this man had some sort of difficulties when it came to communicating with others… and he was new here so perhaps he was just trying to make friends? _That must be it!_ He thought to himself, completely forgetting what happened with the seat just moments ago.

"O-oh w-well, hello, I'm Roman. Its n-nice to meet you?" His statement sounded more like a question as he laughed nervously.

Virgil nodded, looking even more pleased with himself. The fingers that were messing with his hair slid down to grasp at his nape, fingers nimbly rubbing circles there, an action that would have been relaxing but instead made Roman seize up with unease.

The man leaned in close, the hand was now holding him tightly to keep him in place.

He let out a squeal of shock as the other _actually licked_ up the side of his face before leaning back with an even bigger shit eating grin, Roman felt sick as the feeling of drool dribbled down the side of his face.

" _Roman_ yes! Mine! Roman mine, so pretty, so mine… nice to meet you, I'm Virgil, you're mine now."

"W-w-what umm no - "

Virgil let out a snarl, getting right up into his face.

"Mine! Perfect little bitch for me! You will be _perfect!"_

  
  


Roman cowered back, "L-look I-I'm n-not - "

  
  


Roman was cut off with a cry as Virgil pushed him back down to the floor.

" **_No bad bitch! You belong to me now!_ **"

He growled out loudly so everyone around them could hear, everyone stopping what they were doing to stare.

Virgil looked over at the other onlookers and growled,

"This bitch belongs to me!"

The other patients nodded back fearfully.

" _Roman,_ gonna make everyone know you're mine."

Roman watched with growing horror as the man, Virgil, began removing his pants. Roman tried to bolt, but with his back against the wall and being sat on the ground with Virgil directly in front of him, he didn't really have anywhere to go, but he wasn't thinking about that all he could think about was the need to get away.

But he had barely moved when Virgil grabbed both his wrist with his hands and kept them above his head. He cried out in pain, he was sure he could feel his bones grinding together with how tight Virgil was holding them.

"S-Stop, l-let me go!"

"No bad bitch! Bad Roman! Stay!"

Virgil then shuffled closer so his dick was directly over the others head, making Roman extremely confused with what was happening.

That was until liquid began pouring down onto him. He scrunched up his nose in disgust as the smell of piss hit him in full force.

He kept his gaze down on the ground, he could feel his face burning with humiliation as the other pissed on him, watching as the liquid dripped off him and onto the floor, some of the liquid ended up running down his face making him cringe with disgust.

Just what is God's name was happening? 

  
  


He thought he heard someone approaching, and just for a second he had hope that Virgil was going to be removed, however after a few seconds he realised that this wasn't the case. 

  
  


After what felt like an eternity Virgil released the hold on his wrists and took a step back.

He had a wide grin on his face as he looked over his bitch, watching as those stunned pretty eyes looked up at him, the movement causing more of his piss to leak down him.

His bitches uniform was now stained and smelling of him, _no one_ would dare fuck with _his_ bitch now.

He let out a few happy whines, turning to see his medic had come over to see them. He moved towards the other excitedly letting out more pleased chuffing and whining sounds, nodding his head over to where his bitch still was.

  
  


Logan chuckled and gave the dog a treat. 

Honestly he was pleased with how successful this had gone, he had hoped his dog would have this reaction, having a bitch in his life will do Virgil some good, he had been expecting some sort of fight but the other ended up submitting so easily, just as well really seeing as Virgil absolute hated lesser creatures challenging him.

  
  


Logan stared down at the newest patient, and apparently his dog’s new bitch, with the slightest hint of a smile to betray how deeply amused he was. 

Crouching, he produced another dog treat and gave the bitch the gentlest smile he could manage as he spoke in a careful tone to the clearly frightened animal,

“You did very well,” Behind him, Virgil yipped in agreement before rushing back over to his mate and sticking his face in the bitch’s clothed crotch to happily take in his scent.

“Such a good bitch.You’ll make such a fine mate for my Virgil. Here, have a treat” He cooed out to the small creature.

This bitch didn’t trill in delight as he brought the dog treat to his lips, nor did he eat it directly from Logan’s hand like he’s used to Virgil doing.

He gave the treat a hesitant sniff, before making a distressed noise and refused to bite.

_Fair enough_ Logan mused _this Bitch seems at least a little more civilised than Virgil was,so it stands to reason that he won’t want to be hand fed. Straight away, that is_

Instead of punishing the piss soaked mongrel, Logan stood up, having to tug Virgil’s collar a few times to get the dog to remove his face from the other’s crotch. As expected, Virgil gave a disappointed whine that Logan soothed with a well placed head scratch as Logan yet again spoke to the new bitch

“I understand being claimed by the alpha on your first day must be as frightening as it is exhilarating, so you may be a little overwhelmed at first. I assure you Virgil is a _good boy_ I made sure of that myself, and I will continue to make sure he treats you well as any alpha should. Virgil, is there anything you’d like to add before we leave?” 

He glanced back at Virgil, not really expecting a verbal answer. 

As expected, Virgil didn’t have much to _say_ as he simply released a downright needy whine, giving his cock one final shake, coaxing out a dribble of piss onto the trouser crotch of the new patient, almost as his version of a parting gift.

Chuckling, the doctor tapped his own thigh as he turned to leave, signalling Virgil was to follow. Naturally, Virgil followed obediently, muttering nonsense and swaying his head in a self soothing motion.

* * *

As Roman lay motionless on the cold tile floor, he could feel the piss beginning to cool on his cotton hospital uniform. He wanted to cry, but felt this wasn’t really the place to show weakness - definitely not, as some of the braver patients had started mocking his dazed out form once it was clear Virgil would not be returning.

Roman was still rather confused by the whole interaction, wondering why the doctor had encouraged the volatile behaviour by literally rewarding the patient who - it was evident to see - is completely out of his mind, if how he acted today was any indication. 

It made Roman sort of sad, such an unhinged individual having their delusions catered to instead of soothed away. 

He hoped to God Thomas wouldn’t be like that. 

As if summoned by Roman’s thoughts, the kind-eyed doctor made their way into the common area, along with many of the other doctors as they came to collect their patients. Thomas was engrossed in his clipboard, excited to begin Roman’s sessions and see how he has gotten on with socialising today.

  
  


Thomas glanced briefly up from his clipboard, and let out a gasp. 

The clipboard fell as the doctor rushed to his patient lying prone on the floor, rushing to check vitals as he glanced around incredulously at the other Doctors that had not attended to the collapsed patient. The vitals read steady, although Roman was a little wide eyed and pale, and as Thomas’ panic lessened he took note of a truly rancid scent.

Urine. His patient was covered in urine.

Thomas allowed a distressed warble as he took in his poor patient - no wonder Roman looked so defeated. 

Thomas had assumed the large damp spots were excessive sweating and was ready to draw an ice bath but this was something much more disturbing. As selfish as it sounds, Thomas wished it was a medical emergency because he knows how to handle them but this was something inhumane and completely unnecessary. And, Thomas knew exactly who did it.

Pushing his agitations at Dr Bain aside, Thomas focused on his patient. Roman was **_the_ **priority, always. 

Thomas left the room in a hurry, quickly grabbing a blanket from a spare room before coming back. He sent the dense-but-beefy-looking trainee guard to go bring him a non-restraint wheelchair, and set his focus on the still-dazed Roman. The large woolen blanket was a very vibrant red, and as Thomas placed it over Roman - and the blanket made him look even smaller, poor thing - he hoped the weighted nature of it would help ground him at least a little. His plan seemed to work as Roman’s blank and vacant expression started to morph into one of awareness as he also started blinking rapidly as if he’d just walked into an overly bright room.

Dr Sanders smiled, carting gentle fingers through Roman’s hair as he came to, waiting patiently as Roman’s mind struggled to catch up. He paid little mind beyond a vague noise of thanks to the guard placing the requested wheelchair besides him, eyes staying on Roman as he tried to get the poor little guy to meet them.

Thomas relaxed a little as Roman finally seemed back in his body, recognition in those doe-like eyes as he looked around in a sedated manner.

“Hey there, Roman” He says as gently as possible. Poor thing still flinches, though.

"You gave me quite a scare on the floor like that. I think you deserve an early night, huh, sweetheart? First step first, I’m gonna get you back to your room, ok? I’ll sort you out, don’t worry.I’m going to pick you up now, only to put you on the wheelchair, is that alright?”

Under normal circumstances, silence would not be good enough consent for Thomas, but he understood perfectly that not all his patients will be able to communicate properly. The best he could do was give a clear outline of what he was doing, so as to not startle them.

Hospital regulations dictate only guards are to man handle the patients.Thomas understood why, but felt a person Roman was not familiar with grabbing a hold of him would be extremely upsetting and so he elected instead carefully place a hand on the small of Roman’s back and under his knees, taking the blanket with him as he lifted him up and onto the wheelchair.

It was at that moment that Roman seemed to realise what had actually happened to him, now he had time to process and reflect on everything, it was completely understandable that Roman burst into tears. 

Thomas was quick to coo, placing an empathetic hand on Roman’s shoulder and squeezing gently before starting to push the chair out the room and down the hall, feeling Roman would calm down quicker in privacy.

Once inside,Thomas knelt in front of his patient, and placed both hands atop Roman’s knees to stop the trembling as the man in question bawled his eyes out, seemingly more destressed with each urine scented inhale he made.

“Hey, hey, no, shh, you’re ok” Thomas soothed, rubbing gentle circles across Roman’s kneecaps. He’d already observed that Roman seemed to respond very pleasantly to physical touch. Now seemed no different, as his shoulders shook and soft whines escaped him, tears still falling but successfully averted from a panic attack.”There you go, bub, nice deep breaths. Keep them eyes leaking as much as you need, just so long as you breath nice and steady” 

Roman nods jerkily, following Thomas’ instructions to cry as much as he needed. Thomas was so proud, and while Roman was self soothing he went to go draw him a bath. Poor thing needed one.

  
  


* * *

Roman finished his nice cry, stroking the blanket and occasionally mopping up his snot and tears on a part of his uniform that wasn’t drenched in a lunatic’s piss, rocking slightly in the chair in such a way that just made him feel slightly calmer. The doctor came back in with a cream coloured towel over his arm and holding a tray on something nice smelling that was placed on the desk in front of him. It was a pie, with gravy and diced vegetables, and right now Roman would be pissed on again to have it. 

"No piss required." the kind doctor assured, and _whoops he’d said that out loud_ as he explained Roman needed something warm and filling to get his energy (and spirits) up. 

Thomas began carefully cutting up and feeding Roman, never once spilling a chunk of meat or scrap of carrot. Oddly enough, it didn’t feel patronising. It felt _caring._ For once, Roman felt _cared for._

  
  


Once Roman had emptied the plate of every morsel, and Thomas had coaxed two thirds of a pail of cool water down his throat, the doctor announced he’d need a bath, and Roman was very much inclined to agree. He shook his head in the negative when asked if he’d be able to walk now - Thomas didn’t get angry, though, or demand he stop being lazy, he smiled in understanding and ran a tender hand through Roman’s hair before wheeling him to the bathroom. 

In the bathroom, the bathtub steamed invitingly with the lavender scent from the nearby vase easing the tension in Roman’s thin shoulders. Next to the tub, a pot of water was boiling, using the heat of the bath’s fire, with two cups placed next to it. Roman snapped out of his daydream as Thomas pushed a cup of tea into his hand. Oh, he was naked. Naked and in the bath.

“How...How did you know how I like my tea?” Roman managed, after a few false starts

Thomas looked...sad, and a little concerned as he answered “You just told me, Roman. A splash of milk and two scoops of sugar, remember?”

The doctor had been too kind to Roman for him to lie, so he shakes his head. He didn’t remember.

Thomas didn’t respond, but Roman was too tired to worry about upsetting him, especially as Thomas worked gentle circles into his muscles, undoing all the tension knots and making Roman practically melt into the hot water. He felt more human, now.

He was allowed to stay in the bath for almost half an hour until the water became lukewarm and Thomas helped him out, keeping firm hold on his arm and lower back. Firm, but not bruising. Roman was marginally more present now, but still wasn’t much help as Thomas dried him down and maneuvered him into the patient pyjamas before easing him back into the wheelchair, taking a moment to caress his cheek, subtly checking Roman’s gaze to make sure he hadn’t dissociated again.

Thomas was very careful as he lowered Roman onto his bed. The poor thing was dead asleep, sweet sounding little chirp like snores escaping him, and he actually looked happy as Thomas tucked his usual blanket around him, before also tucking in the ridiculously sized red blanket with a happy smile. Roman resembled a content caterpillar and it warmed the doctor’s heart. This is why he chose to become a doctor, to care and help the ill.

Thomas sent one last glance at his sweet patient before stepping out of the room, locking the door (as was required) and making his way determinedly to his office, intent on designing Roman a care plan for going forward.

Not to mention also coming up with a plan to confront both Dr. Bain and Emile, about the incident, no doubt it was Virgil that had done such a _vile_ thing to his patient, he'll have to double check with Roman tomorrow however, for now the poor boy needed his rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the descent into darkness begins~
> 
> I'm sure you've noticed from the writing style, but if not, both authors are British, however ones from the North area and the other South, and it shows.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a lot longer than the last, we aim to have the chapters for this story at least to be 2k long~


	3. Thomas on leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!READ ME!!⚠️
> 
> Warnings: Public sex, manipulation, blackmail, kidnapping (?), forced nude, forced commitment into an asylum, implied rape/non-con.
> 
> Let us know if we miss any tags.
> 
> Crow is too tired to care about any grammar/spelling mistakes you may see, it like 1am and no one's perfect

Thomas knew he should just wait till the next day before going to Emile, but he was far too angry, he always said Logan's treatment of the patients, especially Virgil, was abysmal  and it always upset Thomas deeply about how far broken Virgil seemed. 

He acted like a dog, and was treated as such by Dr Bain- it really didn’t sit right with Thomas. He’d only interacted with Virgil on very limited occasions, but even still it was evident Dr Bain had completely disregarded the theraies Joan had prescribed Virgil before they had to leave, especially speech therapies that aimed to improve his verbal skills. As though to spite the other doctors desire to see Virgil improve, Logan actually  _ encourages  _ Virgil’s non-verbal sounds, which is why the man is more often than not growling or whining in some capacity. 

Thomas knocked on Emile’s door, a little harsher than probably necessary, reddening his knuckles almost instantly. Instead of being called in, the door swung open with a peeved off Remington on the other side.

“Whatever it is,” the head guard snarled, seemingly out of breath “It can fucking wait. Or, preferably, be dealt with on your own” 

Thomas stopped the door as Remy tried to slam it, stepping boldly into the office with a sense of confidence he only attained when he’s protecting a patient 

“No, Remy, I need to speak with my boss”

Remy sighed dramatically and rolled his head towards Emile, waiting for an order.

Dr Picani simply laughed,waving them both over “It’s ok, I can chat with the wonderful Dr Sanders, it’s not like I’m  _ doing anything important _ ” the last part was directed towards Remy with a meaningful intent, who blushed fiercely and nodded.

As Thomas took a seat, he finally noticed what he’d walked in on. Remy was only wearing  _ Emile’s  _ jacket, haphazardly thrown on to cover total nudity. Thomas’ suspicions were confirmed when Remy sat on his bosses lap, biting back a groan as he slid back onto Emile’s cock.

Thomas flushed at Emile’s cocky smirk, suddenly wishing he’d waited until morning to avoid this awkward scene. As he tried to formulate words, he couldn’t stop staring at the two, beyond embarrassed. Emile raised a knowing brow at Thomas, thrusting upwards minutely.

“Well? Are you just going to stare at us?”

Thomas jumped slightly, shaking his head and looking down at his knees so he can ignore...that.

“Well, sir, I have a concern, about Dr Bain and how he treats his Patient” 

“Dr Bain, huh? That’s odd, I’ve never found Logan to be particularly troublesome”

“On the contrary, Dr Picani, I’ve always found Dr Bain to be extremely troublesome in regards to how he treats patients. He seems to treat them as lesser animals, and that’s surely evident in his own patient, Mr Chien. I’m here to report an incident that occurred just after noon today, where Dr Bain had encouraged his patient to pin then urinate over Mr King’s face and torso-” 

He tried to continue his report, but he was cut off by Remy barking an amused laugh, and the guard was going to say something, but was silenced by a sharp thrust up and Emile’s hand reaching up to tug on his nipples. He smiled saccharinely, almost fond like he was talking to a silly child.

“I’ve heard about what happened today. Quite amusing, isn’t it? Just silly patients. You can’t expect them to behave normal, Thomas, they’re  _ crazy _ ” Remy leaned back to push his face into Emile’s neck to muffle his moans, knowing Picani wouldn’t allow him to interrupt again. Emile’s spare hand reaches up, stroking at his exposed neck but not squeezing. _Yet_. “Any way, based on Mr. Chien’s previous interactions with other patients, I’d judge the man was behaving pleasantly, Mr Bain has no reason to face scrutiny based on what I see. Is there anything else you would like to talk about,  _ Thomas?  _ Even if it isn’t work related, I do love talking to you. Your little face is so gosh darn cute. I wish one day you’ll work up the courage to join us” He mused, thrusting up into Remy while dipping his gaze down Thomas’ body and biting his lip.

Thomas suddenly felt naked, cringing and curling up. He shook his head adamantly, hoping to convey that he’ll never, ever be up for joining them. 

“Um, no, sir, I really must get going, um. But, no...uh, no I have nothing else to add. I’ll leave you….to it”

He practically scurried off, not shutting the door quick enough to avoid Remy’s whore-like moan as Emile started fucking him in earnest. 

Having sex with subordinates- during office hours, no less-, harassing him with the comment about joining in, a complete disregard for Thomas’ concerns, and the degrading way he spoke about patients? There was no way Picani was fit to be a doctor, never mind running a whole asylum. Glancing at the clock, Thomas decided he’d write up a report on everything that had occurred, as his statement when he went to the police tomorrow. 

Determined, Thomas grabbed his quill, and started to write, wondering how to word what he’d seen in the office without coming across as completely perverted.

* * *

Thomas woke up at six am, as is usual, although he was extremely stiff, as he’d apparently slept at his desk. Standing while stretching, he let out a groan, smacking his lips together as he got his bearings. He glanced down at the desk and spotted the complaint he’d written last night. Nodding determinedly, he carefully placed the letter in an envelope, sealing it with wax and stamping it with his ‘TS’ stamp. Satisfied, he slid on his jacket before pocketing the letter. He’d guide Roman through his morning routine, and settle the lovely on one of Thomas’ nice chairs to read or draw on a chalkboard. He planned on locking Roman in his office as he left, so no doctors could sneak in to harass him. He’d have to be careful, though, he didn’t want to distress Roman by making him think the door was locked as punishment, or he wasn’t coming back. 

He’d be coming back, alright. With half of Scotland Yard to shut this hell hole down.

Determined, he set out of his office to tend to Roman. He didn’t make it far, though. In the hall, his boss was inconspicuously loitering, and looked thrilled to see him.

“Thomas! So good to see you, up and early, good for digestion you know” Emile made his way toward Thomas quickly, and Thomas took a step back in discomfort.That seemed to thrill his boss. “Hmm, you’re probably on your way to see Mr King, huh. I actually needed to speak to you about that! Nothing bad, dry your eyes, don’t worry! All it is, is that after yesterdays’ um,, yeah, after that, Roman had a bit of an episode, didn’t he?” Thomas nodded wearily, not sure where this was going. “Uh-huh! So, I’ve made the decision to put him under full supervision for the next two weeks, to make sure he doesn’t slip into any vulnerable headspaces and get himself hurt. I was hoping you could spend that time as his primary carer? I know there's already a cot in your office for you to sleep, you have a spare set of clothes, and washing-facilities available regardless. What do you say, Dr Sanders? If you can’t do full time care, I understand. After your shift ends at ten pm, Logan can take over supervision until you’re back in at seven”

It was about as thinly-veiled as threats could get, so Thomas was quick to comply. Surely, this was a way for Emile to recognise his concerns and allow Thomas to keep an eye on Roman, because in all honesty he was concerned. Roman was so spaced out, forgetting what he’d just said or how he got somewhere.  _ There’s no way he knows about your plans!  _ Thomas reasoned with himself,  _ you’re just being paranoid. Help Roman first, then you can report _ .

“Um, actually, that works out really well for me, sir. I’d be happy to take care of Roman’s supervisions” 

Emile’s smile grew larger, bordering on unhinged “Oh that’s just perfect! You’re such a dedicated doctor, Thomas, it makes my heart swell with pride to know you’re working at my facility”

Thomas nodded, not really caring or believing the praise, and gave his boss a polite smile before excusing himself and continuing his path to Roman. He couldn't even look the man in the eye after what he’d seen in the office yesterday.

* * *

As Thomas gently eased open the door, he saw Roman still snoozing happily in his little cocoon, and smiled adoringly at how small the other man looked, the content expression suited him so well. Roman only had to be up at seven - half an hour from now - so Thomas was happy to let him sleep, sitting by his head and and gently ran his fingers through Romans hair.

Upon waking, Roman instantly flicked his gaze to the man sitting next to his head, stroking his hair. Dr Thomas had such kind eyes, Roman thought, dark brown like that scary patient but not at all intimidating. Just full to the brim with care, it made Roman’s whole body warm up. 

“Hey there, sleepyhead” The doctor whispered, and Roman couldn’t stop the little smile on his face at the kindness.

"Hi." He responded sleepily, moving to sit up.

Thomas leant back in his chair as he began to softly explaining what was going to happen over the next few days.

"So normally you would have had a… session with Dr. Picani, however after the incident last night, he didn't come to wake you." Thomas wasn't going to mention the fact that the  _ good doctor  _ wouldn't have come to see Roman anyway as he had been… disgustingly preoccupied.

"He did however see me this morning, and after what happened yesterday, we've decided it would be in your best interest if I watch over you for an extended period of time, so another incident like that doesn't happen again… understand I have filed my grievances over Dr. Bain with Dr. Picani… and I plan on taking it further. But for now I'll do my utmost best to make sure you are kept safe. Understand?"

Roman nodded his head, a small smile covering his face, he had been so worried about having to face the other patients (namely Vigil) alone. Knowing that Dr. Thomas would be there to watch over them made him relax.

"Thank you." He replied gratefully.

"No need to thank me Roman, I'm just doing my job… [unlike others]." He mumbled under his breath as he moved to stand up.

"Anyway, breakfast will be soon so I shall take you to the cafeteria. Ready?" 

  
  


Roman nodded once more, getting up from the foam bed, his back clicking as he went making him wince.

Thomas looked at him sympathetically, he had put in request many times to get the patients needed better facilities, or at least proper beds, but no it was always ignored, instead any money that was invested into the asylum went into getting some new torture device that, quite frankly in Thomas opinion, didn't do shit to heal anyone. 

He absolutely hated investors, they didn't care about the betterment of the poor souls here, but rather enjoyed the entertainment to watch the poor sods suffering.

One of them even purposely requested they perform a lobotomy on a patient in front of them before they  _ invest _ . Thomas was disgusted when  _ Dr. King  _ had been more than happy to oblige, sending one of the rehabilitation specialists out to grab a patient, one of  _ his  _ patients.

He'll never forget the poor young dear that had been under his wing for a year after being passed onto him from another doctors  _ care.  _ Though the other doctors care had been to drug them up to their eyeballs and leave them somewhere.

It was a while before the patient came around to him, but when they had Thomas couldn't have been prouder, the progress they made as they slowly healed before his eyes was a humbling thing to experience.

  
  


And to see all that ruined in a moment of cruelty amongst men.

He didn't think he could ever be so angry.

The specialist,  _ his own brother, _ Janus Sanders came back in the room with the confused but hopeful looking patient. Upon seeing who it was Thomas had attempted to intervene only for Remy to hold him back.

The patient was confused, then terrified, babbling about how Dr. King wasn't their doctor, looking over at Janus with betrayal, the other having told the patient that he had wanted to discuss their progress and potential release into society.

Instead he helped Dr. King strap them down.

Thomas had been struggling against the arms that had him pinned, eventually he sagged against the other and looked away not wanting to see as Dr. King covered the patients face with a cloth, rendering them unconscious before carelessly wiggiling thin needles into the patient's skull above the eyes. 

He didn't need to look to know the doctor wasn't being gentle or cautious, he could hear the vile commentary, and the sounds of laughs from those around him, he could hear Janus' loud and smug laughter. 

He never saw that patient again.

Well, at least that was something he had in common with his patient.

They both had horrid brothers.

  
  


Because yes of course Thomas knew that his patient was related to Dr. Remus King, if the same last names didn't give it away then the fact that they practically had the same face did, though there were some very clear difference between the two, at least to Thomas there was.

Roman's blue eyes held so much suffering within them, yet Thomas had seen there was still a little spark of hope.

If you were to look into Remus' eyes however you'll notice they were the same shade of light blue as his brothers but were filled with  _ nothing,  _ as if the other had no emotions on the inside, unless of course he was torturing someone in which case they lit up with twisted glee.

Another difference would be how they held themselves, it would surprise no one to know that the arrogant and twisted Dr. King held himself confidently whilst his twin seemed to curl in himself, you would think Remus' was the taller of the two when in fact Thomas knew they were the same height. Some of the other physical differences were their hair, where Roman's hair was completely light auburn Remus' had a streak of grey at the front, and where Roman had no facial hair Remus was well known for having a moustache.

If it weren't for the fact they were identical one wouldn't be able to tell this little meek boy was related to the cocky doctor.

  
  


Thomas pitied Roman for that, he wouldn't want people to know he was related to someone like Remus, but saying that there was a reason Roman was the one here, hopefully over these next few sessions Roman would open up to him about his past and the history between his brother.

  
  


Speaking of brothers, Thomas frowned as he came across Janus talking to a patient, one would think that it looks like Janus was trying to comfort them, but Thomas could see the persons shaking form worsen, the nails of their hands digging harshly into their forearms.

Without thinking about it Thomas rushed over and pushed his brother - gently mind you - out of the way.

"Are you alright? Do you think you can breathe with me? In and out that's it. Yes that's it, you’re doing so well. There we go. Feeling a little better now?" 

"Thomas." Janus called out, tone somewhat stiff as he regarded his brother with annoyance.

Roman hesitantly approached them, eyeing Janus wearily as he glared at the back of Thomas' head as he went ignored.

"Do you think you'll be OK on your own now?"

The patient nodded and gave Thomas a smile before quickly getting away.

"Thomas," Janus began again, "I'd greatly  _ appreciate _ if you didn't - "

"Didn't what? Didn't stop you from tormenting the patients? What's wrong with you?! Why are you - "

Thomas cut himself off when he heard Roman whimper, suddenly becoming very aware of just how loud his voice had become. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Thomas glanced coldly over at his brother. 

"Unfortunately Janus I'm currently with my new patient so I'm afraid I must - "

At the mention of his new patient Janus turned his gaze to Roman, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Ahh so you're Virgil’s new little  _ friend. _ " 

Roman looked down at the ground as his face burned with humiliation.

"Enough Janus!"

"Oh calm yourself dearest brother, I was only trying to be nice. Poor Virgil, he does so struggle to connect with others, can you really blame Logan for just allowing him to be happy, you should have seen how happy both of them were after - "

"I said enough Janus! What happened yesterday  _ shouldn't  _ have happened, Dr. Bain should be working with his patient to help with his communication skills. What happened yesterday just goes to show how Dr. Bain is failing at his job of care, he shouldn't be encouraging that sort of behaviour! Now if you don't mind we really best be getting on. Come along Roman we don't want to arrive too late." He said that last part softly as he looked at Roman, who gave a shaky nod in response.

  
  


Roman could feel eyes watching them go, he had noticed how similar the two had looked and wondered if they were related, but he didn't want to ask and risk making Thomas mad at him so kept quiet and followed along.

Soon the doors to the dinning hall were in sight, the closer they got to them the more anxious he began to feel, what if that Virgil was there? He didn't want to see the other again. 

Indeed just before they got to the doors the doctor from yesterday came out of them.

The doctor blinked at Thomas then looked at Roman before back to Thomas. 

"Ahh good you have him then, I was worried they had forgotten him, you can leave now I'll take it from here."

"I think not." Thomas grounded out.

Logan raised a brow at him, "Oh? You are aware that it's my job to watch over the social interactions, including meal times, yes?"

"Oh I'm well aware of what your job is supposed to be, but after that stunt your patient pulled yesterday it's become abundantly clear to me you  _ can't do  _ your job, though if I'm to be perfectly honest with you Logan, this is information I've known for awhile."

Roman was impressed with the amount of sass that came out of Thomas' mouth.

Logan's eyes flashed, a look of rage gracing his face for just a second before settling back into that neutral look.

"Well you are entitled to your opinion Dr. Sanders, even if you  _ are  _ wrong. What happened yesterday between the two I feel was a successful introduction."

"A successful introduction?"

"Indeed, I have not seen Virigl act so positive towards another…  _ patient  _ before."

" _ Positive!  _ You call Virgil urinating on someone positive?!"

Logan looked at Thomas unimpressed before looking over at Roman, the same soft smile he had given him yesterday now on his face.

"Of course, it's quite natural for dogs to mark their territory, and considering the sort of place this is and the amount of patients here Virgil just wanted others to make sure they would be able to know just who his bitch is."

A frown suddenly crossed his face as he looked back at Thomas.

"You didn't clean him did you? Virgil won't be pleased knowing Roman no longer smells like him."

  
  


Thomas didn't say anything for a solid minute as he just stated at Logan is disbelief, honestly Roman was glad he wasn't the only one that thought this doctor was crazy.

".... We have to go now." Thomas said, surprisingly calm.

With that he reached out and grabbed Romans bicep and pulled him back the other way.

He didn't let go till they had rounded the corner.

"I'm sorry for just grabbing you like that Roman, but I couldn't stand to be in that man's presence anymore, and quite frankly I'm too weary to let you isnde there. Roman… I normally wouldn't recommend it but just for a few days I think we shall have to avoid any social interactions until I can get you on a different schedule… I hope you won't grow too tired of my company."

"Oh not at all! I-I want to thank you though, yesterday that doctor made me feel as if I really  _ was  _ crazy with the way he acted… I'm glad to see from your reaction that he's clearly the one that isn't quite right." Roman explained, fiddling with the sleeves of his uniform nervously.

Thomas smiled at the slightly shorter male, "Remember Roman, you don't have to thank me, and trust me when I say, I'm working on it when it comes to Dr. Bain being a doctor… that man, whilst yes at one point a brilliant doctor, has been in this game for far too long, he's become desensitised and has started considering those of lesser health in the mind as creatures below human intelligence, and then of course Virgil arrive and with his condition and that belief became even more like fact to him." 

"That's quite sad really." Roman mumbled.

Thomas nodded. "Indeed it is. Now, enough of that, shall we get some breakfast?"

Roman smiled and nodded, happily following along with the doctor feeling safe, perhaps there really was a chance everything would be OK.

* * *

It was exactly two weeks later when things went to shit.

Thomas had been gathering up pieces of evidence to help build up his case against Emile and the other corrupted workers, he kept it all tucked away in a briefcase he keep's locked in his office.

Over the course of the two weeks he found himself growing closer to Roman, and believed the other was telling the truth when he said he was framed for the crimes against him. Honestly people lying just so they had a bit of gossip didn't surprise him.

It was clear to him that Roman was traumatised by his past,  _ by his brother,  _ so Thomas swore he would do anything to keep him safe, he had even signed forms that would allow him to take Roman into his care, all he had to do was have them submitted along with his evidence to get Emile shut down, but there was one issue so far.

He had evidence against everyone, bar Picani, which meant he had to go do a little digging. 

And at four am he knew Emile's office would be safe to get into without being caught.

  
  
  


Or so he had thought.

  
  


He had been digging around and managed to find evidence of Emile doing some god awful experimentation when he heard the door click closed.

Spinning around he came face to face with a pleasantly smiling Emile, both Janus and Remy smirking either side of him.

  
  


"Oh Thomas, beautiful Thomas, you just couldn't keep your pretty little face out of my business now, could you?"

"I heard he's been in  _ everyone's  _ business." Janus said as he looked boredly at his gloved hands, though Thomas knew he was anything but.

"Oh is that so… why Thomas, dear sweet Thomas… so caring and kind, full of empathy for everyone around you and the patients you care for… how tragic for the weight of it all to crush you and drive you into  _ madness _ . Beautiful, sweet, innocent,  _ crazy  _ Thomas… whatever shall we do with you?"

Thomas could feel sweat beginning to bead along his forehead, he started walking backwards as Emile and the other walked forwards.

"I know," Emile began once more, "Do what we all do best,  _ care for you _ . Why it's our  _ jobs _ after all! You need to be healed Thomas, it's clear this job has driven you to the brink of insanity but don't worry, I'll personally take such good care of you."

  
  


Thomas looked towards his brother in alarm, surely despite their differences the other wouldn't allow such a horrible fate to befall him?

Janus looked at him  _ sadly,  _ "Oh I'll make to sign the paperwork Emile, I'd do anything to make sure my little brother gets the help he needs."

The sadness turned to amusement.

Thomas saw red.

He tried to lunge at the other but was quickly tackled and pinned to the ground. Remy grinned down at him as he struggled, the other didn't even seem to he affected by him in the least.

"Oh darling Thomas, you have no idea just how long I've wanted this, you struggling beneath me~" Remy purred, grinding his hips down against the other's crotch.

  
  


"What shall we do with him now boss?"

Emile stood over them both with that calm smile on his face.

"Take him down to his new cell, make sure gets comfortable and settles in."

  
  


"Sure thing!" 

It was far too easy for Remy to carry him away, he tried everything to make the other drop him, but no luck.

Remy didn't let him go till he dropped him on the concrete floor, they had gone down a hidden stairwell that was in Emiles office, the room was probably the same size of office but was empty except for some chain's that were in a corner. 

Whilst Thomas was trying to take everything in and process what had just happened, Remy slammed his foot down on the others leg, a snapping sound echoed around the room followed by Thomas' howls of pain.

Remy merely hummed happily to himself as he moved to the corner of the room to grab the chains and drag them over to a crying Thomas.

He made a few tsking sounds at the sight before quickly removing the others clothes, he and Emile had talked about putting Thomas in the uniform, but decided against it, having the other completely exposed and at their mercy was a much more lovelier sight for them to work with after all.

He then secured the chains around his wrists and ankles.

"You know Tommy baby, you should have worn jewellery, you look good wrapped in silver. Now I gotta get back to the boss, don't do anything  _ too  _ strenuous now~"

Remy began making his way back to the door, looking over his shoulder to see the other sitting up, hands gently clutching at his leg as he finally looks back up at Remy, the frightened look on his face sends a shiver of delight down his spine.

"See you later baby~"

* * *

Meanwhile, after Remy carried Thomas down to his new home, Emile moved to his desk and began rummaging around to grab some forms for Janus to sign, it was really nice when he could make his illegal plans  _ legal  _ instead.

Janus hesitated.

"Somethign the matter?" He questioned.

"You're not going to do any of those experiments on him that will  _ actually _ kill him right?"

"Of course not Janus! Me and Remy have been wanting Thomas to join us for sometime, we'll take care of him." He reassured.

Janus shrugged and signed the forms.

  
  
  


"Well then, that's that… oh Janus! Have I told you the exciting news?"

Janus raised a brow, "Do tell."

  
  


Emile grinned at him, "Guess who's coming back to work today?"

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan: That I'm sorry for everything that's going to happen to Roman in the foreseeable future 😔 
> 
> Crow: Sounds sus but ok~
> 
> Lmao we hope you guys enjoy this chapter, would you believe me if I told you this was merely a teaser to how dark it it gets?
> 
> I feel like you can tell where Pans writing ends and mine begins, I keep reading their half in a Northen English accent XD


	4. Welcome back Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!READ ME!!⚠️  
> Warnings: Rape/non-con, forced public sex, forced threesome, humiliation, degradation, forced animalisation, Death (unimportant character), blood, biting, piss, watersports
> 
> Let us know if we miss any tags.
> 
> We're kinda sorry about the spelling/grammar but like its 2am for us soooooo 🤷 🤷

Logan prided himself on keeping calm during stressful situations in which many may crumble over.

But the last two weeks had been hard even for him, ever since his run in with Thomas in front of the dining hall he hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since, though it wasn't really Thomas he was looking for but rather the bitch under his care.

Virgil had been… getting restless, he obviously knew the one he had claimed for himself was around here somewhere but after he hadn't seen him at all the next day, or the day after that, or after that and so on well…

Virgil snarled as he sunk his unnaturally sharp teeth into the neck of some patient, their cries of pain becoming gurgled as blood started spilling from his mouth.

Logan let out a weary sigh as he sent a worker to fetch Emile, he knew Emile wouldn't hold the death of another patient against him or Virgil, but he was hoping that if Emile came to see he could ask if the other could talk to Thomas, persuade him to allow Roman to at least attend  _ one  _ daily interaction.

  
  


It wasn't even eight yet and there were already patients losing their shit around him, quite frankly Logan was done with it. Especially when he had to see his dog so upset, when he wasn't attacking things and other creatures during the forced socialisation sessions then he was whining and practically sobbing when he was alone with Logan, resting his head on Logans lap as he stared up at him sadly whimpering at the loss of his mate far too soon. Logan had promised the other that he would do his best to get Roman back, but he didn't think the other understood.

  
  


However it seems their rotten luck was about to change when Emile came in.

"Oh dear, what set him off this time?" Emile questioned as he curiously watched the scene before him.

Logan let out a displeased sigh. "As you know Virgil bonded with the new patient,  _ Dr. Sanders  _ however seems to think that their bond was a bad thing and so has kept the bitch hidden away, naturally Virgil is both pining and mourning the loss of his new mate. Dr. Picani, you know I'm not one to often make requests however - "

"You want me to have a chat with Thomas?"

"If you would, Virgil and I would greatly appreciate it."

Emile chuckled, "You know I'd do anything to keep one of my favourite doctors and his pet happy, however I do have some news about that. See it had come to my attention that  _ Thomas  _ was becoming so overwhelmed with his job, so overwhelmed indeed that Janus signed some papers committing him into my care, Thomas is no longer Roman’s doctor."

Logan's eyes lit up, "Who's the patient's new doctor?"

0

* * *

Roman was forced awake much other than he had been up by yesterday. He squeaked at the sight of a man leaning over him, he recognised him as the one that resembled Thomas a little.

" _ Finally _ . Come on, get up and follow me, I'm taking you to your doctors office."

"Where's Tho - "

Roman flinched when the man clapped his hands loudly in front of his face.

"Ah ah! Bad dog! Follow now!"

  
  


Roman fearfully got up from the bed and followed behind the man, apparently he was just as crazy as the other doctor, Roman would have to tell Thomas about that, even if this guy was his brother Roman definitely didn't feel comfortable being around him.

  
  


Roman finally noticed that they weren't going in the usual direction to Thomas' office.

Roman paused in the middle of the hallway.

"Umm."

Janus turned to glare at the smaller male, noticing how the other had stopped following,  _ dumb dog.  _

"T-this isn't t-the way to Thomas' office."

"That's because we aren't going to  _ Thomas'  _ office, he's no longer your doctor."

Roman's eyes widened in shock, "But - "

Janus chuckled darkly as he walked over to the other and took a hold of his arm, his hand easily closing all the way around his forearm, fingers digging into soft flesh. 

"You see Roman, Thomas got tired of having to deal with such a whiny little bitch, luckily for you, your new doctor has a special interest in you and will  _ never  _ abandon you, now be a good boy and  _ follow _ ."

With that Janus yanked the smaller male along, smiling as he stored the image of a nearly crying Roman deep into hind mind.

Roman wanted to cry so badly, yet had a sneaky suspicion that kind of thing was to be done behind closed doors, in silence, so no one can mock you. 

A brief shiver of fear ran through him, at the thought of being placed in  _ Dr. Bain 's _ care and forced to act like a dog. While the man - Virgil? - who'd pissed on him two weeks ago and was sick enough to enjoy the treatment, Roman doubted he could ever comfortably be like that, despite being a very good actor. 

Finally reaching the office doors, Roman was tugged through by the rude man. Glancing around, Roman saw no indication of the dog-like man or his eerie doctor. The office looked a tad dishevelled, and Dr Bain struck him as a sort of neat freak. Further, there was no dog-like furniture to suggest Virgil was in here often, and Thomas had told him the two were close enough to never really leave each other's side. 

Roman allowed himself to relax slightly, not even putting up a fuss as he was manoeuvred in front of a chair, then forcefully pushed down on the shoulders until he was sat, yellow hands working quickly as they secured restraints, grumbling under his breath about how this  _ was really Remy's job, but the little fuck was too busy getting his dick wet- _

Roman jerked away from the angry tone, a soft whimper escaping against his will as the restraints caught him and held him in place. Both fight  _ and  _ flight taken from him, he felt extremely vulnerable. 

Janus chucked at the reaction, giving Roman a pat on the head, digging his fingers in just a tad too hard. 

"Don't you worry yourself, sweetness." The tone was practically a purr. "The good doctor will see to you soon, and he's so  _ very  _ excited to  _ see  _ you" 

Big blue eyes strained upwards to see him, all wide, watery, and scared. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down for an on-the-mouth kiss, hands firmly holding Roman's head still. Roman yelped slightly in distress, eyes now alarmed as he tried to escape. 

Janus pulled back and chuckled at the drool now smeared across Roman's face.  _ Drooling like a dog, sweet Roman _ . 

He didn't bother cleaning him up, the good doctor was sure to get him all kinds of messy. 

Speaking of, Janus was sure that his colleague was simply aiming to take his merry time, probably allowing Roman to stew so lovely in his panic. Well, Janus may as well let the little bitch figure it out, huh? 

Nodding in mock seriousness, he passed the restraint chair and made his way to Dr. King's desk, plopping down unceremoniously and deliberately ignoring the looks of desperation from the world's cutest puppy. 

Glancing around the horribly messy desk - and resisting the urge to frantically organise everything on it - he found Dr. King's schedule book, eyes alighting with glee as he picked it up, opening it and holding it upwards much like a restaurant menu. 

It wasn't the contents of the book he cared about, no he couldn't care less about what is scheduled for  _ June twenty third,  _ he held the book so Roman could see the front cover, as he knew damn well that Dr King's iconic sword-tentacle emblem was etched on the front in gold with his initials at the bottom. 

Janus knew Roman was pretty stupid, and so wasn't surprised that it took a while for him to notice - too busy staring around blankly. 

When he did notice, however, it was delicious. 

Roman's breath hitched so beautifully, as he started tugging on the restraints and blabbering like a madman. 

Janus schooled his expression, not looking up and waiting, glancing subtly over the book as Roman panicked more, getting steadily more hysterical as tears started falling from them baby blues. 

"PLEASE, PLEASE, NO!! DON'T LET HIM NEAR ME HE'S GONNA HURT ME! I'LL BE GOOD FOR THOMAS, I WON'T BOTHER HIM I'LL BE GOOD!" 

The last line came out as a whine truly becoming of such a bitch. Janus lowered the book, his expression clearly reading ' _ and what are you getting upset about now?'  _ and Roman seemed to cling to the hope that Janus was unaware, and would help him if told. 

"Doc-Doctor King is my brother and-I-I-he's really mean, he's gonna-he's gonna hurt me if I'm left alone  _ please please  _ **_help me!_ ** " 

Janus cooed softly, giving Roman his best pout, nodding along in faux empathy. 

"Oh, Roman, I know, you're so very poorly. It's a shame. Shh shh, we’re here to help" 

Roman's tears came full force, swinging his head wildly as he let out a wail, bordering on a tantrum as he tried to plead his case. 

"No! No, please, I'm not ill! He framed me, please I'll - - I'll, please, I'd rather go with Dr Bain just not Remus,  **PLEASE!"**

The door swung open dramatically, telling Janus that the bastard had probably been standing for a while waiting to make a dramatic entrance. Janus rolled his eyes at Remus' antics and drank in the sight of the terrified little bitch in front of him. 

Roman went stock still when he heard the door open, muscles shaking from the fierceness of his tension although he could do nothing to curb the falling tears that fell in earnest as his deepest fears came true. 

For once Remus didn't speak, but Roman could hear him tip toeing behind him and staying out of Roman's sight line. Roman felt much like a rabbit that's noticed much too late the lurking fox, who's way too close to run. 

Roman couldn't even try and run, he thought absently, he was literally strapped into place unable to move,  _ unable to see Remus -  _

"Not even gonna get up to greet be, bro? Mum would have had a heart attack if she saw you acting so rude - and, well, if she were still alive. Pfft, sorry I missed your court day, must have been pretty stressful, huh?" 

Remus had finally moved into Roman's line of sight, grinning all wide and manic, gums and teeth as he breathed in his brother's fear, almost giddy. 

Roman couldn't even speak, heaving big gasping breaths from the weight of his sobs. Remus seemed to time this, shooting forward and sticking a hand in his mouth and pinching at his tongue. Roman let out a high pitched whine of disgust, not even wanting to think about where Remus' hands have been. 

"what's the matter, Ro? Cat got your tongue? You murdered our parents and now you got nothing to say?" 

Remus was clearly mocking him, and the specialist sat in front of him seemed eager to join in, keeping up his pseudo-sympathetic tone as he downright cooed 

"He's very sick in the head, Remus, don't blame him. All we can do now is try and fix him" 

Remus nodded eagerly, removing his hands before wiping the spit onto Roman's face as he circled around, moving to sit on his own desk, knees touching Roman's with the closeness as he seemed to ponder to himself. 

"Yes, yes, of course, Roman is my brother, of course I want to  _ fix _ him, why, he's the only family I have left, I wouldn't abandon him. Now, Janus, in your professional opinion, what would be the best course of action for  _ sweet little Roman?"  _

Janus pretended to mull this over, keeping his excitement quelled. "Well, there's electroshock therapy, quite useful for depressive patients. Hydrotherapy would be used for rage-prone patients. Craniotomy if you're prone to hearing voices - do you hear voices in your head, Roman?" 

Janus had to bite back a laugh at how fiercely Roman shook his head before continuing 

"Very well. Isolation therapy works for some patients, but I feel you're just too  _ needy  _ to handle it. Patients that are  _ hysterical  _ have been seen to benefit electric-mechanical stimulation therapy - or, as its better known, scheduled orgasm therapy to help curve the mania"

Remus nodded, rubbing at his chin as though in deep thought "that does sound like a good place to start, Janny" Remus expertly ignored the glare at the hated nickname "Roman was pretty hysterical when I came in, all that screaming and shouting really isn't him. I know my brother, he normally wouldn't raise his voice at anyone! We'll start there, and see if it helps, yeah?" 

Roman began trembling, knowing he wasn't going to escape this office without getting humiliated by his brother. He wished Thomas would stop hating him, for a moment, and come rescue him. He whined out a sob as the two spoke over him, knowing he couldn't do anything to convince them to not go forward with their plans. 

He watched fearfully as Janus disappeared from his line of sight, he could hear the sounds of him rummaging around, before coming back over with a wooden device that had metal gears on top and attached to it was a one of those dildos. The sight of the machine made heat rise to his cheeks. 

Janus smirked down at him, "This dear Roman is one of the many hysteria treating machines we have here in the asylum."

Roman couldn't say he was surprised that his brother had one stashed in his office.

"Normally these machines are used on women but we find they work for any hysterical little bitch such as yourself." Janus continued casually.

Remus laughed as he walked over to Janus and the machine, helping to set it up on his desk where he was going to move Roman too.

"You'll notice, dear brother, that this dildo is just a little smaller in scale than I, so I know you'll be able to take it wonderfully. Janus, be a dear and unstrap the  _ patient _ ."

"Of course, Doctor."

Roman shouldn't have tried struggling, two against one, he never stood a chance, but as soon as he was unstrapped he tried to make a break for it. Unsurprisingly he didn't get far before Janus caught him and none too gently moved him to stand before his unimpressed brother.

Remus walked up to him, face right up to his.

"So hysterical, such a poor thing. You've become absolutely mad, big brother, but don't worry I'm not angry you tried to run, after all what kind of brother - nay! - doctor would I be if I didn't  _ help you _ ~"

He then yanked on Romans hair causing pain to spread across his head as he forced his face even closer, noses pressed harshly together.

"Having said that, if you play up again I swear to  _ God  _ I will have your legs amputated, do you understand me?"

Roman whimpered and nodded his head vigorously.

"Good boy, now Jan if you can help me get him on the desk."

Roman was a little confused when they made him get on his hands and knees on the desk. 

"Now Roman, Emile’s been telling me about how Virgil has bonded with you! Isn't that exciting!" Remus laughed, Roman didn't.

"And I know we've had sex before but I figured its my duty to explain to you the difference of what we did with what Virgil's going to do to you." He once again shoved his fingers in his brother's mouth.

"Get those nice and wet now, unless you want it to hurt~" He mocked, moving his fingers in and out quickly. "Now where was I, ahh yes the differences. Do you remember our first time? Just turned sixteen and father sent us on a hunting trip together,  _ alone.  _ You really didn't want to go but father wouldn't hear of it. So off we went. I had quite the grand time, got a few good catches whilst you were making flower crowns, then that night when you crawled into your tent I followed after you. Oh you looked so adorable and confused. It was so easy to trick you into thinking I was scared to be on my own, you even admitted to being a little scared too." Remus let out a snort, 

"Honestly Roman you are so pathetic is it any wonder you've become someone's bitch? Anyway, getting you undressed from there was easy. You didn't even struggle, still looked so confused, did you really not know? Did it really take me poking at your entrance before you got it? Of course it was too late for you then, forcing myself inside of your tight virgin ass was the real challenge, fuck I can almost remember that feeling now.

"Don't get me wrong though Roman, its not like I'm _never_ going to fuck you again, its just going to be  _ very different  _ after today. You see over these last few years I've been fucking you as if you were my perfect little wife, but let me tell you Virgil will do no such thing. You see Roman dogs don't fuck like people, and if you want to be a good bitch for your new mate then you have to present yourself like this, on your hands and knees - "

"And lower your front a little~" Janus interrupted, placing a hand on his upper back forcing him down.

"Oohh perfect! Look at him, Janny! Isn't he just the perfect bitch?" Remus cackled gleefully, Janus laughed along with him.

Then Remus removed his fingers from the others mouth, moving to circle them around Romans tight little hole, he laughed at Roman's distressed noise.

"Aww what's the matter? Does my big brother want a big cock in his mouth? Do you think you can help him out with that Jan?"

Janus grinned at him, "My pleasure~ Open wide now Roman, be a good boy  _ and no biting~" _

Janus was quick to shove his cock down the others throat, laughing as the other started choking and gagging around his cock.

Remus sneered at the sight, "Oh Ro, you better get used to choking on big dicks, heck, I'm not ashamed to admit that me and Janus have nothing on Virgil."

He then forced his fingers past the tight ring of muscle, Roman tried to cry out for the other to stop but it was muffled around the cock in his mouth, all it did was make Janus moan in pleasure from the vibrations of it.

"Oh Roman you should see what Virgil has to offer, well I mean, you  _ will see _ and you'll be  _ feeling it for years. _ If Logan had told us Virgil was a horse instead of a dog I would have believed him." Remus cackled once more, "I've only seen Virgil the one time since he's been in Logan's care, I had to stop by his house where of course his pet stays with him. Oh Ro, he's going to simply  _ destroy you,  _ this tight little hole won't know what's hit it," -Here he cocked his fingers in a way that would allow him to hit his brother's sweet spot, grinning in delight at the broken moan the other let out. "You're gonna be fucked so loose, I bet me and Jan will be able to fuck you at the same time once Virgils done with you~"

Remus was quick to remove his fingers from his brother's hole, instantly replacing them with his dick. 

He let out a moan as Romans tight walls squeezed him just  _ so.  _ Oh how he was going to miss how tight he was, but he couldn't deny how excited he was to see how his brother's ass would soon just be a gaping mess filled to the brim with other mens cum.

He let out a moan, hands clinging onto the others hips with bruising force.

He looked over at his friend to see the other was coming undone, harsh pants coming out quick, both hands gripping the back of Romans head as he roughly fucked the others throat.

  
  


Roman was wishing he was anywhere but here, listening to the sounds of the two men moaning, the taste of salty pre cum on his tongue as it dribbled down his throat. He hated it.

It hurt so much, he could feel that his lips had split from the stretch around Janus' cock, and despite his brother actually prepping him his ass still ached from the stretch… it made his talk of Virgil all the more terrifying. 

  
  


He wasn't sure how long it was before they were both finally cumming. He gagged, wanting nothing more than to spit it all out but the other told him to swallow it all like a good bitch  _ or else. _

Remus watched as his cum trickled out of his brother's hole before diving his tongue inside to eat it all out. Janus rolled his eyes at the sight and moved to grab some leather cuffs.

Remus pulled away when Janus came back over with them, they tied Romans wrists behind his back and then yanked him further down the desk positioning him in front of the machine. Remus then grabbed his brother's hips and slid him backwards till the dildo was all the way in his ass before he switched the machine on, he smirked as his brother whined brokenly as the machine started fucking into him.

He then took a step back and turned to Janus, "Shall we go find Logan?"

Janus gave a nod, "Emile went to speak with him, I know where they are."

  
  


Roman listened to the sound of their footsteps retreating, then the door to the office clicked close, leaving him alone in silence - except for the sound of the machine of course, and despite having his ass fucked by a machine he couldn't help but feel relieved the pair were gone, even if it was only for a short time.

Now alone his mind began to drift to Thomas, nice, sweet, kind Thomas… what had he done to make the other hate him so? He wished he could just see the other and apologise, beg him to take him back as his patient, over the last two weeks under the other's care he never felt more  _ real,  _ like he actually mattered… but now, with his brother… he knew all that hard work with Thomas was about to come crashing down.

Especially with his brother and the other's starting to treat him like an animal…

Speaking of, the door clicked back open once more, just how long had Roman been spacing out for?

  
  


"A hysteria machine?" The questioning voice of Dr. Bain echoed around the room.

"Indeed, Roman was quite hysterical when I went to collect him this morning, obviously Thomas wasn't taking very good care of his patient." Janus replied.

Roman went to defend Thomas and to call out Janus' lies, however a heavy hand landed on his back. Looking up into the cold eyes of his brother had the words dying in his throat.

"I imagine the hysteria was caused from being separated from Virgil, the others tell me they bonded together?" Remus curiously questioned, as if he hadn't heard the tale of his brother being pissed on many times already.

Seeing Logan's face light up as he told it once more filled him with dark glee.

"Oh yes, Virgil’s never acted like that before, it was amazing to see him get possessive right away, how simple love is for animals." 

"Simple indeed, where is Virgil?"

"I've left him in my office for the time, I was thinking of having him skip socialising… but if you are OK with - "

"Of course! Who am I to stand in the way of puppy love, and it was made very clear to me today this bitch needs it mate."

Logan positively beamed at the other, Remus wondered if the other was aware of the amount of emotions he was currently showing.

"Splendid, I shall see you in a few hours then." Logan then turned and left the office as fast as he could without appearing rude, he had some exciting news to tell his dog… even if the mutt couldn't really understand him.

Remus laughed as he went, leering down at his brother, "Get excited brother, you'll soon be fucked by your new boyfriend, heh, maybe I'll have to arrange a doggy wedding for you both~"

* * *

_ Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _

He kept that mantra on repeat in his head as he followed behind his brother on shaky legs. He felt so exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep forever. Instead he was being forced to socialise, something he hadn't done since the incident two weeks ago.

Just outside the doors Logan stood waiting, his eyes lit up upon seeing that Remus had actually came with Roman in toe.

"Sorry for running late Lo, got my timings mixed up, you're welcome to have Roman for the rest of the day if that makes up for it?" 

"Oh that would be fantastic! No doubt Virgil will be pleased to have Roman for the day." 

"Excellent news! Hopefully they won't have too much of a difficult time when they, well… "

"He was on the hysteria machine this morning, how big was it, did it stretch him enough?"

"Would you like to check?"

"Please."

Before Roman knew what was happening he suddenly found himself on his hands and knees on the floor, Remus tugging down his uniform exposing him to the other doctor.

"H-hey!" He called out mortified, but went ignored.

Logan crouched down, pulling out some medical gloves from his coat pocket to put on before testing the ring of muscle and pushing in, ignoring the way the bitch whimpered and tried to get away as Dr. King held them firmly in place.

"Hmm whilst they are a little loose… it won't be enough… but I'm sure the bitch will adjust."

"Do you think Virgil will take it slow?"

"Probably not, animals don't quite have that level of understanding. Anyway shall we let them meet again?"

Logan finally looked at a clearly distressed Roman. "Now Roman, be good, if you submit and obey Virgil perfectly he'll forgive you quicker." He explained slowly.

He then looked back at Remus, "Virgil won't be pleased when he realises that Roman no longer smells like him."

Remus nodded in understanding, "I hope you don't mind Logan if I come in and watch, just to make sure things don't end up  _ too bad _ ."

"Not at all, shall we head in?"

"We shall, come on Roman, there's a good boy~" Remus cooed, pushing him through the doors with surprising gentleness.

But then they were both gone leaving him standing awkwardly by the entrance… he never thought he'd want his brother to be by his side, but here he was wishing he would come back.

  
  


He had barely taken a few steps forward when Virgil was suddenly in front of him, making him nearly fall back in shock.

"V-Virgil! Y-you s-startled me!"

" **_Roman!_ ** " The other growled, "Gone, where? Mine!"

"I-I- " Roman felt his throat constrict with fear as the other moved closer to him, his face darkening with anger as he scented him.

" **_Bad Bitch!_ ** They won't know! You're mine! Mine! Dumb bitch! Bad  _ dog!" _

Roman screamed as the other suddenly picked him up, bringing him back over to the corner where he had pissed on him, was he going to do that again?

But then Virgil was tearing his uniform off him, and he found himself wishing that was the only thing he was going to do to him.

  
  


For the second time that day, Roman made the stupid decision to try and run away from an unsavoury situation, it went as well as the first time. After removing Roman’s clothes Virgil set about removing his pants - the poor dog hated being forced into the constricting uniform, much preferring it when he could be free - that's when Roman tried to crawl away.

Virgil let out an enraged growl, leaping on top of the other and sinking his teeth into the junction between his bitches neck and shoulder. Roman screamed out in pain. Blood began dripping from the area to the floor, and when Virgil pulled back blood coated his lower face. 

He stood back up and continued to growl down at his disobedient bitch.

**"** **_Present, bitch_ ** **!"** He commanded.

For one terrifying moment Roman's mind blanked before suddenly remembering what Remus and Janus had made him do that morning.

He was quick to completely lower his upper half to the ground whilst raising his ass in the air.

Virgil gave a happy chuffing sound, he then moved over the other and once again like last time began pissing over him, making sure his scent covered his bitches hole the most before making sure it went everywhere else too.

Roman squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it all to be over.

And when the other finally stopped pissing on him he thought it was… till there was something big nudging at his entrance.

Looking behind himself Roman's eyes widened in horror, a squeal of alarm escaping his throat at the sight of the others cock, his brother really hadn't been lying and trying to scare him when he said it was massive. 

He couldn't help but try and crawl away again, but then Virgil was surging forward the head of his dick breaching him making him throw his head back and scream, Virgil took the opportunity to bite the exposed area his bitch was offering up, marking him for the world to see, he didn't let go even when Roman fell forward back onto his front once more. Virgil began rutting against the other, trying to force himself in further. He felt pleased that no one had broken his bitch in, that was his job after all.

"G-God, V-Virgil stop! P-please! I-It doesn't fit! H-Help someone please - " He cut of with another scream as Virgil growled angrily and bit down harder, he could tell his bitch was trying to disobey him in some way and he just couldn't allow that, he gave another warning growl when his bitch moved his hand back towards him, but calmed somewhat when he realised his bitch was trying to help with opening himself up.

Indeed Roman realising that this wasn't going to end anytime soon reached behind himself to try and force his ass open more, the sooner the other was in him and fucking him, the sooner this would be over right? 

  
  


The pair were completely unaware as the patients watched on wide eyed, some even touching themselves; unaware as Logan watched them both with a smile, pleased to see the bitch getting over his fear and helping Virgil with mating him… and Remus who was trying to keep it together and not rub one out like the patients around them were - not whilst Logan was around anyway.

  
  


Roman had thought the stretch of his brother had been painful that morning, Roman was practically split into two now as Virgil pounded into him, he had finally taken his teeth out of his neck and began licking and sucking at the wounds, and adding more marks as he went.

Not once did he falter his fast and rough pace, and he showed no sign of slowing down anytime soon, what was worse was that Virgil had shifted slightly so now he was constantly hitting his prostate, the constant harsh hits were sending waves of pleasure over him, he could feel his mind slipping away from it all, he had never felt so full before. 

He didn't realise he had started moaning and whining in pleasure, barely aware as his hips began to gently rock back against the other. 

Virgil did however and let out responding moans and happy chirps in response, picking up his pace, wanting nothing more than to breed his bitch, especially with how good they were being.

He moved one hand to his bitches hip and the other to squeeze at his small breasts - he was sure they'd swell with milk one day - and began fucking into him harder and faster till with one final slam he released into him with a howl. 

Roman's gaze was glassey as he stared at nothing, he could feel his stomach starting to swell with the insane amount of cum the other was pumping into him. He didn't want to admit how good it felt, - _~~it didn't feel good he swears~~!-  _ but finally it came to a stop.

Virgil stayed still for a moment before removing himself from his mates back, he then tried to pull out and stand back up so he could go get his master and show off his mate, but when he tried to stand his mate whimpered and was nearly lifted with him.

His silly little bitch was  _ stuck _ on his cock. 

Virgil barked out a laugh and tried a few times to pull away with no luck, each attempt caused the bitch to tighten further around him till he finally grabbed his hips with both hands to hold the bitch in place as he pulled out.

Suddenly cum was spraying out the others hole like a waterfall, which made Virgil laugh even more, his stupid bitch was meant to keep the cum  _ inside _ . He scooped some of it back up and fingered it back inside. 

He then happily pranced over to an amused looking Logan, chirping and barking happily. .

Logan chuckled, "Alright, alright, come on then boy show me."

Virgil then went back and stood proudly by his bitches head.

Logan and Remus came over and looked down at a very wrecked Roman.

Remus barely bit back his moans at the sight of his brother's gaping ass, leaking a shit ton of cum, he could even see the others stomach was distended with the amount inside of him. 

Virgil let out another happy yip before running off somewhere. Roman let out a frightened noise in response.

Remus looked at Logan, feeling proud at how steady his voice sounded, "Is Roman doing ok? It's hard to tell."

"Oh yes, if a little overstimulated, observe the way his hips are still twitching with want, if he was truly  _ badly  _ damaged from the encounter he surely wouldn't be doing that."

Remus eyed Roman's scrunched up face, "He looks like he may be in pain." He remarked, not really sounding that bothered at the prospect.

Logan hummed curiously and crouched down once more, he ran his gloved fingers around the others hole again, causing Roman to twitch at the sensation.

"Ahh, I may know what the problem is." 

He then moved his hand further down between the bitches leg, giving a few quick tugs on the others swollen cock till it gave a pitiful twitch and squirted out his own jucies. Logan smiled when it made Roman whine, his face relaxing as bliss surrounded him.

Logan stood up and removed his gloves.

"Hopefully as time goes on the bitch will learn to cum without touch, I'm sure Virgil will occasionally help stimulate his mate but his own pleasure will always come first - pun not intended - not to mention in the state he left Roman in, it could easily be mistaken as a bitch being very satisfied by their alpha."

Remus nodded along, not actually paying attention to his colleague as he soaked in the sight of his wrecked brother, fighting the urge to stick his tongue in that gaping hole that was winking crudely at him as it tried to close, still leaking cum. A big part of him wanted Logan to leave so he could  _ really  _ have fun with his whore of a brother.

But, alas, he’d promised Logan a bitch for the day, and Logan was incredibly stubborn - If he tried to shoo the man away now, he’d never get anything done with the doctor rapping on the door every few minutes to ask for Roman back.

And so, Dr. King turned to Dr. Bains and smiled a tad too wide as he stuck his hand out as a goodbye greeting.

“I trust you’ll keep Roman safe, I hope today helps soothe some of Virgil’s aggression."

Logan sighed slightly in relief that the man was leaving, shaking the offered hand in earnest. Dr King was a fine colleague but Logan had always found the man’s open attraction to the animals strange. Besides, if Virgil saw that lust-filled gaze directed at his bitch, Dr King would surely be a dead man.

Logan turned his attention to the little bitch sprawled on the floor, humming to himself in thought as he wondered about transporting Roman to his office, where he’d sent Virgil to wait on the doggy bed. First things first, Logan crouched by Roman’s head and gave him the iconic ‘I’m staring at a cute dog’ smile as he gently nudged his head to the side in hopes that seeing the kind expression would soothe the timid bitch and build a little owner-pet bond.

“Hello there, sweetness” Tenderness came much more natural to Logan when not around other people, and instead enjoying the company of sweet animals “You did very well, your form was really good! Oh, I was very impressed. Good boy,  _ good boy, yes you are~”  _ Logan cooed even more at the reddening expression.

He then produced a treat and offeted it to the bitch, 

“Have a treat, darling."

He tutted as his new pup tried to turn away again, musing in mild concern  _ dogs shouldn’t be turning away food, I should be batting him away from stealing food, like Virgil,  _ and elected to try again, hoping this wouldn’t become a recurring theme as he tapped the treats to Roman’s mouth to entice him “Here, Roman, be good and eat your treat.”

Perhaps sensing he wasn't going to be left alone until he accepted the treat, Roman took it and cringed inwardly at the overly meaty taste and the texture that seemed to be coated in liver oil, and received a chorus of nonsense praise from the delusional doctor.

Satisfied, Logan rose to his proper height and glanced around, finding and quickly retrieving a fluffy purple blanket, laying it flat across the floor before making his way back to Roman, scooping the small figure up and placing him gently on the blanket as he explained what was happening

“I’m taking you to my office, now. You and Virgil have a very nice bed in there and will be able to bond as I get some work done, ok? We’ll try training later today.”

Logan didn’t wait for a verbal answer, nor did he want one, and he pulled the corners of the blanket over to wrap Roman up before scooping him up, taking care to avoid putting pressure on the bloated stomach or tender hole before he made his way back to his office, leaving the piss, cum, and discarded clothes there.

Logan thought the same as his pet, clothes for the animals was very unnecessary.

“Um, Dr Bain? Please, I-uh, I would like to go back to my own room.”

Logan made a vague noise of disgust at the bitch’s vocalisations, how unnatural they sounded coming from a dog, and Roman wisely shut up. 

Logan knew, of course, that some of the patients were capable of somewhat coherent speech, but it was always strange to hear, especially when spending so long with Virgil and his much more normal sounding noises.

Logan was going to have to come up with a way to curve Roman’s strange noises as soon as possible, and teach the bitch how to talk to him  _ properly. _

In the meantime, Logan was sure that Virgil was planning on pampering the hell out of this little bitch.

With that in mind, Logan quickened his pace towards his office. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan: woof woof bark bork 🐶(virgil will know what I'm on about)  
> Crow: That was a lot of dark smut to write... you're welcome


	5. Commited: Patton Hart - or alternatively  - The boys get the best treatment recommended by Doctors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!READ ME!!⚠️  
> Warnings: Rape/non-con, physical abuse, emotional abuse, gas lighting, deception, dehumanisation. Loss of virginity, forced loss of Virginity.
> 
> Let us know if we miss any tags 
> 
> I tried reading over this chapter but its like 3am so it didn't happen lmao so we're sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake you will come across

Emile hummed a playful little tune, side eyeing Remy as he gathered his papers and sent the guard a playful smile, who mirrored it - they were both in an exceptionally good mood - and why wouldn’t they be? They’ve finally got their Tommy! Gathering his leather satchel - the leather dyed pink, of course - and bagging all of his files, Emile nodded for Remy to follow him as they went to pay their favourite little patient a visit.

Dr Picani sat atop his throne - the heavy mahogany reading chair he’d made Remy carry down for him - staring directly at Thomas, who was lying sprawled on the floor, pretty much the way Remy said he’d left him. Remy stood off to the side,a lazy grin planted on his face as took in the sight - Emile could see the guards cock swelling in those scandalously tight pants, choosing to ignore the issue for now. There’d be plenty of time for play.

Eventually, Thomas’ glassy eyes focused on Emile, and the doctor almost squealed in delight at how defeated Thomas already looked. Spending the night naked, chained in a basement with a broken shin would do that, he supposed. Regardless, Emile slipped on his fake, warm smile as he dipped his head slightly to better be in Thomas’ eyeline.

“Hey there, gorgeous, finally here with us? That’s good. We’re here to do your assessment, since you’re a new patient and all” Emile waved the files as proof, biting his lip adoringly as he had to wait for Thomas’ mind to catch up on all the information. He was so _slow_ it was endearing. Emile wondered if when they fucked him, he'd still be moaning after they’d finished, cause he would take a while to notice it had stopped? God, he hoped so. “First we’ll do your psychological, then your physical, ok, hon? Remy is here to help out, we’re gonna take real good care of you”

Remy mumbled something along the lines off _‘we’re gonna fucking ruin you’_ and Emile had to bite back a laugh at his staff member’s antics. 

Emile hummed again, a slight warning for the guard to hold his tongue before he turned his attention back to Tommy, starting the checklist, announcing loud and clear.

“Ok, hon, first question. Do you understand why you’ve been placed under my care, Thomas?”

Thomas simply blinked slowly at Emile, before scowling in utter distaste and looking away, seemingly already having enough of the other’s presence. Shame.

“It’s alright, hon, if you don’t remember, you’re not really in sound mind, after all. I’ll explain, m’kay? So, you used to work here as a doctor, but your work ended up really upsetting you- guess you’re just too nice, huh,sweetness? Yeah, you started getting more and more upset about patients here and started acting quite silly. You started acting paranoid, hiding things like someone wanted to take them from you. Your big brother got really worried about you, bub, do you remember your brother, Janus?”

Emile couldn’t stop himself chuckling at the loud, irritated groan that came from his patient. It seemed he’d be holding a grudge for a while, how cute.

“Yeah, you’re sweet big brother was awfully concerned, so he signed some papers to help you get the help you need- and the help you _deserve”_

Thomas pushed himself off the floor, face tense with pain, and Emile excitably prepared himself for whatever Thomas was going to do. Of course, Thomas wasn’t going to have a screaming fit, like other patients, he was much too nice for that. Instead, he dipped his head submissively and whispered

“Please, I’ll stop snooping around, p-please. Just, just let me get Roman to safety, he- he needs to be ok, I need him to be ok”

Both doctor and guard tilted their head curiously, glancing at each other as though Thomas had spoken nonsense.

“Hon? Who’s Roman?” Emile questioned, fake concern lacing his voice. Remy spoke up before Thomas could.

“He talked about Roman while he was cracking up. I think he made up an imaginary patient to cope with the one that died in his care. Grief, and all that”

“Aw, Tommy, sweetie, did you make friends with this Roman, huh? Can you see him now? Is his voice in your head?”

Thomas shook his head frantically, refusing to believe the story they were obviously trying to feed him. He’d seen too many patients fall under Picani’s psychological tricks, he wasn’t going to stand for it. 

“No, _NO Don’t you_ **_DARE_ **I know you know Roman, I know he’s real. He’s Remus’ brother, Remus framed him for killing their parents , Roman is REAL”

“Oh, oh no, sweetness, don’t get upset, ok? We’ll move on, we’ll have plenty of time to talk about your little friend in session, this is just a little interview. No need to get worked up.”

Thomas growled at the implication that they didn’t believe him, clenching his jaw. He wanted, so badly, to chew them out, but as much as he hated to admit it, he was at their mercy and who knows what they’d do if he angered them. He wouldn’t oppose them, yet he refused to play into their sick fantasy.

“Hmm, so, we’ve got a ‘yes’ for hallucinations, a ‘yes’ for delusions, and a ‘yes’ for voices. Have you noticed any disturbed sleeping patterns? Or loss of appetite?”

Yet again, Remy answered for him, a cheeky grin on his face

“He skipped dinner yesterday, boss, and hasn’t eaten since. He was awake way past lights out, and still snoozing when we came down, despite it almost being noon, so yes for both”

Emile nodded, ticking at the sheet.

“M’kay, imma go ahead and tick yes for irritability and crying spells, little cutie’s face is all wet. Hmm, let me just make notes, mkay? We’re nearly done for your evaluation. We’re just going to do a physical. Stay nice and calm, Remy’s going to help you out.” 

Remy licked his lips eagerly, making his way towards Thomas. Grabbing the patient’s upper arm, Remy flipped him onto his back, ignoring the screech of pain from the jostled leg and he sat himself on Thomas’ stomach, lowering his shades slightly to give Thomas a wink.

“Thank you, Remy. We’re going to begin. How are Thomas’ eyes? Any dilation or cloudiness?”

The guard grabbed Thomas’ face, angling his head upwards and leaning in way too close to stare into his eyes

“Nu-uh, just big and adorable. Baby browns, very nice”

“How cute,” Emile smiles “Does the patient have any dental issues?”

Before Thomas could even think to lock his jaw, Remy was ramming a hand in his mouth, stretching the jaw so wide it clicked menacingly. If Thomas tried to move it under this strain, the jaw would break. Remy leaned in, humming nonchalantly before spitting in the other’s mouth, cooing as his tongue caught it on reflex to stop it hitting the back of his throat, then leaned back to enjoy the ensuing look of disgust.

“No, our Tommy has perfect teeth in a pretty little mouth. Nice pink tongue, too”

Emile nodded in mock seriousness, not laughing was getting incredibly hard with Remy’s comments.

“Very good! Does the patient’s skin look healthy?”

Remy released his aching hold on Thomas’ jaw, excited when Thomas reluctantly swallowed his spit, then leaned back, gaze hungry over Thomas’ nude body, he leaned in again, this time to suckle on Tommy’s collar bone, enjoying the innocent little gasps that escaped the man as he left a little bruise.

“Skin is perfect, boss, bruises so good for me, so smooth”

Emile shifted in his seat, his erection getting uncomfortable, yet he was determined to continue. Remy seemed to pick up on his frustrations, and grinded into the soft tummy beneath him, grinning cockily. Emile huffed fondly at this, while Thomas whined.

“Is the patient’s heartbeat ok?”

Remy placed his head over Thomas’ heart, taking the opportunity to take his nipple into his mouth, rolling the perky little bud around. Thomas practically _meowed_ jerking around uselessly at the forien sensation. Remy laughed, leaning back up and playing with both nipples as he talked 

“Racing, boss, but strong. I think Tommy’s excited.” Remy reported, earning a whine of disagreement from Thomas and a coo from Emile

“Are there any abnormalities with the patient's _genitals?”_

It was the question they were both waiting for, as Remy climbed off Thomas, excitably climbing off the man to grab his soft cock, stroking it until it unwillingly hardened. Thomas trembled, massive eyes filling with tears as he shook his head desperately, and Remy could’ve come right there. Instead, he leaned forward to take it in his mouth. The cock was on the smaller side of regular, but after years of taking _Emile’s_ Remy was more than capable of going to the hilt comfortably.   
  


Thomas let out a cry, trying to move out the way, only succeeding in thrusting upwards as Remy started bobbing furiously on his cock, hands sliding under to cup his cheeks, pushing his hip upwards into the forced blowjob. Thomas was only allowed to come later, so Remy let up when his whines started hitting a desperation that signified he was reaching his limit. He took a minute to kitten lick at Thomas’ balls before falling back into character and answering Emile.

“Very pretty, cock fits in my hand perfectly, and in my mouth even _better_. “

“And how’s his hole looking, Remy?”

The guard in question held back a groan at the panicked look Thomas was giving, making strange noises as though he wanted to beg them not to, but already knew it would get him nowhere. Still, he wriggled and Remy pinned his hips, hands cuffed uncomfortably behind him, absolutely useless. Remy pushed his hips upwards, pulling open his cheeks a little and allowing himself a lewd moan. Thomas’ ass was the prettiest little pink, and it was practically sealed shut. 

“Fuck,” he growled “It’s so tight, daddy. Cute little Tommy hasn’t had _anything_ up there, never mind a cock”

He leaned forward and placed an open mouth kiss on the hole, drooling slightly as the hole clenched further.

Emile finally got off his seat, smiling softly as he made his way over, lavashing in the power he held, the way Thomas cowered back in absolute fear.

“Tell me, Remy, what do good boys with virgin holes get?”

“Kisses!” Remy chirped back, before dutifully returning his face to Thomas’ ass, peppering kisses onto the tight ring, as Emile crouched my Thomas’ face, taking in the terrified expression. As an unwilling moan left his mouth, Emile slid three fingers in, almost daring him to bite. Of course, Thomas was too much of a good boy, and obediently started sucking on the digits.

Emile cooed, unbuttoning his pants and tugging out his cock in preparation. Thomas whined a little louder, as though Emile had confirmed his fears. Emile laughed gently at that, glancing back at Remy and sending him a nod.

Obediently,Remy backed off after pushing Thomas’ legs open a little more, letting the two switch places as the guard settles by the head, eagerly watching his boss get between the thighs. Remy reaches out and pat’s Thomas’ head, giving him a smile in hopes of placating him. He’s had Emile between his legs many times, he knows for a fact Thomas will love it.

Thomas gasped as a digit poked at his entrance, trying to jerk up, only to be pulled back down by hands on his shoulders. He landed on Remy’s lap, staring wide eyed at the man in alarm. The guard leaned down to catch him in a kiss as he gasped again, Emile’s finger fucking in and out of him slowly.

Tongue slipped in against Thomas’ wishes, eagerly caressing against Thomas’ own tongue, muffling his whimpers and whines slightly, but making them no less embarrassing - especially when a second finger wormed its way in, curling just so to draw a _moan_ out of the distressed patient. Thomas sank further into his self hate at being so helpless to stop this. As though sensing his self-deprecation, Remy leaned back to press a much sweeter kiss to his lips

“Don’t worry, Tom-Tom, no one’s laughing at you. Emile has magic fingers, I totally get it~” to Thomas’ betrayal, he found himself moaning louder, back arching slightly as he was fucked into relentlessly. He almost wished it was hurting more than the slight ache, all he could feel was pure pleasure and it was terrifying. As much as he didn’t want this, his ass was continuing to greedily eat up the fingers, even as Emile added a third and sped up his pace. He wanted to cry when the men noticed his dick twitching in interest. Emile smiled

“You’re just as responsive as I’d hoped~ I bet you’re gonna be able to cum without me touching you. Huh, princess, you wanna be a good, _good_ boy and come on just my cock, huh? Oh, I’d spoil you rotten if you managed that.” he promised, placing a kiss on the head of Thomas’ cock, pleased to note the sweet dripple of precome coating it, like molasses. Sweet taste for his sweet boy. 

Thomas craned to look at Emile, trying to plead with his former boss 

“Picani, _please,_ I-I don’t want this-Oh!”

He was cut off by his own moan, head dropping back as fingers grazed his prostate before the sound of deep, genuine laughter surrounded him.

“Oh, I think you do! You don’t have to lie, sweetness, I know what you want, and what you need- even if you don’t”

Thomas shook his head against Remy’s thighs, a babble of “no, no, no,no-” cut off with a loud gasp and whine as the fourth finger slipped in, this time burning slightly. Oddly, the burn seemed to lessen as Emile peppered kisses up his length, and Remy hushed him softly.

“Tommy~ You look so good like this, I was a little upset you didn’t join us when I was riding daddy’s cock, but I’m so glad we waited~ Now you’ve got this whole room to yourself!” Remy said with a slight cheer in his voice, going back to kissing the ruined man beneath him.

Thomas let out a broken sob, hips twitching as he was pumped into- he felt so close to release, and hated his body for enjoying the situation. He hated himself for not even trying to fight them off. He’d known what was going to happen when Remy was grinding on his stomach, and he just shrunk away like a coward. Now here he was, virginity stolen, four fingers being fucked into him and he’s about to come.

Emile withdrew his fingers, sharing an amused look with Remy as Thomas whined at the loss before blushing furiously. He placed his hands under Thomas’ armpits, pulling him to sit up and onto Remy’s lap, who cradled him close. Good boy. Ignoring Thomas’ confused questioning, he pushed Thomas’ thighs up to his chest, Remy catching them and holding his new brother in place. Emile took a moment to admire the perfect heart shape of Thomas’ butt, shown off in this position, before lining himself up. He took a moment to share a kiss with Remy, because honestly he’s been _so well behaved_ , before thrusting upwards and into Thomas, staring into his eyes as he let out a loud moan for his daddy. Emile was thrilled, peppering his face in kisses as he moved. Christ, Thomas was so ruined beneath him, held open and ready to be fucked. He’d have to control himself to avoid coming embarrassingly early.

Thomas was in hell. Emile inside him didn’t feel _bad_ and that was the problem. He expected his first time to be with someone he loved, someone who cared about him - someone he planned on marrying. Not after being kidnapped by his boss and security guard, holding him tender and stretching him out like they actually cared about him. They couldn’t care about him, no one that respected you on a human level would do _this_

He had to turn his face away from Picani’s deceivingly compassionate eyes, not even trying to stop the litany of moans escaping him.

Thomas tried to space out, escape the situation and focus on Roman, on his patients, anything else. Unfortunately, the two seemed to notice, Remy leaning down to leave love bites across his neck, and Emile was rubbing at his nipples, flicking the perky buds before rolling them between his fingers.

The actions brought Thomas back from his daydream instantly, he was suddenly so _present_ in that moment, he could feel every single sensation, every tingly nerve on fire from Emile and Remy’s touch- before he knew it, Thomas was releasing a loud, high-pitched and whore like moan, coming fiercely from Emile’s cock alone- _just like he told you to_ he thought, ashamed.

  
  


Emile couldn’t have been more thrilled, sharing a meaningful look at Remy as Thomas came undone beneath them, the poster child of ‘baby boy’ as he keened on Emile’s cock, coming so pretty for him then looking up at his daddy with those big brown eyes, still blissed out and clenching his hole tight. 

It was no fault of his own when he pushed all the way to hilt, coming deep inside his newest cutie. He stayed in, enjoying the moment, watching Thomas dissolve into tears and Remy lean up to kiss at them. Such a cute pair, he’d love to see them playing with each other once Tommy gets settled.

* * *

Opening the door to his office with one hand, Logan was careful to keep a firm hold on the bitch in his arms.

Once inside he walked over to the dog bed and gently lowered Roman down before removing the blanket, it was then he noticed some of Virgil's cum that had been leaking out of the bitch was a pinkish colour.

Humming with concern Logan pulled out some more gloves, maneuvering the pups body to his hands and knees again so he could inspect him, temporarily ignoring Virgil as he came over and began growling at Roman, whether it was because he had placed the bitch on his bed or because Logan had his focus on the bitch he wasn't sure.

Gently he traced his fingers around the sensitive hole before pushing in, noticing the hole was damaged along with the inside muscles.

Roman let out a cry of pain, Virgil had really done a number on him, especially with the only prep he got from him was him _pissing_ onto his hole.

He whimpered as Logan removed his fingers with a tsking sound, he whimpered even more when Virgil pressed his face to his neck letting out another growl.

"Virgil! Back!"

Both patients startled at Logan’s firm and scolding tone, Virgil even let out a whine, not liking it when his master was mad.

Normally Logan would be a little weary with having Virgil off his muzzle, but with Roman around he knew Virgil will start calming down, but first he had to teach the mutt to be a better mate.

He reached out and grabbed the mutt by the scruff of his neck, forcing his face close to the bitch's hole so he could see the damage.

"Look what you did! Then you keep trying to scare him! Bad dog! Take care of your mate." He scolded.

Virgil let out a few pitiful whimpers of his own, upset that Logan was mad at him, and upset that there was something wrong with his bitch.

Virgil moved forward and began lapping at the bitch’s hole, he could taste blood mixed in with his scent, he whined realising he must have really hurt his mate, something he didn't want to do if he wanted them to have pups. He began licking harder and deeper hoping it will make his poor bitch feel better.

  
  


Roman couldn't stop the moans from spilling out of his mouth, he couldn't believe he was in this position again so soon after Virgil had raped him, what was more shocking was how much pleasure he was getting from this, his insides were killing him a second ago - they still kind of were - but now he could feel that familiar pressure building up in his belly, and felt himself harden between his legs.

He hated this.

  
  


Logan looked over the bitch once more and smiled to himself, pleased to see that dazed blissed out look on its face and could see its obvious arousal from his mate's kind treatment.

"There we go, good boy Virgil! That's a much nicer way to treat your bitch! Play nice now." He cooed to the dogs before once again removing the dirty gloves and chucking them in a bin before going to sit at his desk and update his research notes.

  
  


Virgil was enjoying the way his bitch would respond with every thrust of his tongue till finally he moved away, eyes hungrily watching as the hole leaked with his cum and saliva; he was a lot more gentle this time when he mounted his bitch. Roman let out a broken cry as the head of Virgil's cock breached him once more, though this time it slipped inside so much easier, the spit was also helping.

Virgil tried to be gentle but soon was lost to his instincts to breed, breed, breed! His bitch just felt so perfect beneath him, especially with the way he would completely lower his front and raise his ass to him more, clearly begging him to fill him and Virgil was only too happy to oblige.

  
  


It seemed Roman was no longer in control of the noises that would leave him as he moaned and whimpered up a storm. It hurt. _Oh God how it still hurts._ But it felt so _good_ too. It seemed Virgil would always be able to hit that special spot inside him no matter what.

Logan was amused by how loud the bitch was, it's moans bouncing around the room, hopefully now Virgil will take extra care of his bitch knowing the results would benefit him, but this was - to his knowledge- Virgil's first coupling so he'll just have to watch over the pair. Seeing as they were both moaning their hearts out it was safe to say it was going well.

He chuckled as he wrote out today's events into his notes to further dissect their interactions at a later date… he wondered how the pair will adjust to the new relationship, and just how well Roman will settle.

  
  


* * *

_Three weeks later_

Patton followed the guards up the steps to the asylum, honestly he didn't really think he needed to be here, but at this point he felt a little too awkward to fight them on it.

They came all this way after all.

He wondered what was wrong with the other hospital? 

"My Mr. Hart I presume? What a big fellow you are! Even bigger than our Virgil I dare say!" Came an excited voice calling down from the top of the stairs.

Patton looked up at the man curiously before offering a smile, "Oh please do call me Patton."

"Of course! Welcome Patton, I am Dr. Picani, and I'll be your doctor during your stay at my hospital, come in, come in! let's get you settled in, you'll be sharing a cell but the patient is out attending some therapy sessions. I'm sure you'll both get along though! Let's get you showered and into your new uniform."

  
  


Patton always hated this part, though he will say he was impressed this hospital had uniform that actually fitted him.

  
  


The doctor prattle on about the different meal times and socialisation times, and if he had any more questions to bring it up in their sessions. He then left him alone in a rather barren cell except for two foamed… beds.

  
  


He noticed how one looked like it had been recently slept in and assumed that was where his new cell mate was.

He was quite excited about getting to room with someone, he had been far too often forced into isolation in the last place, he had no idea why, he was always nice to everyone… he just… he just was looking for his daughter, his sweet baby girl, surely someone had seen her?

Where was she again?

  
  
  


Who was his roommate again?

  
  


He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps and… _growling?_

Indeed there was suddenly a man by his cell looking in and sniffing, upon noticing Patton however he began snarling even more.

Logan appeared behind his dogs shoulder, at first he was confused because he knew Roman would be with Dr. King right now, imagine his surprise when it was a new patient in the cell, one that rivaled Virgil's size… in fact he would say this new creature was _bigger_ than Virgil, no wonder the mutt was going wild. 

"Easy Virgil." He called, pleased when Virgil began to back away only to frown when the creature approached his dog instead, he glanced around to see if there were any guards stationed nearby.

Patton smiled at the man as he approached.

"Hello there! I'm Patton!" 

His excitement was met with more growling, this man reminded him of a puppy, the thought made him chuckle, "So cute!"

Virgil snarled angrily as he approached the bars threateningly once more, challenging the other.

Surprisingly Patton knew exactly what the other was doing, and not wanting to cause any issues he bared his neck to the other hoping it would be enough and then they could be friends! He thought that may just be the case as the man - Virgil, the doctor called him? - let out a pleased huff, the man then sniffed around the bars for another second before trotting off.

  
  


_What a cute dog_.

* * *

  
  


Roman fell to the floor with a groan as his brother stood up and dropped him, he remained where he was though, hoping that his brother would eat him out, that was Remus' favourite thing to do after all.

  
  


Seems though he wouldn't be so lucky today.

His brother's hands were yanking him off the ground before shoving his uniform into his arms.

"Hurry up and get dressed brother, I just remembered Logan asked if he could have you with Virgil for an hour, he'll take you back to your cell after."

Roman winced at the thought of being forced to be with Virgil again, especially with someone else's cum leaking out of his ass. He had been getting used to Logan's and Virgil's odd dynamic together - odd that neither recognises each other as the same species - and how he apparently fit into it. Virgil's treatment of him tended to fluctuate throughout the day, but nothing and he meant _nothing_ made Virgil angrier than when Roman has someone else's cum in his ass, which thanks to Remus, Janus, Remy and Emile (though mainly the first two) was way too often, if he was lucky he'd be cleaned down or someone would _eat_ him out… but more often than not they'd march him to Logans office and then expose him so Logan would tsk at the sight whilst Virgil would go absolutely mad.

No one was allowed to touch _his bitch._

The thought of what was gonna happen had him trembling in fear, the other was never nice to him when he'd find out, as if Roman ever had a choice in who got to fuck him.

Remus laughed at the others trembling form, he did love exposing his brother before Virigl, watching the way those brown eyes would darken with rage as he became practically feral, frothing at the mouth, it also amused him how disappointed in Roman Logan would look.

Even more so when Roman would try to _plead_ with him, explaining he was forced down. Logan did hate it when the animals talked, it did so amuse him, he wondered if Logan knew that Roman and he were twins?

  
  


Once Roman had put on his way-to-big-for-him uniform Remus was quick to grab ahold of his arm with bruising force and drag him through the hallways towards Logans office, Remus didn't notice that as they passed his brothers cell that there was someone in there, Roman noticed however, and Patton noticed him too.

Roman kept looking back over his shoulder at the man in his cell, whilst Patton watched the small thing get dragged along, like a child being dragged away by an angry parent… was that…?

  
  
  


Reaching Logan's office door, Remus knocked upon and waited eagerly for the go ahead to enter, schooling his features into one of mock exasperation he entered the room.

"It's happened again I'm afraid." Remus declared.

Logan blinked at him before looking at a slight dazed and confused Roman - his mind thinking over who it could be in his cell - noting the slight dishevelled appearance, one that clearly indicated - 

He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses, "He's been bred by someone else again hasn’t he."

Remus nodded solemnly, then started stripping his brother down before spinning him around to show off the cum that was slowly drying, Logan let out another sigh, glancing over to the dog bed where Virgil was sleeping.

"Thank you Dr. King, I'll take it from here." 

Remus nodded and turned away, shooting a smirk at his brother before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Logan got up from his desk and moved to stand in front of the bitch, arms crossed as he gave it a look of disapproval. Though really he shouldn't expect much from a bitch, especially one as submissive as Ro, he honestly doubted the bitch ever put up a fight against any creature trying to mount it, it didn't help it was still a pup, obviously he would have to request more hours with the bitch from Remus.

Roman couldn't help but curl in on himself a little, he hated how small the " _doctor_ " made him feel.

"It wasn't my - "

Logan let out another annoyed noise, the bitch was still trying to imitate human noises, luckily he had requested a few devices from Emile to help with that, the other had reassured him they would be here by the end of the week, and honestly he couldn't wait, this bitch needed serious help with unlearning these things, he could tell that the bitch thought itself better than Virgil with its ability to communicate with humans, he believed that was putting a strain on their developing relationship.

"Look I really can't stop them - stop clapping in my face!" Roman finally snapped as he backed up against the door, away from the hands that had loudly slammed together in front of him.

Unaware that the noise had woken Virgil who was watching them both curiously.

  
  


Logan pointed a finger at him, "Bad bitch, no mimicking others!" 

Roman started glaring at the other in annoyance, "I'm not I'm - "

He cut off with a frightened cry as Virgil was suddenly in front of him and standing between him and Logan, growling threateningly.

Swallowing nervously he tried backup once more only to realise his back was at the door.

His heart froze when Virgil began scenting the air, he wanted to cry when his eyes darkened as he caught a wiff of the scent of someone else leaking from him.

In fact he did start crying. But only after Virgil attacked his neck, breaking the already bruised and delicate skin there. 

He was then knocked down to the floor, giving the pair a perfect view of the foreign cum leaking from him. 

Virgil's resounding angry growl had him curling up cowering in fright, desperate eyes landing on the doctor, who didn't look as angry with him anymore.

Indeed, Logan just felt pity for the poor bitch, he was sure the poor thing really couldn't help it when others mounted it, just look at how it's responding to Virgil.

He wasn't even that mad when it started crying out "Help me!" Though he was curious to know what this poor pup has had to been around to pick up on half of these things.

  
  


Unfortunately he could not get involved, he could only tell Virgil off for hurting Roman when there was no reason for it.

Being marked by others was an affront to Virgil for obvious reasons; the mutt took it as a personal attack/challenge from both his bitch and whatever male did this, unfortunately they didn't _know_ what male did this so Virgil took it out on Roman.

There was nothing Logan could do about it but just let them sort it out amongst themselves and only intervene if Virgil was going to cause some serious damage to the other, so with a sigh Logan sat at his desk and began penning out a request to borrow Roman for a week or two sometime in the future.

  
  


Roman meanwhile was sobbing hysterically as Virgil tore into his neck and collarbones, blood staining his uniform.

He would also swipe at him every now and then, like an animal version of a punch, a punch that was very effective. He was sure he would be covered in even more bruises by the time their hour together was up.

Virgil then pinned him to his back with both hands holding his wrists above his head.

As Virgil snarled down at him Roman tipped his head to the side exposing more of the vulnerable flesh. Virgil pressed his face up against his pulse point and gave a simple rut forward, Roman knew what the other wanted from him brought his legs up to wrap around the other, the now familiar feeling of the head of Virgil’s cock at his entrance had him sobbing more.

  
  


It always seemed to hurt more from this position.

  
  


Virgil snarled and sunk his teeth into the others neck at the same time as he pierced the others hole with his dick, he let out another growl of pleasure as he forced his way inside, the warmth of the other always felt so good wrapped around him. He didn't hesitate to start rutting against his bitch, no matter how many times some other male would try and claim what's his, his bitch would always remain so tight, almost painfully so for him, clearly none of these others males compared to him so it always made him angry that they would try!

The terrified whining of his bitch made him realise he was going at a rather harsh and fast pace snarling aggressively all the while, he held back on the snarls but kept up with the pace till he was painting his bjtch's insides white.

  
  


He didn't pull out for the rest of the hour.

  
  


* * *

When Roman arrived back to his cell he was beyond exhausted, he had practically forgotten about the man there.

  
  


Even when he finally noticed the burly man, he was much too tired to do anything beyond shifting his face away in shame and heaving a long, emotion filled sob, curling up in hopes his new room mate didn't want to mount him. 

Patton let out a loud gasp and rushed towards the terribly injured little darling, empathetic tears welling in his eyes as his hands fluttered around uselessly trying to help. 

The kiddo seemed terrified of him, even as they were on the brink of counciousness, curling up smaller and trying to look away. Patton cooed in sympathy, rushing to grab his bedsheets and the water pitcher in the corner and start cleaning at their wounds. 

Roman seemed to float in and out of it for a while, the strange giant gently taking each limb and cleaning it of blood and filth. He'd wiped Roman's face first, not that it helped much, Roman had cried it filthy in a few minuets. Though the man didn't seem to care, tending to Roman like he was something worth being gentle with. 

Roman was struck with a heart wrenching urge to see his mother again. 

As Patton hummed as he'd finished cleaning everything he could see, bites on the neck and chest, and along the arm. There was also heavy bruising all across them, making Patton fret yet again about just what had happened to them.

Those answers could be answered later, Patton concluded with a firm nod. He gathered up a blanket - then upon seeing how thin it was, grabbed the other one to use as well, and wrapped the poor thing up in a swaddle, lifting them up to be cradled, swaying them soothingly, watching as they fell asleep. He took the moment to take in the adorable sight, the kiddo had such a cute face! And those lashes, so long and dark, rosy little cheeks Patton just wanted to _squish_. 

Chuckling softly, Patton hugged them close and decided to just sit with them, enjoying their silent - and very adorable - company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan: SluttyRemyRights202
> 
> Crow: Shout out to Pan for writing their first smut scene (Thomas/Remy/Emile) they did a good job 👏
> 
> Pan: I lost my smut writing virginity to virginity losing smut
> 
> We're glad you guys are enjoying this so far~


	6. Every one is nice to Roman for a hot sec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff! I wanted a Patton centric Chapter, since last chapter was meant to be his but got taken over! Get ready for a shit show next chapter! - Pan
> 
> (10:50am, 11/11/20, I have updated the format of the chapter if anyone cares - Crow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- Forced Infantilism, Force Feeding (mild), Non-Consensual touching in a medical sense, Forced to behave like an animal (mild), brief use of corporal punishment, Non-Con spanking, meltdown described briefly, Character gets misgendered non-maliciously, Character is mistaken for someone else (which causes the misgender)
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything!

Roman slowly woke up to the feeling of arms wrapped around him, a gentle swaying motion and the sound of soft humming.

Patton meanwhile watched as adorable big blue eyes blinked open, before finally focusing on him. Of course the look of alarm that followed made his heart break a little.

"Hey, hey, don't cry now it's ok, you’re alright now. There we go, that's it you're safe, little one." He gently cooed, pleased when he saw the other's face relax.

  
  


To say he was confused would be an understatement.

Just who exactly was this man, and why did he have him all swaddled up like a baby.

"W-Would y-you p-put me down… please?"

  
  


"Oh of course honey!" As gently as possible he lowered the small thing back to the bed.

"There we go, nice and easy. How are you feeling now you poor thing?" Patton questioned, helping remove the blankets from the other.

"F-fine thank you… you cleaned me up right? That wasn't a dream?" Roman questioned, no one had ever helped him out like that before… well except for Thomas, but he abandoned him in the end… one could argue that Logan would help him but that was rarely and he didn't do much other than pet him on the head and shove a dog treat in his mouth.

Patton gave a sad chuckle at the slight look of disbelief and awe in the small ones eyes, "I did, you were far too hurt and tired to do it yourself," he reach out a hand and began gently massaging the others head, his look of concern from the other flinching turned into a smile when the other melted into the touch. "What happened to you little one?" He asked gently, as if talking to a small child.

Roman didn't notice the tone, quite used to it from everyone else, "Just the usual, you'll get used to seeing me looking like that."

Patton frowned, who would ever treat such a small precious child so horribly. 

Child.

Where was his child? His sweet little Ro - 

"Hey Ro~" A man called out in a tone Patton thought was far too inappropriate to use around a child.

The man that approached wore the uniform of a guard… if a little altered, _surely pants so tight stopped him from doing his job well?_ Patton thought to himself.

"Dr. Picani wanted me to inform you that your session with Dr. King tomorrow has been cancelled as he will be in surgery tomorrow, however you have a session with _us_ to look forward to." The guard said with a wink.

  
  


Patton frowned as the small one seemed to curl up on himself, looking a little unsure, "O-Ok."

Remy leered at him as he began walking past the bars. "Be seeing you soon sweetness, buh-bye for now~"

"B-Bye R-Remy." Roman mumbled.

Patton's eyes widened as he heard Remy say, _"What a polite bitch."_ As he walked away.

  
  


Those things shouldn't be said about a child!

  
  


Speaking of said child, Patton was sad to see the little thing was all curled up in a ball, those light blue eyes looking a little dull as they looked at nothing. 

"Hey sweetie, look at me."

He waited till the little thing finally looked at him. Patton smiled gently, trying to soothe the child in front of him, holding his palms outwards towards the little one. 

Magnetically, the child slowly reached out, heart-breakingly shaking as they gently held Patton's fingers. 

Patton nearly squealed in delight, trying to not get too energetic through fear of startling the young one. He smiled reassuringly, allowing his thumb to caress over the tiny knuckles as he spoke softly. 

"Hey there, little one. My name Patton, do you know your name?" 

Roman nodded jerkily, blushing "Um, it's, my name is Roman" he stammered, lowering his head submissively and cursing himself for stammering. 

Patton simply hummed in understanding, smiling still as he squeezed _Roman's_ palms gently before pulling them forward slightly 

"Well, Roman, it's absolutely lovely to meet you! I'm gonna take good care of you, mkay? Why don’t you come sit on my lap, much comfier than that bed,huh?” Patton asked eagerly, itching to cuddle the little one.

Roman, however, stiffened, brows pinching together. He didn’t particularly _want_ to sit in the arms of a massive, mentally unstable stranger.

“Um, no thankyou Mr.Patton-”

Patton huffed softly, tugging the kid closer and embracing him, settling him comfortably on his lap. Obviously, this cute little kiddo wasn’t much used to kind touch. Patton was certain he’d grow to love Papa Patton’s Patented Snugglefest!

“No, no, don’t be silly, little one. Look, you look so cozy! Don’t you feel nice and warm?”

Roman nodded quickly, burrowing his face in the other’s shoulder, hoping his slight rebellion would go unpunished. He could’ve smacked himself for disobeying someone much larger than him _again, like an idiot._ Roman was such a stupid bitch he couldn’t accept something as simple as a hug-

Patton squeezed the little one beneath him, planting a kiss on his crown and beginning to rock him. Patton wasn’t really sure what to do with the cutie other than hold them tight and hug their extremely evident sadness away. 

Well, if Patton was good at anything, it was taking care of children. With that in his mind, he began humming softly to soothe the little one. He sang the lullaby to his dear Rose, and knew the melody well. He was surprised, however, when the melody was joined in by the kiddo, who looked almost content as they hummed.

Beyond surprised, Patton could only stare blankly, mind running a mile a minuet. _Surely, this couldn’t be his dear Rose?_ But, as Patton thought, it did make sense, in a small way. Why else would they put a random child in his room? 

A soft noise escaped Patton as he pulled the child _\- no,_ **_his_ ** _child_ , he reminded himself- closer, hiking Ro up to cradle their head to the crook of his neck. Sighing deeply, Patton smiled happy and wide. He’d _missed_ this.

His little Rosie was making the sweetest little noises, huffs and mumbled words into his neck. It reminded Patton of times at home, as he’d carry the tot in his arms in the same position to get her to sleep- the way she’d mumble baby babble behind her dummy as she fought sleep.

Patton felt unbelievably warm at how little his baby had changed.

* * *

Roman was still being cradled when Remy came to collect the two for lunch. Remy almost looked ready to say something, or maybe try and make Patton put him down, but most likely thought better of upsetting a man as large as Patton over something that was honestly rather harmless in comparison to everything else that happens at the facility.

Roman wished deeply that Remy had helped him, or that Patton would place him down of his own volition. The baby-like carry was deeply embarrassing, and he couldn’t even pull up his head from Patton’s neck as he was held still, fingers playing with the locks of hair around his nape- though he supposed it did somewhat help to not have to look passerbys in the eye. 

As they approached the dining hall, Roman tried to whimper and move to be let up, and yet again was hushed, bounced placatingly, with his head gently pushed down. Huffing, Roman nuzzled further into the soft, warm skin.

The giant carrying him had sat down, maneuvering Roman’s legs to lie comfortably across his lap before shuffling Roman around a little. Patton's arm came firmly around his upper back, supporting, as his head was left to loll against Patton's big, warm chest. 

Roman could've fallen back to sleep, soaking in the warmth this guy seemed to leak. That is, until a small poke on his bottom lip had his eyes shooting back open. A spoon with a small bit of gruel on was being offered to him, the disgusting meal had soured whatever good mood he had and he turned his head away on principle. 

He ought to have known it wouldn't fly, as Patton gave a soft tut and rearranged Roman to be sat head on to the spoon, Patton's voice adopting a new type of patronising as he tried to coax Roman into eating the meal from help. 

"Oh, no no no, silly, you need to eat your num-nums!" 

Roman's face positively burned as the comment attracted the attention of a few others. Some were snickering, others confused, some of the patients that were branded 'harmless' watched with big, wide eyes. Roman would've gladly switched places with any of the patients that seemed interested, but alas, he was stuck on the lap of his rather large new cellmate who was trying to feed him the mysterious gruel. He whined gently, trying to shake his head, honestly the dog kibble Logan would force him to eat tasted better than this stuff, plus he hadn't seen this man eat it yet.

"You try it." He mumbled.

Patton rolled his eyes fondly, but put the spoon up to his mouth, "See watch Papa Pat eat it, _mmm yum -_ "- he put the spoon of gruel in his mouth and froze for a second, " _Mie…_ on second thoughts maybe we'll just get a _little snack_ later." 

Roman couldn't help but giggle at the disgusted look on the others face. Patton practically beamed at the sound, he always loved the sound of baby laughter, and went it was his own baby it was even more better.

  
  


Patton began gently rocking him once more, trying to get him off to sleep, and despite the laughter of other patients Roman had nearly drifted once more when he heard Patton speak.

"So precious, oh my baby how I've missed you, but papa's her now Rose, I'm never going to lose you again, ok? Oh my little girl, you're my whole world you know… for so long people wouldn't tell me where you were, but you were here all along." 

_Well shit._

  
  


What was it about him that drew in the big and crazy ones? First Virgil, now this man?

Surely it was obvious he wasn't this guy's daughter, for starters he was a boy. 

Sure he was smaller than this man, but he was hell of a lot bigger than a toddler.

God he should have known allowing the man to wrap him up and hold him wasn't going to end well for him.

At least he wasn't mounting him. Silver linings.

  
  


He tried to get up but Patton just tutted at him and started rocking him once more.

"Hush now baby, little girls need their beauty sleep, I don't want my little princess getting all crabby later now do I? That's it little one rest now, my precious baby girl, papa's here, papa ain't going anywhere."

As his eyes drifted close, Roman's last waking thought was that he really hoped that him being called a girl wouldn't get back to his brother.

  
  


Patton smiled happily as his little girls breathing evened out, the guard from earlier suddenly appeared before him, a wide grin on his face.

"Awww little Ro's fallen asleep~"

Patton smiled up at the guard, "She's had a long day."

  
  


Remy nodded, trying his hardest not to laugh like a mad man, "Oh of course, of course, let me take you back to your cell so you can put the little one to bed, _she_ must be absolutely exhausted~"

"Oh how kind of you!"

Patton was quick to get up and follow the guard, holding his baby securely as he walked, making sure to keep his movements steady so as not to wake her up.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you once again."

"Not at all, tell little Ro I'll be seeing _her_ tomorrow."

"Will do!" _Huh, maybe that guard wasn't so bad after all!_

  
  


Patton sat down in the middle of the cell cradling his baby for a little while longer before putting her to bed, he was starting to get tired himself. Moving over to his bed he stared at his baby as he slowly drifted off with a smile on his face, he was just so _happy_ that he found her again.

* * *

When Roman next woke up it was to the feeling of blankets being removed from around him, he couldn't help but give a confused little whine. The last thing he was aware of was falling asleep in Patton’s arms in the dining hall, what was happening now?

The sound of a familiar chuckle woke him up more however, Logan having finally removed the blankets along with his uniform, smiled fondly down at him and gently ruffled his hair.

"Sorry for waking you pup, Virgil was missing you, so go say hello to him." Logan cooed, gently pushing Roman towards the dog bed, where a now happy Virgil was waiting. The mutt had been whining for the last half hour at him, looking between the door and the purple blanket his mate was often covered with when he was here - the poor thing got cold easily. 

Roman was too tired to put up much of a fuss, instead he just crawled over to Virgil, waiting before the other gave a happy yip for him to get on the bed.

He couldn't stop trembling however, waiting for the other to mount him or something. He was still aching from Virgil's earlier attack on him.

Logan meanwhile watched the poor bitch in concern, Remy had stopped by his office earlier to inform him that Roman was now going by she/her - a female - though how they were only catching on to this astounded him, he couldn't believe just how very obvious it was that the bitch was female, even if it had the wrong genitalia, its submissive nature proved it was a female in the animal kingdom, he should have known right away, no matter he can correct his praises for her no, no wonder she seemed a little confused when he'd try telling her what a good dog 'he' was. Ahh well at least he knew now.

  
  


Virgil sniffed around his mate, he could sense the fear radiating off of it. Had someone dared to threaten his bitch?! He'd rip out their throats when he finds out who. Was his bitch hurt? He sniffed around, sticking his face in the other’s crotch and inhaling the others scent deeply and around the hole, but he couldn't smell anything bad, it smelt like it did after Virgil had mated her.

His bitch was whimpering now, the trembling having gotten worse, he let out a low whine of his own as he moved up by the bitch's face, he began lightly grooming them in the hopes it would make them feel better.

He stopped however when Logan came over, he gave him a concerned whine, _something was wrong with his bitch?_ Logan patted Virgil's head.

"I know boy, I know, let me take a look." He mumbled to himself, crouching down. 

"Hey there girl, what's the matter?" He snapped on his gloves.

Roman stared blankly at the doctor, _did he just call me a girl… how has that spread already?_

Logan ran his hands over the bitch's small form, pushing down on certain areas to see if it would cause any pain, so far nothing. He then ran his hands over her genitals gently, feeling for any malformation, he ignored the way the bitch twitched and let out an almost needy whine, taking it as a good sign that things were all fine he moved further down, fingers gently circling around her hole before pushing in. He paused when the bitch let out a whimper, perhaps she was in pain after her last encounter with Virgil… Logan was tempted to leave it at that, but this poor pup was still so new and confused with these things, and he knew it wasn't her fault other animals took advantage. So with that in mind he got up and began rummaging around for a tub of petroleum jelly before heading back to the bitch. 

Scooping up a decent amount of the jelly he began layering some around the hole, he then pushed more inside. 

Roman's breath hitched as the substance was put inside him, it was so slick and a little cold feeling, but it made the fingers inside him feel _good,_ he couldn't help but buck his hips and whine, Virgil's tongue was suddenly back at his face, licking away at his ear, his check and even his mouth.

Logan chuckled not at all surprised by the bitches antics, it must be a relief for her to have this stuff help her insides.

"There we go, such a good girl, isn't she Virgil." 

The mutt gave a happy bark and went back to grooming his mate. 

Logan gently pulled his fingers out and removed the gloves. Watching on fondly as the bitch stopped trembling and closed her eyes, whether that was because she was still tired or because Virgil's drool was coating her face, Logan didn't know, but he smiled happily at the sight anyway. Virgil was such a softie when he wanted to be.

* * *

Logan dropped Roman back off at his cell before he and Virgil went home for the night.

He let out a tired sigh as he went in.

Only to be immediately scooped up and peppered in kisses be an overly pushy, self-designated dad who was cradling him like Patton had just witnessed him in mortal danger.

“Oh, Ro-Ro, I was so worried! I just woke up and you weren’t in bed! It was terrifying, I’ve just gotten you back and thought I’d lost you! Oh! Princess…” Roman felt his head getting wet, and assumed Patton was now crying to him.

Roman sighed, and wriggled a bit until he was wrapping his arms around Patton’s neck,the sooner he calmed him, hopefully the sooner he’d be let down.

The arms holding him started bouncing, as his butt was patted rhythmically. It took a few minutes for Patton to start speaking, once he’d composed himself 

“That guard told me you’d gone to see your doctor. I tried to argue that I should be present at your appointments, because you’re just a child, but he told me that the doctor was very good with children and knows how to treat you and - _Rosie, you’re ok, aren’t you?”_

Geez, Roman thought, this guy has himself all worked up. Regardless,

“I, I’m ok. Dr Bain just. I mean, we didn’t do much, I just, erm, cuddled with Virgil. Um, Virgil is-”

“Oh! The _puppy?”_

Roman blinked. Patton seriously looked at the massive, muscular man that was aggressive to pretty much everyone other than Logan and occasionally Roman, and dubbed him a _puppy?_

_Well_ Roman thought, _I guess when you’re that huge, everything looks pretty harmless and cute_

He nodded into Patton’s shoulder as an answer, who squealed in delight 

“Oh! I bet that was so cute! Now I extra wish someone would have woken me up, I wanna see it!”

At the other’s excitement, Roman laughed nervously. What would Patton do when he finds out about the mounting? Fight Virgil? Decide Roman is gross and stop being friendly? _Would he join in?_

Patton squeezed his daughter tenderly, moving to sit down.

“Ro? Did the doctor give you any snacks?” Patton frowned deeply when Rose shook her head. Poor lamb must be starving. Three meals a day wasn’t enough for a tot, she needed snacks every few hours, lots of fruit and fun food. That disgusting slop wasn’t appropriate at all. _Patton_ didn’t want to eat it, so of course a little kid was turning their nose up. Going off how upsettingly scrawny Ro had gotten, Patton imagined the workers had probably not offered her an alternative, instead letting her be hungry.

Well, that was going to stop now.

Patton had already let himself into the kitchen, gently pushing past the staff to put something together for Ro’s missed dinner- and grab himself a snack. There wasn’t a great selection of food appropriate for Ro, Patton ended up mushing some carrots, turnips, sweet potato, and peas together and mixing it with some soft boiled rice for sustenance. Patton couldn’t find any bottles, and he made sure to ~~demand~~ ask Picani for some later- for now he’d heated up some milk in a cup, it should be cooled down enough for Ro,he’ll just hold the cup to help keep spillage to a minimum. He’d brought a hand towel to act as a bib, to be safe.

Patton pulled the plate of mashed food closer, maneuvering Ro back into position to eat. 

“Ro? I have some dinner for you. Made it all nice and yummy~”

Roman groaned slightly, more willing to go hungry than be fed by a madman. Although, it might work- 

“Um, can I- Can’t I feed _myself?”_ Roman asked, reaching to grab the proffered spoon. Patton pulled it out of reach.

“No, no, silly girl. You’ll get it all down you. Let papa do it, mkay?”

When Patton tried to feed him, he turned away, frowning

“No thankyou, _Patton,_ I’d like to do it myself”

Roman leaned forward to try and snatch the spoon, but was stopped by Patton gripping him tighter, a frustrated noise escaping the larger man

“Ro, stop that. I know you’re probably feeling very crabby because you're so hungry, but _Papa_ is trying to _help_ you, so you don’t need to be a grumpy gus at me. Now be a good girl and let me give you dinner.”

Hitting boiling point, hearing himself be referred to as a ‘girl’ one too many times today, Roman lurched forward, managing to smack the spoon right on to the floor with a satisfying splat as the mush went everywhere. 

His smugness didn’t last, as the plate as forcefully placed down before Patton turned him around to sit facing him completely, gripping his upper arms tight enough to be downright _painful_

“You cut that attitude right now, little miss. Don’t you dare be so mean to your Papa! Do you understand? **NAUGHTY, GIRL”**

Roman, frozen with terror, was swiftly flipped over stomach down on Patton's large lap. Large hands were tugging his pants down, and Roman felt his body shut down. This was it. He’d burned out Patton’s patience, the man was gonna fuck him into submission, just like everyone else in this hellish place.

A series of three sharp swats landed on his butt, sending Roman into tears. He doubted Patton realised how hard he could hit - or maybe he did, maybe he didn’t care, because Roman had _earned_ this by acting like a massive brat.

He was so busy crying he didn’t notice his pants being pulled back up until he was sat back facing Patton, hands much more gentle, and the man was saying something, but he couldn’t hear him, blood rushing too loud in his ears as he _wailed_ , truly feeling like a baby.

Patton pulled him to a hug, tight, but enough to not hurt. Still it was too much, and not enough all at the same time. Shoving his face firmly into Patton’s shoulder, he let out a hoarse scream before returning to sobs. Patton had started rocking him by now.

It took a while, but Roman shuddered himself through a good cry, shoulders jerking at the force. A large, warm hand was rubbing circles on his back, the same tune he’d heard earlier being hummed at him. As an anchor, Roman latched onto the tune, focusing on humming the tune with, slowly calming down and flopping bonelessly against his cellmate.

Patton, on the other hand, felt incredibly guilty. He’d forgotten how _sensitive_ his baby was, how as a newborn she’d cry and cry if someone had so much as shut the door too loud. Though, surely at least part of this fit must’ve been how hungry she is, Patton thought as he leaned down to grab the discarded spoon, scooping up a tiny bit of her food before returning Ro to her original position, sideways on his lap and curled into his chest. 

Still soothing her with a gentle hand rubbing circles on her back, he brought the spoon up, undeterred by a small whine- it wasn’t stroppy like last time, and Patton correctly believed Ro had no more energy to kick up another fuss.

“C’mon, pretty baby. Num-nums.”

Without much theatrics, Roman accepted the mush, accidentally letting out a ‘Mmmmm!’ at the flavour! It actually tasted like _food_ instead of whatever was in the greyed out gruel. It may have been plain, infantile food, but damn it if it wasn’t the nicest thing he’d tasted in months.

Patton chuckled warmly at the reaction, _there’s my happy baby!_ Wanting to continue the positivity, Patton bounced her gently as he scooped up some more mush.

Eagerly, Roman ate the offered food again, humming happily as he did so. He’d forgotten what _carrot_ tasted like- _carrot!_

Humiliation ebbed away as he finished his meal, one hand playing with the hem of Patton’s shirt as he leaned back, pleasantly filled, but not uncomfortably full. As his eyes started closing,he felt something plastic being butted at his lips, and Patton’s voice - an extra level of gentleness in the already paternal voice. 

“I’m gonna get you a bottle real soon, princess, but for now you’re gonna have to be a really good girl and try and drink from this cup,ok? Papa is gonna hold it.”

Roman huffed as a towel was tucked in at the collar as a sort of bib, before Patton gently began to tilt the warmed milk into his mouth. He tried to drink it properly, but since he wasn’t in control of the cup, and Patton wasn’t holding the edge as close to his lip as he should’ve, Roman could feel the milk spilling down - embarrassingly, it seemed like the makeshift bib was a good call.

Patton simply smiled in complete adoration, leaning down to kiss his princess’ forehead as she finished off her milk. _Such a good girl, I’m the luckiest papa ever._ Grabbing a blanket, Patton burrito’d his baby back up, gently patting her tush in thought. Unfortunately, it seemed this hospital couldn’t be _bothered_ to supply some padding for his baby. The thought of his baby wetting herself, cold and uncomfortable and without her papa, full of scary doctors - it made Patton unbelievably sad. It was on the list of things to talk to Dr Picani about, along with soothers. His baby kept tugging at her hair when upset, she needed something else to focus on.

Tsking loudly, Patton pulled the little bundle of baby closer, humming in thought. It was nearly night time for his little one, but he’d like to play a little with her beforehand. Yet again, to his irritants, there wasn’t much of anything for enrichment or toys. Ro loves rattles, if he recalls correctly. Or anything that makes a funny noise. Patton stood up, making his way to the front of the cell to get the guard’s attention.

“Um, excuse me?”

The man looked at him, expression schooled behind dark shades.

“What is it, babes?”

“Do you have any toys me and Ro could play with?”

The man seemed to falter, as though he’d asked something strange. _What, did they forget babies need toys?_ He thought irritably, before pushing that irritability away. This wasn’t a children’s hospital, clearly, he could cut them some slack for not being properly equipped - but he was determined to change that. 

The guard simply nodded, wandering off down the hall, and Patton swayed in place with his baby as he waited. It took a few moments, but the man returned with a book about colours and a stuffed bear. Patton smiled wide, accepting the offered items. 

“Thank you, sir. This is great”

The guard smirked playfully, leaning back against the wall as he continued his vigil.

“No problem, Pat. Have a goodnight, Ro too”

Positively beaming, Patton turned Ro around so she was facing the guard.

“Isn’t that sweet? Say goodnight, Rose”

His baby burned bright red, looking everywhere but the guard and mumbling something vague. The guard laughed fondly, and Patton made his way back to the bed in high spirits.

Maneuvering his baby on to his chest, still swaddled tightly, Patton wriggled the stuffed bear into the blanket cocoon.

“There, lovely. A new friend to help you sleep! Are they gonna help us read this book? Oh, I think they are! Let’s have a read, baby”

Roman shifted around, finding himself oddly… incredibly comfortable how he was. Nothing hurt, he wasn’t sad. Dare he say he felt _good._

“Bear sees colours! Aww, look at the drawing, Ro! Ok, ok. Ahem. Bear is walking with his best friend, mouse. Bear and mouse see their good friend Badger. Badger is at the park with his old galoshes on. ‘Look there’ Badger bellows and the bear sees….”

Roman yawned, nuzzling the teddy bear closer. He wondered where the toy came from. Maybe the patients used it as a friend, it was really cuddly, and soft. Roman liked stroking the circles at the bottom of the feet. 

“Bear sees _Green!_ Green mint for making tea, green and tasty , sweet snap pea. Green, Green, Everywhere! Can you spy green with bear? Ro?”

Roman lazily gestured at the bright green bush, nuzzling his face into Patton’s chest. It was nice, and warm. Patton was so big he could feel his heartbeat in his whole body.

“Gopher is out with Mole, and they’re on a little stroll! Bear spots them by the stream, and as they wave bear sees…”

Roman focuses on Patton’s kind voice, and indulges himself in pleasant memories of childhood- ones without Remus. The kind warmth of his Parents, how they’d read him to sleep just like now. He wasn’t sad, he felt so happy as Patton started to play with his hair. 

Once it came time for Roman to point out _Yellow_ in the picture, he was dead asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crow: Was this fluff?? Comment down below how we're probably demons pretending to be respectable English gents - but is there a difference?
> 
> Pan: Patton sure can get scary! Wonder if that anger will every re-emerge,,, hmm, I wonder. Comment below, who's best? Puppy Roman or Baby Ro. 
> 
> Loved this chapter, but it took a bit longer cause we both kinda brain fart at fluff XD had to cleanse my pallet with the spank-yelling scene. Also, I hope this formats right but I've never done this and never showed up to my computing classes in highschool. Also it's!! 3 am!! I have to be up at 6!! To work on a farm!! Yay!! I'll ask Crow to skim it for format errors tomorrow -Pan


	7. Dog vs Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️!!READ ME!!⚠️  
> Warnings: Rape/non-con, forced infantilism, forced feminization, forced animalisation
> 
> If you think we have missed tags let us know
> 
> I don't care about the grammar or spelling anymore

Roman woke up relaxed, stirring naturally in a burrito, curled up with Patton- suffice to say he felt incredibly warm and safe. Upon waking, Patton had cradled him for a while before yet again demanding free reign of the kitchen. Roman had been spoon fed porridge, with cranberries on top, and another cup of warm milk precariously poured down his throat.

The usual sense of foreboding that usually follows Roman around had reappeared, when Remy had sauntered up to the two and reminded them both of Roman’s ‘therapy appointment’ with Dr Picani.

It had taken the better part of an hour for Patton to agree to let Roman go, alternating from pacing frantically with Ro hiked up high on his hip, or arguing with Remy that  _ as Ro’s father and legal guardian I should be there for the appointment! She’s too young to talk excessively, I should be there to answer questions!  _ To which Remy consistently and calmly broke down with the knowledge that _ there will be future instances where you’ll be in the room, we want to establish a baseline of behaviour when she’s on her own compared to with a parent.  _ When Patton handed him over, he did so like handing over a toddler, and Remy smoothly transferred a very flustered Roman into his arms, happily placing a hand on the man’s butt to support him- and, naturally, to cop a feel. When Patton wasn’t looking, of course.

Roman tried to get Patton to take him back, the desperate hope that if he just stayed in Patton’s arms they’d  _ leave him alone.  _

Of course this didn’t happen, but Roman was confused when Remy continued to carry him when way out of Patton’s view, weaving through hallways. Embarrassingly, Remy seemed in no way inclined to avoid other patients, and the man wasn’t large enough for Roman to hide in.

As though he couldn’t be anymore embarrassing, the pair ran into Virgil and Logan, walking from his office.

Logan made a noise of confusion, while Virgil yipped excitably at the sight of his bitch. Logan was mainly confused as to why Roman was being carried in such a way, in one arm and sat upright. It was unpopular for dogs, as it strained on the spine and tended to make dogs stressed as they had little sense of security when in such a compromising position - and the little bitch certainly looked stressed, so stressed in fact Logan was surprised she wasn’t whimpering her heart out _. _

“Remington, where are you taking Roman, and why on earth are you transporting her like  _ that?”  _

Remy sighed slightly, shifting on his feet. Logan’s decision to have Virgil unmuzzled kind of disturbed him. Regardless,

“She’s going to Emile’s, and because I wanted to carry her like this.”

Logan frowned and took a step forward, and Virgil copied, looking back and forth at the two staff members.

“Why aren’t you letting her walk?”

“Um, she was taking forever walking” 

Logan’s frown deepened and he inspected Roman’s tense body language and visible unease, his own concern growing 

“Is she still exhibiting symptoms of pain, like yesterday?”

Remy jumped at the opportunity “Uh, yeah. Yeah. Since Emile is also a practising physician next to his title of therapist, he’s gonna try see what’s up, y’know”

Logan reached to his pockets for gloves, watching as Roman got more uncomfortable and Virgil followed suit. 

“I also have a license as a physician, may I look over her?”

Remy shook his head firmly, continuing their path as the guard shouted over his shoulder 

“Emile wants to ensure she’s ok so is wanting to do the check up , I just got orders to take her in. See ya, Lo!”

Quickening his pace, Remy finally got to the office, letting out an ‘ugh’ in relief as he opened the door and entered, locking it behind him and plopped Roman down unceremoniously on the patient chair.

And that’s how Roman got here, curled into himself as the terrifying Dr. Picani sent him an eerily large smile, elbows on his desk and chin resting on interlocking hands as he leaned in, staring Roman down. 

“Ro-Ro,” Emile cooed in a baby-talk voice that instantly had Roman on edge “Cutest baby in the facility, huh, baby girl? Everyone wants a slice of you, it seems.”

Roman fidgeted nervously, side eyeing Remy who’s entire demeanour seemed to have changed, now eager looking as he rocked on the balls of his feet, attention entirely on Dr Picani.

Emile shot a smirk over at Remy before nodding his head to Roman, giving the silent command for the other to strip their dear patient down.

Remy was happy to oblige, placing kisses over the pale flesh as it was exposed. 

Roman kept silent and still as possible, as if by doing so he wouldn't get hurt. Soon he was fully exposed before the other two, Remy quickly manhandled him so he was bent over the desk, he cried out as the other easily shoved a fist up his abused hole.

Remy tutted almost sadly to himself, "Look how loose you are! Now you don't get to have kisses on your little princess parts."

Emile snickered to himself, Remy was one to talk, the little shit always seemed to be fisting himself or shoving big objects into his slutty hole just to try piss his daddy off.

"What do you think of this daddy?" Remy asked, looking towards Emile.

Emile snickered again as he stood up from his desk and moved to stand next to Remy.

Watching almost curiously as Remy fucked the patient with his fist, he then tried squeezing his fingers in beside the other, the hole easily allowing it, he couldn't help but laugh, Virgil had really done a number on him.

"Don't worry Remy, this just means we can both fuck her at the same time. I bet you want that don't you baby girl? You want daddy and uncle Remy to fuck this pathetic hole of yours don't you."

Emile then flipped Ro over and picked her up off the desk. He glanced over at Remy with a fond smile. "Strip for me baby boy then got on the table."

Remy was eager to obey.

"You're such a good boy for daddy today aren't you." Emile cooed at his boy, watching as Remy lied himself on the table, stomach muscle twitching in anticipation. 

Emile then lowered Ro on top of Remy with surprising gentleness, she easily slid over the other’s dick he noticed with glee.

Remy grabbed Ro's legs and held them up, reminiscent of their first time with Thomas. 

"Come on in daddy, there's plenty of room and she's nice and warm around my cock." Remy chirped happily.

Emile laughed at the flush of shame that crossed over Ro's face. "How can I ever say no to that?" 

He placed his hands on top of Remy’s, not only to help keep the legs up - not that Remy needed help with that - but so he could also hold his baby's hands at the same time.

As much as he loved fucking into a tight hole he couldn't deny how delightful it was to slide in along side Remys cock, the sensation of being wrapped in a warm hole sliding against another cock just felt  _ so good. _

They were both soon fucking in earnest into their patient, both completely out of sync with each other. Emile then used one hand to wrap his hand around the others hard dick, smirking to himself how well trained the patient had become.

"Aww baby girl, look how swollen your little clitty is~ Do you like it when daddy strokes your princess parts? Or… is it your  _ other  _ daddy you like touching your princess parts? Daddy Pat has been all over you hasn't he baby girl? Has he fucked you yet? I bet Virgil wouldn't be happy with that? That poor mutt, stuck with a whore as his bitch. A whore that gets off on being  _ raped _ , but little princesses like you love that~'' He cooed mockingly, enjoying how he could see the other break a little more with each word, soft moans and pants spilling from pretty plump lips.

Unable to resist Emile began kissing him, it was as dirty as one could expect from a whore, Emile easily dominated, his tongue sliding against the other's as they shared spit, teeth clinking together.

Both of them began thrusting harder and faster, delighting in how Ro's moaning picked up, and got louder, his hand tightened around the others dick and stroked faster too, they wanted Ro to cum first like a good little slut.

Emile waited till the moans got higher in pitch before talking, "There you go princess, you ready to cum around our dicks like a good little girl? Yeah?  _ I think you are~ _ Cum for us baby girl~"

Roman cried as he did just that, quickly becoming overstimulated as Emile didn't remove his hand from his dick and they both continued fucking him.

The other two groaned as Ro's ass clenched around them causing their dicks to almost push together as the other's walls kept them in place. 

Emile then looked into Remy's desperate and glazed over eyes, "Cum for me baby boy." 

And Remy did with a strangled cry.

Emile followed after. Both filling the little princess up to the brim with cum, just as there was a knock on the door.

Emile was going to yell and possibly kill the person that decided to enter without waiting, but upon realising it was Remus he decided to let it go, but he'll be having words with him later.

"Hey boss have you seen -  _ oooh, there she is~"  _ Remus cooed.

Watching almost hypnotised as Emile pulled out and then picked Roman up off of Remy, he watched as cum instantly gushed out the others loose hole, Emile waited for Remy to move out of the way before putting Roman back on the desk, before turning to Remus.

"Since you came in without permission you can be the one to eat her out… though it's not really a fitting punishment if you enjoy it." He said, almost a little annoyed at the way Remus instantly rushed to shove his face into his sisters hole, happily eating her out. 

He then noticed the clothes the other had brought in abandoned on the floor.

With a tsk he picked them up and placed them next to an almost unconscious Roman.

Remy came to stand by him but he shook his head. "Be a good baby and feed your little brother." He commanded, poor Tommy was probably starving after going to bed with no dinner, but that's what he gets for yelling at his daddy.

  
  


When Remus was done eating his second breakfast, he pulled back and slapped his brother's - or should he say he  _ sister's -  _ ass a few times, laughing at the way the hole twitched and struggled to close back up and at the way his plump cheeks bounced from the impact.

He then yanked her up and spun her around so he could lay a dirty open mouth kiss on her.

"Hey baby girl~ Little brother heard how you're now a girl, so like a good little brother I got you some new uniform, let's get it on you yeah?"

Remus grabbed the dress and shook it out then held it in front of himself so Roman could see it and batted his eyelashes.

He then placed it over the others head forcing the others arms up and through the sleeves. He smirked as he pulled the dress down, it barely just covered his ass, technically the women had special thick tights to wear with it but honestly he didn't think his sister needed those.

"What such a pretty girl you are~" he cooed, "What do you think Emile?"

"So beautiful, and look how it fits better than her last uniform."

It really did surprisingly, the material didn't hang off him ill-fittingly.

"Such a pretty little girl, I'm sure papa Pat will agree, if he gets the chance to see, Remy told me how Logan nearly stopped him earlier, he's also put in a request with you Remus to allow him to take Roman home for the weekend to help  _ train  _ her." Emile informed.

Remus smirked at the thought of his darling twin becoming an unintelligible mess.

"Heh that's fine with me. Shall I take her back to her cell now?"

"If you please." Emile nodded, sitting back behind his desk. 

Remus nodded back and began leading his  _ sister  _ along. 

Occasionally he'd run a hand up the others dress and pinch at her bottom, or just hold the back of her dress up so the other patients could see, he laughed at the cat-calls and whistles she got.

  
  


Roman wanted to die.

There was nothing he could possibly do to stop his brother from treating him this way, he could only try and hurry along to his cell, happy to see Patton was there, even if he did get treated like a baby, he at least knew the other would keep him safe.

Patton didn't need to scoop him up, Roman ran forward and dived into the man's arms, whining softly at the precious seconds it took Patton to scoop him up into his usual all-encompassing hug. 

A little stunned, but always happy to cuddle his baby, Patton swayed baby Ro carefully while bouncing her.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" 

Roman mulled the question over, wondering if there was any point of answering truthfully. Surely Patton couldn't do much, it'd just needlessly distress him. 

"I, uh, I missed you. Lots" 

Roman used his best sincere, innocent voice, and it worked wonders as Patton squealed happily and nuzzled into Ro. 

"Aww, baby! I missed you too, sweetie. I'm so sorry I couldn't come with you" 

Patton began pacing the cell as he cradled Roman close, humming to himself contentedly. Gentle hands were stroking his baby's back, trailing down the back until he reached the legs and stopped. Rose's legs were  _ bare  _ and as Patton gently placed her down, ignoring the adorable whine, and grinned widely. 

Gone was the ugly looking adult uniform, fitting on the baby like a haggard potato sack - she now had on a much better fitting dress, a little short for his liking, but adorable nonetheless. 

"Oh, baby girl! Look how cute you look in that little dress, Ro-Ro~" 

Patton gushed excitably, scooping his baby back up. He frowned slightly at the lack of padding - was it so hard to get his baby some nappies? Surely it was more effort to deal with her accidents-not to mention how yucky and upset it would've made her to be all wet and smelly.

A noise disrupted his musing, and he looked up to see a doctor waiting patiently. He didn't believe he'd met this doctor, with his funny mustache, but he wasn't fond of how he was smiling at Ro-Ro. 

"Can I help you, doctor?" 

The doctor put his hands up placatingly, smile not leaving him. 

"I'm here to take you both out of the cell, to have some time to socialise with the other patients" 

Patton perked up at the prospect of making new friends, nodding thankfully at the doctor as he was let out. Holding his daughter close, the two began walking. 

"Are you the doctor that dressed Rosie up?" 

The doctor seemed to grin widely, nodding and sticking his chest out proudly

"I did! Ain't she cute?" 

Patton giggled, sharing his excitement as he nodded. 

"Super duper cute, with a cherry on top!" Patton pulled his baby out from his neck just long enough to kiss her nose before she whined and dove back down. 

They reached the large commons room, the doctor smiling widely as he waved them goodbye 

"Goodbye Ro~" the doctor waved, and Patton smiled politely and took Ro's hand, making it wave goodbye until the doctor disappeared. 

Humming to himself, Patton sat near the corner, rocking his baby on his lap as she continued to nuzzle into him. He'd try to make friends when she wasn't so shy. 

* * *

Logan sighed as Virgil bumped his shoulder yet again, whining softly at him. His dog had been nervous ever since they'd ran into Remy carrying his bitch (incorrectly, no less) claiming she was going to a physical - Logan supposed Virgil had picked up on his unease and had replicated it, pestering Logan to check on his bitch. 

The decision had been made, by Logan obviously, that if Roman wasn't in the common room to socialise then something must be wrong and they'll go to Emile directly. 

Logan scratched Virgil's head, just above the strap of his muzzle, making the pup chuff contently. 

Rounding the corner, they entered the commons. Neither caught sight of Roman right away, seconds making both anxious, but eventually they spotted her being cradled by the massive, and weirdly submissive, newcomer. 

Clicking to silence Virgil, Logan tilted his head curiously. The bitch didn't seem distressed, infact seeming close to sleep. It was obvious, even from here, the patient was exhibiting some form of nesting instincts, codling someone other than his own pups, he'd even pulled some blankets around them both - further solidifying his nesting theory. 

Logan was curious - what was causing this behaviour? Did he have pups at home he’d been forced to abandon? Perhaps the bitch’s small size and young age was causing this, technically a full grown dog but the pup was so small and uncertain about many things, Logan could see how it could activate a mothering instinct. 

Still, it was clear Virgil was not impressed, most likely overprotective of any one - sans Logan - touching his mate. Logan suspected the only reason the dog wasn’t getting riled up, was because of the very-evident platonic nature of the interaction, and how little reaction the bitch was giving.

Deciding to approach calmly before Virgil’s impatience got the better of him, Logan signaled Virgil to follow, trying not to lead a direct path- concerned about appearing a threat to the nesting giant. Sitting a few paces away from the two, actually receiving a smile from the larger, Logan sat back and waited, signally Virgil that he could leave his side.

Predictably, Virgil was instantly beelining for the two, unconcerned about appearing threatening. 

Patton beamed at the approaching puppy, tilting his neck on display to show he was still harmless. He watched as Virgil paused, apparently not expecting that reaction, but liking it nonetheless, before he continued forward, sniffing at Patton and then Ro. The pup spent a while sniffing at Ro’s butt, but Patton wasn’t concerned, that was how dogs said hello! This must be their first time meeting! 

“Hi” He whispered gently as the pup continued, leaning on Patton’s thigh to reach Ro’s face, sniffing at that gently, he gave Patton’s neck a brief but ticklish sniff before hopping down, moving back to the front of them. Patton blinked as the pup started tugging at Ro, whining insistently until Patton let go.

It was heartwarming to see the care the clearly well trained pup exhibited, carefully sitting Ro down to the side of Patton before turning back to him, yipping slightly to get Patton’s attention.

Patton tilted his head curiously, trying to think of what the pup wanted. A smile came to his face, with how Virgil had simply  _ moved Ro off his lap, almost as though-  _

That was it! The puppy was a little  _ jealous  _ of the attention that baby was getting, he must want some cuddles and not sure how to get them with a baby in the way.

Never one to deny anyone a hug, Patton cooed and leaned forward to scoop the pup up. His happiness was cut short by a mean snarl and an open-palm slap to the face by a grumpy looking puppy.

Sheepishly, Patton let go of Virgil, who rolled off his lap in a huff. Aw, did he upset the pup? He didn’t mean to! Maybe he was the kinda dog that didn’t like being fussed over, and wanted to lie on Patton’s lap himself and just enjoy the contact that way? 

Patton’s fretful musings were cut off by Virgil growling at his little girl, who whined slightly and rolled onto her tummy. Patton was quite confused, even more so when her skirt was pushed up to reveal her tush. The pup had just sniffed her, why was he going again?

All questions halted as Virgil jumped up on Roman, pawing at his pants until his tail popped out, humping the air as he got closer to Ro’s tush where-

_ Absolutely not! _

Patton jumped up to his full height, clapping loudly, successfully startling Virgil to stop.

“No! BAD,  _ BAD DOG! You STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! NAUGHTY!” _

Virgil whined in confusion, glancing at an equally confused Logan. Clearly, Virgil’s owner hadn’t trained him as well as Patton had thought if he still had a humping problem. Patton directed his attention to the owner, approaching steadily with an accusing finger as the doctor shrunk back, glancing around for guards.

“And YOU! How on EARTH could you sit back and let him do that, HUH? He could’ve hurt her!” 

Patton’s rant was cut off by a rough shove and pain on his shoulder, and he jerked, trying to shake the weight off. The naughty dog was hanging off him, Patton didn’t really want to  _ hurt  _ the pup, after all, but the dog wasn’t letting go. Sighing, he shouldered at the wall, wincing at the pup’s yelps as he finally let go. Virgil, clearly protective of his owner, made to tackle Patton again, snarling angrily. Patton tried to step out of the way, but Virgil’s hand grabbed onto the front of his shirt, pulling up to swing yet again at Patton, this time his fist was closed and the impact knocked his glasses askew. 

_ Now that’s just silly _ , Patton thought, grumbling softly as the pup tried to hit again.

  
  
  


Logan prided himself on being intelligent, and when one is usually the smartest you’re not used to being metaphorically left in the dark - so the forgein feeling of utter confusion sat in his stomach like led, aching to be dispelled, for Logan to  _ understand  _ what events had caused this...altercation. 

There was always an error of unpredictability in animals, but Logan was always more intuitive when it came to animals than humans. Creatures such as Virgil had very readable motives, and emotion so  _ simple  _ that Logan felt very jarred by how he hadn’t seen this fight coming  _ at all. _

Perhaps, Logan mused as the two giants fought, the unknown variable that had affected the situation was the fact one was nesting. Surely that was the case, Logan had regrettably not had a chance to study one that was in the act of nesting with a pup, so it was possible interaction rules changed in this circumstance- and if Logan hadn’t known, he wouldn’t have been able to teach Virgil etiquette. 

Sighing wearily, he decided he’d make notes later- he noticed Virgil using his training well, hitting weak points and rolling away from hits. The other, while impressive in size, clearly wasn’t used to fighting,slow on his feet and unable to predict a lot of Virgil’s hits. What was interesting, however, was his seeming hesitance to fight. Everytime he’d knock Virgil away, he’d shift back as though hoping the fight would be done with. Perhaps this was an effect of nesting, a reduction in aggression and unwillingness to fight- perhaps a mate is supposed to be present to assume a protective role, since the nester wouldn’t be fighting? Certainly seemed plausible. 

Logan glanced to the door, relieved to see Emile, Remy, and the rest of the facilities’ guards had finally made an appearance. Remy looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable, gripping Emile’s hand and muttering something before the boss muttered back, letting go of his hand and shoving him gently. The guard seemed reluctant, but waved his staff to follow him. He was carrying a restraint Logan hadn’t used in a long while- solid metal bar with a lasso at the end to maneuver Virgil without fear of biting. Remy timed the ambush to just after the patient had roughly shoved Virgil backward- while he was still dazed, they lurched forward, Remy grabbing him around the neck with the lasso-like tool, slamming it to the floor to topple the mutt over. Before he’d even hit the floor, the other guards were flanking him, restraining his hands behind his back, tying his ankles and knees together and then looping them together to keep his legs bent at the knee, the last guard shoving the muzzle back on Virgil’s face. Logan bit back the urge to go soothe his distressed dog, he yanked at the restraints and whined.

Thankfully, once Virgil had been restrained, Patton was immediately calm, turning to look at the approaching Emile - poking his pointer fingers together in a sheepish but polite manner. His boss smiled softly.

“Patton,” Ah, yes, that was the animals name, he should’ve remembered from earlier “What’s this I hear about you fighting? And in front of little Ro?”

The giant flushed at the subtle scolding, before explaining what had happened, his anger briefly rising as he got to Logan

“And that doctor didn’t even do anything! It’s his dog!”

Logan opened his mouth to defend himself, before Emile held a hand up to silence him. 

“I’m very sorry you got so upset, Patton, but please understand- Virgil is here for being naughty-” The dog in question appeared at Logan’s side, out of his restraints at Emile’s nod, visibly bruised and whimpering at the word ‘naughty’. Logan ached in sympathy “-And Dr Bain is trying his best, really, he is! Virgil was so much rowdier when he first came. But this training is taking time, as it does with any dog! Logan isn’t a miracle worker, although with Virgil’s improvement, it sure seems like it! So please, if this happens again -and sadly, it might- you can feel free to correct Virgil how you did, because you did so good! But, don’t start yelling at the staff. If you feel Dr Bain isn’t taking an issue seriously, have a talk. It’s just Virgil gets really upset whenever Logan is being threatened”

It was incredible how eloquently Picani could word a situation, how he could diffuse someone’s anger so swiftly with words and control them. Patton looked sedated, nodding softly and sitting on the floor. He turned to look at Virgil, and looked rather remorseful for their little fight, and even bared his neck submissively, clearly hoping there’d be no grudges.

Virgil, for the most part, seemed unsure but not offended by the idea of a truce. Instead he searched for his bitch, and - oh. Little Roman had curled up defensively during the fight, shaking and whimpering although Logan couldn’t tell if she was in pain- he reminded himself yet again to give her a full physical once they got home.

Virgil whimpered louder and leaned forward, but Logan shook his head. Patton was about to leave, but still unsure about nesting animals, he wanted him to leave before they made any move towards the bitch he’d apparently adopted as a pup. 

Logan watched as Emile distracted the nesting dog and led him back to his cell, leaving Ro behind. Logan then walked over to the bitch to see that at some point Dr. King had gone to her, well he supposes that Dr. King is technically the bitch’s doctor, he would have to check on her.

"Dr. King, do you mind if I check on the bitch, this was quite the ordeal for the young pup to witness." Logan questioned.

Remus stood up and smiled, "By all means go ahead, I've actually been meaning to come talk to you, Emile told me you were wanting to take the bitch home for the weekend, and I've come to give you my blessing, in fact you can keep him a little longer if you like, Emile said you have some holiday hours to take and he's left the training equipment you ordered upon your desk. So do take the time with her, she has a lot of training to do."

Logan positively beamed as he scooped the bitch up, temporarily forgetting the check he wanted to do, "Oh yes good idea! And that's wonderful news I'm so glad they have arrived, beginning her vocal training is very important!"

Remus grinned, "Oh it is, it is." He then ruffled Roman's head, "Well bye-bye little one, you be a good girl for Logan and Virgil now."

Roman whimpered, not at all liking what he had heard, just what exactly had Logan gotten him that will help train his vocals?

"Virgil, here." Logan called out as he held the bitch correctly, not willing to put her down incase she was badly injured.

Virgil scurried over and once more began sniffing at his bitch, he was still confused by the whole ordeal, had the other dog known something was wrong with his bitch?

"Come." Logan commanded, heading back to his office to collect the items before leaving. They had a long couple of days ahead, but he knew by the end of it Roman would be all the better for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan: local science man concerned about doggos - nesting?!'
> 
> Crow:


	8. Babies and Doggos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings-
> 
> Flogging, bleeding, torture, piss enema (piss up the ass, perfect home style), rape/non con, forced blowjob,
> 
> medical molestation(?) courtesy of Logan, forced pet play, humiliation, forced urination, cum play /eating cum, forced restraint from use of gag, forced nudity

Remy gleefully skipped downstairs to Tommy’s room, excited to blow off some steam after the absolute shit storm of today - the two goliaths having a brawl over the little bitch. He hadn't wanted his daddy to be in the middle of it, begging Emile to just let them tranquillise the beasts from afar - but his daddy had persisted, claiming he could talk Patton down. He could, of course, Remy would never doubt his daddy, he just hated the man being in danger. 

Shaking the thought away, Remy focused on his brother, staring down at the curled up man. He wondered briefly if this is what daddy felt like when he curled up at his feet. All powerful, complete control. The thought sent tingles all the way to his cock. 

Remy knelt, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand and he poked Thomas none-too-kindly awake. 

Despite currently being in trouble for speaking incredibly rudely to daddy, Tommy's face was still adorable as it jerked awake, grunting sadly as he looked around. Probably missing daddy. 

“Wha-?”

"Good morning baby! Look at you!" Remy gushed, leaning down to kiss him. Thomas had learned by now to accept them, but was still adorably uncertain on what to do in the kiss. He managed to suckle on the boy's tongue, mentally cooing at those wide, glassy eyes as drool dribbled down the other's face. 

Remy leaned back, humming and lifting up the plate of plain, seeded crackers, humming softly as he pulled the naughty boy onto his lap. 

"Now, Tommy, you really upset daddy last night, and he'll be downstairs in a minute hoping for an apology. For now, you're gonna eat this, OK?" 

Thomas opened his mouth without fuss, accepting the food easily - he was a good boy at heart, he just needs to learn. 

Remy slowly fed him the crackers, giving him intermittent drinks of water. His anticipation swelled as he heard Emile coming downstairs. 

His daddy looked calm, ready to punish his newest baby in a way that was fair and taught the lesson. 

The rubber flogger dangled menacingly and even Remy gulped. He'd faced that monster a total of twice, and both times he couldn’t walk for a good while after.

"Remy, baby, has he eaten?" 

Remy nodded, holding up the plate "uh-huh!" 

"Good boy. Put him on his knees, legs spread wide" 

Remy nodded, giving his mandatory "Yes daddy!" before pushing Thomas into place. 

"Thank you, baby. Now, I'm going to begin, OK? You're getting twenty hits for being very, very naughty which upset daddy a lot. We'll see if you're sorry after that" 

Remy hissed. Emile was being brutal today. 

Thomas seemed to be trembling, looking at Remy for some kind of help. Remy smirked down at him, watching as Thomas let out a short shriek at the first hit, bottom lip wobbling so pretty.

“One,” Daddy began.

By the time Emile had counted twelve, Thomas had fallen to his elbows, heaving sobs and trembling heavily. A thin layer of blood coated his ass, trickling down in a little upside down heart. It was almost poetic, in a way, and then - 

“Thirteen,” “Fourteen”

The way Thomas practically wailed was gorgeous, whole body tensing and trembling. 

Remy knelt besides him, wiping his tears gently as he cooed over what a good boy he was being. So very good taking his punishment.

“Fifteen. We’re nearly done.” 

Remy highly doubted Thomas was listening.

“Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen” 

Thomas’ chest was heaving frantically. Emile had the mercy to pause. Gave Thomas a moment to breath before striking again.

“Nineteen”

Emile moved closer, kissing the top of Thomas’ head gently before bringing the flogger down one last time. 

“Twenty. Good boy”

Thomas was gently pulled backward to lean against Emile’s legs, scratching the boy’s head gently. It seemed to unfreeze Tommy’s terrified state, as he let out litany of apologies 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry please, I'm sorry I'll never do it again"

Emile cooed, leaning down to kiss his sweet boy. 

"Very nice, baby, but who are you apologising to?" 

While the gears turned in Thomas' head, Emile absently caressed his jaw as those precious lips wobbled. 

"You? Uh, Da… Daddy?" Emile nodded encouragingly, spurring Thomas on "I'm sorry Daddy! I'm really sorry, daddy please I'll never do it again!" 

Remy was beaming in the background, finally free of his rigid pants and freely palming himself - he had permission, for once. 

Emile began unbuttoning his pants, pulling out his cock and giving it a few strokes - although it was already incredibly hard. 

"Such lovely apologies, sweet boy. Come here and make up with daddy~" 

Eager at being given a chance at redemption, Thomas lurched forward for Emile's cock, lapping at the precome and trying to take the length in his mouth. 

Emile was content to watch for now, the adorable display as Thomas hurriedly tried to figure out how to suck him off. He was clumsy, a stark contrast to Remy's confidence, tongue rolling around haphazardly as he attempted to make it pleasurable. Emile had to laugh, Thomas flushing in humiliation, lips half way down his cock and eyes tearful. 

Emile looked up at Remy, who was wholeheartedly stroking himself now, and waved him over.

"Remy, sweetheart, come help him out. This is just pathetic." 

Remy gladly accepted the invitation, leisurely strolling up to them at his own damn pace, before grabbing at Thomas' hair roughly and forcing it down the whole length. Predictably, Thomas began heaving, Remy manoeuvring him off Emile's cock and into the floor just in time for him to heave up the crackers and water, while Remy laughed cruelly. 

The thought of emptying Thomas out was giving him ideas, still, resuming his job as Daddy, Emile tutted in disappointment. 

"Remy! That was a very naughty thing you did, baby boy. You apologise right now before you get a few smacks on the flogger." 

Immediately sobering, Remy wrapped his arms around Thomas and put on his sorriest voice. 

"I'm very sorry for being mean, Tommy" 

He played with Thomas' nipples gently, to show how very sorry he was. 

"Good boy, Remy. Now help your brother properly" 

Remy nodded, cupping the back of Thomas' head and pushing it gently down into Emile's cock, bobbing it slowly and letting up when Thomas seemed to be struggling. 

Emile simply sat back, watching gleefully as sweet Thomas' lips bounced on his cock, Remy knowing the best pace to set for Emile's pleasure--the man began moaning, biting his lip in arousal at the scared and slightly stunned look in Thomas' eyes. 

After a few minutes, Emile was gripping the back of Thomas' hair and shoving his head down, coming with a groan down his baby's throat. 

Thomas spluttered, but tried to swallow his daddy's load like a good boy. 

Emile pulled him off, smiling softly and letting him drop the weight of his head onto Emile's open hand. What a cutie. 

Emile gave Tommy a moment to collect himself, humming adoringly. He locked eyes with Remy as he spoke, 

"you did so well baby boy, you apologised so nice and showed me how sorry you were! All that's left is taking your punishment, and then you'll be good!" 

The look on Thomas' face was adorable, all confused and scared. Emile kissed his cheek.

"Be a good boy. Take your punishment nicely, OK?" 

Emile rolled Thomas over, patting his butt assuringly before spreading the cheeks unable to stop an adoring smile before kissing his hole. The pretty little thing seemed to seal itself back up without getting any looser, and Emile loved working it back open every time. 

A grumble disrupted Emile's musings, and he looked up, amused at the pout on Remy's face. The guard could be such a brat sometimes, but Emile absolutely loved it. Emile knew that Remy treasured his kisses, and was probably a little jealous of Tommy getting them so freely when he had to earn them. 

Oh well, the little shit would have to get over it. 

Emile got to work opening Thomas up, cooing along at all his little noises. Once satisfied, Emile started working his still soft cock into Thomas, chuckling at the confused noises coming from the baby. 

Remy leaned to Thomas' face, kissing at the shell of his ear and whispering comforts. Emile let go of his bladder, shooting hot piss into his tiny baby, crooning at the noises of distress, shouting and wriggling while Remy helped pin him. 

Emile groaned happily as the stream came to an end, reaching round to grab Thomas' face, relishing in the humiliation. 

"Good boy, Tommy. I'm gonna pull out now, you try and push anything out and I'll give you forty on the flogger, mkay?" 

Fear very much evident, Thomas nodded, and Emile pulled out slowly, groaning again as the little hole sealed yet again, the tiniest dribble escaping. 

Emile glanced at Remy, smiling at his little boy. Silly baby was still hard. 

"Remy, you need a hand, baby boy? Come here, let daddy help you" 

Remy practically scurried to Emile, and the daddy laughed, moving him to be at Thomas' hole, Emile pushed against him. 

Taking Remy's cock, he pushed it to Thomas' puckered hole, only bothering to push the head in before he started stroking his baby's length, kissing at his shoulders. 

"Good boy, pretty boy. So lovely for daddy" 

Remy keened, bucking his hips with a whine. 

"Oh! What beautiful noises, are you singing for your daddy, huh~?" 

His baby whines louder, leaning back to look at him. 

"Daddy, daddy please! I'm - I'm gonna!" 

Emile hummed, giving him a gentle kiss. 

"C'mon, cum like a big boy. Make daddy proud." 

That was all the encouragement Remy needed, cock twitching as it released, cum mixing with Emile's piss, his little boy's head rolling onto his shoulder as he gasped through his climax. 

Emile gave him another kiss, pulling his limp cock out. 

"Perfect. So good. Go and get daddy that plug so Tommy can move around without spilling" 

He watched as the guard crawled off, a dazed look in his eyes as the headspace and post-come bliss overtook him. Remy came back a few moments later with the plug. It was Remy's smallest, but it should seal little Tommy up nice. 

First, he shoved it in Thomas' mouth, telling him to suck. Once he was happy it was coated, he pulled it out the boy's mouth and began working it into the hole. He gave a few tugs of the plug to check it was secure before humming happily and pulling the baby onto his lap. 

"You did so well, Thomas! Took your punishment so good, perfect. Such a good baby. Daddy's so proud." 

Thomas whined loudly, trying to shift off his lap. Emile tutted, holding him still. He'll have none of that. 

He wrapped Thomas in the blanket Remy had passed him, smiling softly as Remy wrapped himself up in his own. 

He'd gotten both the boys matching blankets, the fluffiest material, in Emile's signature pink. Thomas had a star embroidered on the middle in yellow thread, while Remy had 'Zzz' on his. Both had 'Daddy's baby boy' embroidered on the corner. 

Emile handed the corner to Thomas as he finished tucking him in, cooing at the boy started instinctively stroking the letters to soothe himself, holding the corner to his chest like a little toddler. It was absolutely precious. Emile couldn't wait until Thomas was so far gone he'd be doing such adorable things willingly. 

Emile cradled Tommy on his lap, lifting an arm to accept a blissed out Remy nuzzling his side. He gave Thomas a kiss to the temple every time he whined, holding him still as he shifted uncomfortably at the sensation of cooling piss inside him. Hopefully he could train Thomas to love it, as Emile truly loved the sensation of pissing inside his baby. 

Everything was perfect as Emile snuggled his boys. He had everything he wanted. 

* * *

Once inside his office Logan set about checking over Roman, securing his gloves he began poking and prodding different areas, before focusing once more on the bitch's genitals as that seemed to be where the problem was yesterday, not to mention just because he may have seen the other dog, Patton, nesting with the pup didn't mean he hasn't possibly fucked him too, though it did seem unlikely, not to mention Virgil would have been vicious from the get go.

"S-stop I'm not in any pain!" Roman tried to insist, he hated how this doctor would manhandle him and check him over as if he really was an animal, it had been weeks and still hadn't gotten used to it.

Logan let out an agitated sigh but then brightened up, remembering what Remus had said to him earlier.

Temporarily abandoning his check over, he went to his desk and began opening up the items he had requested.

He excitedly pulled out the shock collar - a new kind of training device, that ran on circuit power - it was quite the bulky thing but he didn't envision Roman having to wear it long, so far the bitch was quick to learn, he then pulled out various gags and headgear, now these were the things he was mostly excited for - the gags would help cure the bitch's speech problem, no more mimicking humans, she'll have to learn how to vocalise as a normal dog, luckily with Virgil around its something she'll pick up on rather quickly, Virgil will probably be very attentive to her needs, especially since no doubt moving her to his home for a few days will cause her to be anxious, she'll soon settle though.

Grabbing the collar and the ball gag he moved back over to his dogs, he smiled as he watched Virgil groom Roman, the little pup had her face scrunched up as drool coated her face, Virgil really was such a softie, just an overgrown pup at times.

He was proud of the way he looked after his bitch too, Logan would have to try and explaining the other dogs nesting behaviour to him so he won't try mounting her in front of him, obviously the other dog was under the impression Roman was younger than she looked, and since she acted like it too it just confirmed that she was his pup, he supposed there was nothing wrong with that if it kept both dogs calm, it just meant making sure Virgil understood that.

"Virgil, away." He commanded, pulling a treat out of his pocket and throwing it to the mutt when he did as he was told. The happy yip he got in response made him smile.

He chuckled at the state of Roman after Virgil's grooming, pulling over this bitch's blanket, he gently wiped away at the saliva till she could open her eyes again. 

"Right then girl, look at these nice new presents I've got for you." He cooed.

Roman eyed the items wearily, a frown taking over his face when he noticed what they were. "I am not wearing those!" He cried outraged. This dog business was getting too far.

Honestly the bitch's mimicry of human phrases was impressive - even if it was extremely unnerving to hear - but he couldn't help but wonder what the poor bitch had been around to learn these sorts of things.

He gently shushed her and then held up the ball bit of the gag, hiding the straps within his hands so she wouldn't notice, she had been focused on the collar so he knew this would be the easiest one to put on first. 

He waved the ball around catching her focus - and Virgil's too, dog's ♡ - he chuckled at their reactions.

"Look at the ball! Do you want the ball! Come on little one, you better take it before Virgil does~" he cooed, gently inching the ball closer to her face. At the mention of Virgil's name she seemed to glance over, obviously thinking that Virgil may actually come over and take it, and looking over Logan realised Virgil may just do that - as if the dog didn't have enough toys of his own. 

He gently tapped the ball against the dogs lips, "Come on girl, take it." He gently offered.

Frowning when she turned away, looking distressed.

"Roman, behave now and take the ball." He said more sternly, he could see from the corner of his eyes as Virgil tilted his head at the tone, inching closer to the pair, clearly sensing his bitch wasn't behaving.

Perhaps the poor thing was more neglected than he had first thought, had the other never had toys before? But then again the bitch had a soft toy, one that he believed the nesting dog had given her, Perhaps she was only used to the softer toys?

"Come on now, don't you want to try it." He tried once more to be gentle, but the bitch was once again frowning.

"NO! I DON'T WANT - "

Before Logan could react Virgil was already in front of him and snarling at his bitch.

Roman let out a distressed cry, it was clear she wanted to run away but was frozen with fear, which was understandable, it wasn't wise for a bitch to piss off her alpha. 

"Back Virgil, back." He gently coaxed, once more offering the dog a treat when he obeyed.

He then tapped the ball to the bitch's mouth once more, "Be a good girl now, and take the ball." 

He grinned once more when the bitch hesitantly did so, she gave a slight tug and an adorable whine of confusion when he didn't let go, and when she looked up at him he was quick to secure the straps around her face, making sure it was on tight enough so she wouldn't be able to paw it off, the high pitched noise of distress was expected but still heart wrenching as she began to panic. 

He was quick to pin her down, not wanting her to start running around in a panic, her whining picked up, so he gently began petting her, gently running his fingers through her fur, it often helped Virgil calm down. 

Speaking of, Virgil had also started whining, moving his face so it was besides his mates, he whimpered with concern, confused with what was wrong now.

Eventually she finally stopped moving, so Logan quickly wrapped the collar around her neck whilst she was still, he then went back to gently fussing her. He frowned sadly when he could see that she was trembling.

"There, there girl, it's all over now. Look after her Virgil." He told his other dog before he got up and began packing up for the day.

Roman remained where he was, on the floor shaking, he couldn't believe he was so easily tricked into taking the gag… in his defense he didn't want Virgil hurting him… he also thought it was a chew toy and not a gag.

He didn't know whether or not to try sitting up, he didn't really feel like moving but Virgil sniffing around him was making him nervous. 

He shakily pushed himself up on his arms, his jaw was already starting to tingle from being kept open.

Virgil sniffed around at his face, clearly sniffing at the leather straps there. Roman brought a hand up to the straps feeling around for the latch, and when he finally found it and began trying to undo it a painful shock ran through him. He let out a screech that was muffled by the gag. Virgil yipped in distress, quickly looking at Logan for the answers, but Logan was pointing a finger sternly at Roman.

"Bad girl, bad! No pawing at that." Logan said sternly.

Roman tried to protest, tried to demand the other take this thing off, but all that came out was a few muffled whines and cries, which made him whine and cry harder. Virgil whined in response and began nuzzling close to his mate.

Finally ready to go, Logan grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the trembling dog and then picked it up - the correct way - then made his way out of the building, Virgil at his heels. 

An hour later and he was carrying the pup into the house, moving to the dog bed to gently place the bitch in, he still needed to give her a check over. 

But first, "Virgil, here boy." 

He laughed as Virgil was instantly in front of him, practically bouncing on his feet as he eagerly waited. His mutt really did hate the uniform the asylum forced the animals to wear, he didn't blame him.

He quickly helped remove the items of clothing, finally free, the dog a gave happy bark and ran off, probably to play with one of his toys.

Logan watched him run off with a chuckle before turning back to the bitch, he felt his heart melt at the sight of those big puppy eyes looking up at him, the little thing was still trembling. 

Gloves on, and petroleum jelly at the ready, Logan once more began prodding at the bitch, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, so once more he ran a glove finger around the others hole, and yep the bitch yelped clearly stressed, so scooping a generous amount of the jelly he once again gently applied the substance inside, he chuckled as the bitch whined, and started presenting herself. It's little moans drew Virgil back over. 

The mutt dropped a rubber bone by Logan’s feet then eyed his mate curiously, growing excited at the noises and the fact she was presenting herself. Virgil gave a low whine, looking at Logan for permission to mount.

Logan let out a fond sigh, "Really I should try and keep you both apart till she's healed… but seeing as this is all new and stressful to her, you both copulating may benefit her." He mumbled mostly to himself, his dogs confused whine brought him out of his musings however.

He let out another fond sigh, and stood up, "Alright, alright, but be gentle." He urged, knowing full well the dog didn't understand what he meant.

Indeed Virgil rushed forward and quickly mounted his bitch with a low groan, Roman responded with her own moan. Now that was curious? Normally it took awhile before she was moaning, was the jelly helping ease the process? Perhaps she couldn't produce her own natural lubrication? It was something he clearly was going to have to look into. 

He hummed thoughtfully as he left the dogs to it, sure they would come running if they needed him.

Roman watched as the doctor left the room, whatever that stuff was the doctor had put in him made Virgil actually able to slide in him easier, meaning it hurt less and felt good, really good, so good.

He whined and moaned behind the gag, hips thrusting back against Virgil's own, the others pace as rough and harsh as ever.

Has it always felt this good?

Virgil growled happily as he bit at his mates neck, "Mine, mine, good bitch, mine." He growled.

Roman moaned and pressed his front half lower down, raising his ass higher. Whining around the gag, he could tell drool was pouring it around it, could feel it dribbling down his chin. His mind was fading as pleasure washed over him, he think's he might be saying Virgil's name on repeat, but all that can be heard was the muffled whine's of an animal in heat. 

Meanwhile Logan was placing pieces of newspaper down, obviously the bitch needed to be toilet trained amongst other things, he knew it would be a while though before Virgil was done mating however, so in the meantime he'd figure he may as well get the house set up and puppy proofed, perhaps he should prepare the dog bowls too, this will be the first time the dogs actually eat together and Logan was curious to see how the dynamic will affect their eating habits. He'll be making many notes over this next few days that's for sure.

It was forty minutes later when Virgil was finally done, cumming deep into his mate, so much so Roman's belly swelled from being filled.

Once Virgil had pulled out Roman groaned, cum practically squirting out of his ass, his own seed covering the dog bed beneath him. Unable to hold himself up he ended up falling to his side with a grunt. 

Just then Logan walked over and studied them, curious to see why Virgil was chuffing happily, seeming proud of himself. 

When Roman rolled onto her back he understood why. Virgil was sniffing at her bloated tummy, chuffing and chirping happily as he licked at the belly.

Pregnant, Virgil thought he had gotten his bitch pregnant, honestly that explained some things. He would occasionally whine sadly around Roman a few days after mating when her stomach would go back to a normal size, obviously realising he hadn't successfully gotten his bitch pregnant… perhap's that was something he could discuss with Dr. Picani and Dr. King. He knew both of them were very interested in body modifications, perhaps they could find a way to conduct a successful womb transplant.

"Oh Virgil." He cooed, his poor pup would be disappointed again, he wished it was something he could fix now but knew it would take time… no matter, his main focus shall be focusing on the bitch's training, then when he went back to work he'll discuss the possibilities with the other two doctors.

Virgil looked at him clearly pleased with himself, which made Logan feel even more sad, he knew the mutt would get over it though, but that didn't make it any easier.

The bitch gave a little whine rolling back onto her stomach as she began presenting herself again only for more cum to come pouring out of her, it seemed she retained a lot of her mates ejaculation, obviously a natural function that would help with securing pregnancies, that was actually interesting to note considering the bitch technically didn't have the right bodily functions to conceive yet tried to anyway. Perhaps this will prove to be a useful factor when it came to doing a transplant. He went to write that down.

Roman let out a moan as the cum leaking out of him finally came to a halt. Once more he tried getting up, only to fall forward when Virgil mounted him again, a stressed cry escaping past the gag, he tried calling out no, but thanks to the gag it was just a sad whine, not that Virgil would actually listen to him anyway but still.

Logan came back over and let out a sigh, "Oh Virgil get off of her, she needs to rest."

Virgil whined but got back off, his cock dragging pleasantly across Roman's inner walls as he went making him moan. Which of course made Virgil whine.

"Easy girl." Logan chided, "Virgil Where's your ball? Go get your ball!" He playful spoke to the dog, Virgil yipped excitedly and ran to get his toy.

Logan reached down and tugged at Romans collar, ignoring the confused whine as he tugged the pup off the bed, "Follow Roman." He commanded.

The dog whined and huffed but Logan was willing to ignore that for now, obviously she was just tired after Virgil had mated her, besides she did end up following him.

She was a little slow and unsteady but again he wasn't surprised, he led her over to the spread of newspapers, he watched slightly amused as the pup crawled on the paper, it almost looked like she was reading what was written, how adorable. 

Roman stared up at Logan in confusion, Logan smiled.

"Pee here." He said simply, hoping that his pup could clearly understand the simple command. 

Roman stared up at him… was he serious… he wanted him to pee… here? Just on newspapers? What was wrong with using a chamber pot.

He also didn't need to pee.

He tried to convey this however to the other, but he wasn't sure his whining came across that way.

"Are you confused pup?" He wondered if the bitch will only go where Virgil goes?

"Virgil!" He called, smiling as heard the dog running towards him, biting at the ball in his mouth, pressing himself up against his masters leg, he looked up at him eagerly clearing hoping for some playtime, he chuckled and ruffled the others fur, he took the ball but pointed at the paper where Roman was.

Virgil tilted his head curiously but approached his mate, happily giving her a few licks before turning back to Logan.

Logan crouched and crinkled the paper which made Virgil lean forward to smell it.

"Pee on this Virgil." He said, positive that Virgil would understand the command. 

And indeed his dog gave a bark of understanding and sniffed around the paper.

Roman slowly tried backing away but Virgil grabbed him and placed him in the middle. 

He felt his soul sink a little when he realised what the other was going to do. Not again, he thought despondently to himself.

Surprisingly, Virgil pushed his face into Roman's neck to get his attention then slowly raised a leg and began happily pissing in front of him and Logan. 

Roman was a little mortified, did Logan really expect him to just sacrifice his dignity like that? To pee on the newspaper like an actual puppy. 

From the two pairs of eyes focusing on him intently, he guessed the answer was yes. Roman shifted awkwardly, if anything, Roman needed to pee less after Virgil's little… performance. It seemed Logan would only respond to dog like gestures but how would a dog communicate that? Roman was more of a cat lover, he didn't really know much about dog behaviour. 

Logan was still staring at the confused looking bitch while Virgil had run off with his toy again, chuffing to himself. Perhaps she needed to be put in position, then she could figure out what was being asked of her?

Logan approached deliberately, not wanting to startle the bitch. He started at the knees, pulling them far enough apart to minimise the bitch getting piss on herself. Roman let out a confused, high pitched yelp, and Logan petted her hip soothingly. The gag was working wonders for her vocalising. 

Next, Logan pushed her hips down, very low in the optimum position for a bitch to relieve herself. 

Still, Roman made no move to urinate, waving her head about and whining in distress. Perhaps the muzzle was stressing her out right now? Sighing sadly, Logan began petting the pup gently, hoping to provide some form of comfort. 

"There, there, sweet pup. You'll understand soon." 

Roman simply whined behind the gag, shifting around. This position was incredibly uncomfortable, but he had a suspicion he wouldn't be allowed to just walk off. Sighing, Roman tried to focus on releasing his bladder to escape this awkward situation.

After a moment, he managed to let out a small stream of piss, thighs trembling as he dipped his head in shame while Logan watched intently. 

Logan beamed as the bitch finally peed, it wasn't much but he'd make sure she can find her way back to her 'potty' spot at all times. Hoping to encourage her to continue going in this spot, he leant forward to praise her. 

"Good girl! Good potty! Very, very good!" Logan reached out to pet her fur, cooing at the little noises escaping the gag.

Standing again, Logan supposed it was time to feed them both. He tapped his thigh twice, then, 

"Follow, Roman" 

It was very satisfying to watch the new bitch listen to him, she was so very intelligent, sometimes a little too intelligent for her own good. 

Leading the pup to the kitchen, with Virgil tagging along midway through, Logan grabbed Virgil's metal bowl - he made a note to buy a second dog bowl, for now she'll eat from a cleaned out biscuit tin. 

Pouring out the kibble, Logan smiled fondly as he watched out the corner of his eye while Virgil used his body pushing against Roman's to herd her to the corner where he always receives his food, marked by a purple matt. He really did have two adorable and smart dogs. 

Once Logan was happy with the portions, Virgil naturally getting a little more, he made his way over. He'd need to watch, as this was the first time they'd eaten together and was wary of fights breaking out. 

Logan stood straight, staring down with kind eyes as he said slowly, and carefully "Virgil, Roman. Food." before placing the bowls down in front of the respective pups. 

Logan took a minute to untie the ball gag, chuckling at the line of drool and whine that escaped the bitch before standing back from the two. 

As expected, Virgil tucked right in, eating as though he'd been starving for days - the over dramatic pup had eaten less than four hours ago. Roman seemed more hesitant, staring at the food with uncertainty before shifting away, looking suspiciously like she wanted nothing more than to run off. 

Once she'd finally calmed down, and ducked her head to begin eating, Virgil let out an aggressive snarl, jerking his head away from his own bowl to set his teeth against her throat, snarling. 

The bitch was clearly beyond terrified, tensing up and trembling before shakily backing up as Virgil started approaching. 

Logan frowned deeply, concerned Virgil's behaviour was going to encourage anxiety surrounding feeding time. 

He watched as Virgil began to masturbate, growling at his bitch while aiming at her food. Logan tilted his head in intrigue, curious. After a few moments Virgil released all over his bitch's kibble before chuffing happily and returning to his food. 

Logan blinked, humming in thought. Had Virgil claimed that food as his? Roman certainly didn't seem eager to go near it, pushed against the edge of the mat and very deliberately not looking at the food. Logan resigned himself to feeding the dogs separately, sighing sadly at Roman's terrified posture.

It was a surprise when Virgil pulled back from eating to stare at Roman, grunting softly and approaching again. Logan only had a brief moment to worry about the dog being territorial enough to fight the bitch before Virgil leant down, using his head to push the bowl closer to the bitch, yipping positively, possibly encouraging. 

Roman simply shifted backwards more, still wary. 

The dog was unperturbed by the bitch's hesitance, booping the bowl closer before barking, even play bowing to encourage a happier mindset within the other dog. Roman eyed the bowl in consideration, eyes flicking to Logan for confirmation. 

Logan eagerly nodded, trying to be as positive as possible 

"Good girl! Food." 

Roman stared blankly at the cum - covered kibble, growing more unappealing by the second. Yet, he dipped his head into the makeshift bowl and began nibbling at whatever wasn't covered in Virgil's seed. He'd rather not eat it at all, not Logan looked ready to get rather upset at Roman's lack of appetite - and Virgil got downright dangerous when Logan was upset. 

He pulled up for a moment once he'd eaten everything that he could avoid getting cum on, locking eyes with Logan to try and convey that he didn't want anymore. As expected, Logan simply pointed back at the bowl and repeated the command of 'Food' 

Roman sighed and got back to work, closing his eyes to try and forget what it actually was he was eating. 

It didn't actually taste horrible like Roman had expected, and softened up the otherwise very solid and dry kibble. 

As Roman was finishing up his meal, both him and Virgil were given water, and Roman quietly prayed Virgil didn't want to cum in that as well. 

He moved to the water, and took a few hesitant sips before relaxing slightly, drinking so much water he almost finished the bowl. He hadn't noticed Logan had come up behind him before the gag was being tied back around him and he let out a petulant whine of frustration that Logan tried to soothe. 

"I know, girl. It must be a terrible nuisance to have that in your mouth. It shan't be forever, pup" 

Roman shook his head furiously, knowing it was a futile effort to try and shake the thing off, but he simply didn't know how else to communicate how… Unhappy he was. 

Logan clicked his tongue in sympathy, feeling somewhat guilty. He couldn't even give her treats for being a good girl, and she couldn't groom herself or Virgil. He gently grabbed her chin to stop the distressed (and frankly heart breaking) shaking, petting at her fur. 

Eventually, Roman seemed to sag, resting the whole weight of her head onto his hand and closing her eyes to accept the pets. Logan smiled proudly. What a good girl. 

Standing up after a few moments, he glanced at Virgil who was lazily chewing at his toy, waiting for either a command or dismissal. He knew Virgil liked taking a nap after eating, and it looked as though his bitch would be the same. Dogs tended to sleep more, although he had no doubt Virgil would be demanding play in a few hours. 

"OK! Virgil, Roman. Free!" 

Virgil instantly made his way out the kitchen, and Logan would bet he was trying to find another toy to show off to his bitch. 

Roman herself made no move to leave, eyes slightly glazed as she moved to lean slightly on Logan. It seemed she needed to nap immediately after eating, the little cutie all tuckered out. Logan patted her head before making deliberate steps out the kitchen. 

"Follow. Roman" as he made his way to the bed, picking up the purple blanket. He knew dogs were capable of pulling blankets around themselves, Logan just enjoyed it. 

Without being prompted, she made her way into the empty bed and simply curled up. 

Although her brief show of confidence was probably due to her exhausted state, Logan considered it progress and gave her plenty head patts after tucking her in. 

Roman grumbled uselessly behind the gag, shaking his head rapidly until a hand came out to stop him, likely before he smacked his head. He looked up in one last plea to take it off, but was only given a pitying smile before Logan turned away and left. 

Letting out a loud whine of frustration, he kicked a leg out in a huff, pouting to himself as he considered how he'd gotten here. 

It wasn't fair! None of this was fair! Why did he have to have a literal evil twin, or get locked in an asylum, why did the literal dog man decide to piss on him?! 

Virgil had approached the bed, hesitant for once in his life. His bitch seemed really upset and he didn't know why. She was curled up in their own little den, twitching in frustration. Virgil wasn't exactly the best at comfort, and this was his first mate. He didn't want to ruin this. 

Still, he slowly crawled onto the bed - if the bitch tried to kick him off, he probably would've let her just this once. But she didn't, in fact she barely reacted as Virgil curled his body protectively around her and cuddled up closer, letting out powerful rumbles to try and assure the bitch - 'your alpha is strong, your alpha is here. Listen to how powerful he is. You can rest, you're gonna be safe' 

Roman tried to get frustrated at Virgil getting too close for comfort and fucking growling at him again but he was just too dang warm and cosy to complain. The rumbling felt weirdly nice, instead of bowel-release levels of scary. As Roman nuzzled the soft blanket, he couldn't help but think how comfortable this was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan- whew! Another smut! Went a bit darker this time, but honestly we've talked about all much Remy/Emile fluff and kink stuff in the gc I just get excited to write them! For any one wondering, the two are together, but both enjoy watching the other assault and have sex with other people.
> 
> Crow - Good doggos 🥺 I wrote the smut stuff for Ro and V, before promptly handing the controls to pan yelling insanely about forcing Ro to pee like a girl dog and making Virgil cum on food to show he provides for his bitch - we talk about what can happen a lot in this fic~ (don't focus on this is supposed to be set in whilst reading this story btw lmao)
> 
> \+ there is a discord! (18+ only)
> 
> https://discord.gg/AhEz8N73uf
> 
> And if you'd like to just discuss this au, we both have the same names on that server. Summon one of us and we'll drop you in the group chat


	9. The poor beans punishment continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️  
> Warnings: Rape/non-con, piss, forced infantilism, forced feminsation, forced animalisation, non-con medical touching, gags, abuse of power. 
> 
> Let us know if we miss any tags, but always check the main story tags anyway as well as chapter tags and stay safe~
> 
> Our apologies for the spelling/grammar mistakes you will see.

Thomas shifted uncomfortably on Emile's lap, the liquids inside him seemed to slosh around, it even made his tummy a little distended. He whimpered as he tried to get away, though where he could even try and go he didn't know, he had no way out of the room he had been trapped in for weeks… he missed sunlight.

"Ah ah, none of that baby, stay on daddy's lap like a good boy~" Emile cooed, pressing sweet little kisses to his baby boys temple, at the sound of whining he a let out a chuckle and then began giving Remy some sweet kisses on his head too. 

He then began patting Thomas' belly, gently pushing down on the bulge, laughing cruelly at how it made Thomas whine. 

"Aww does the poor baby need to go potty? Little baby's going to have to wait, you can hold it a little longer for daddy, Remy go get daddy the special wand you love so much, you can show Tommy how much fun it is!" He exclaimed as if talking to a child, and with the way his baby boy's face lit up with delight, nodding his head eagerly with a "Yes daddy!" before running off, he was. So cute.

He took the time to maneuver his other baby boy fully onto his lap, in a way that was secure so his baby couldn't get away and end up hurting himself, and in a way that pushed out his belly a little more making Emile groan and harden in his pants once more.

"Oh baby look at you~ Look at what daddy did to your little belly, got you so full up. Such a good boy taking all that in such a tight little hole." He praised.

Emile smirked as Remy came back over with the wand and some more of his special toys. Remy blushed at the other's heated look.

"I wanted to share my toys with him daddy." Remy childishly explained.

Emile cooed at his adorable baby, "What a good boy you are sharing with your little brother, for being so good you can pick which toy you want to show off first~"

Remy beamed, before looking over his items, contemplating which one Tommy could have the most fun with now. 

He grinned wickedly as he chose the first toy, his daddy loves it when he stuffed their bellies so full, he loved it even more when they had  _ these  _ on as well!

Thomas let out a startled gasp as Remy placed the first suction cup over his nipple, he looked over to see that the other was grinning and squeezing at the pump to get it to automatically start pumping itself, he then put the other cup on his other nipple. 

All three moaned simultaneously. Thomas' eyes had already glazed over and was looking at the pump device in confusion, not understanding how it was working by itself… really it wasn't perhaps the best thing to be focusing on right now - and yet it was probably the best distraction he had.

  
  


Emile was watching hungrily as those nipples harden and grew, they looked ready for milking, and when combined with the sight of the soft swell of his baby boys tummy,  _ well _ , didn't it just fill his head with such  _ wonderful  _ ideas~

God he wished he could see both his boy's bellies grow bigger, he could picture them dressed up in their little princess dresses - Remy adored wearing his - the material practically tearing at the seams as it struggled to contain their growing mass. Both his baby's barely able to walk, let alone pleasure each other. He could see them struggling, he could see Remy try and lower himself to the ground so he could give Tommy’s little hole kisses, but struggle as his belly got in the way. They'd both probably constantly lose balance; struggle to do any of their basic functions, they'll turn to him with their wide innocent eyes, begging him for help.

He groaned, as began thrusting his hips up, grinding up against Thomas, his little baby was still distracted it seemed. Better fix that.

"Remy pick another toy~"

The baby grabbed one, an encrusted golden plastic crown, holding it up for his daddy to see proudly - as if Emile wasn't the one that had gotten it for him. 

"Good  _ boy _ ." He let out a breathy moan as he praised the other for unknowingly feeding his fantasy.

"Come over here darling and put it on for him." He coaxed, eyes darkening as he watched his baby approach, swaying his hips, the movement exaggerated in an obvious attempt to draw attention to his rear. Which it most certainly did.

  
  


Remy sat himself at an angle, knowing - and enjoying - the fact that his daddy's eyes were on his ass as he leant himself forward to put the crown on his baby brother's head. He excitedly wiggled his ass, both for his daddy's entertainment  _ and  _ because he was excited by how cute Tommy looked in a crown. His big brown eyes looking up at him now, that pouty bottom lip trembling adorably, he couldn't resist. He leant forward and gave him a kiss, before it could become anything more than a chaste pressing of lips, a hand smacked down on his ass hard. He knew for a fact that was going to be a nice red hand print from his daddy there for the rest of the day.

He let out a high pitched noise, the sound between a cry and a moan, he leant forward a little more and raised his ass up more as looked over his shoulder at his daddy, giving him his best pouty face.

"Did you ask daddy if you could kiss Tommy?" His daddy asked sternly.

When his baby continued pouting and didn't answer right away he reached back out and roughly pinched at his reddened cheek. 

Remy whined some more, "I'm sorry daddy! I just couldn't resist, he just looked so cute in his crown! I promise I'll be a good boy again!"

Emile gave his other ass cheek a firm slap, "I'll forgive you this time, but make sure to ask next time, understand?"

Remy nodded solemnly, "Yes daddy… can I kiss him now?"

Emile chuckled, "Yes baby you may, but first pass daddy your wand and those beads." 

Remy was quick to obey, handing the items over with a cheeky grin, then he was once again kissing Thomas, this time going all in, forcing his tongue inside the other's mouth and tempting Thomas' own into dancing with his, it was so fun when they played together after all.

Emile watched, enamoured by the sight. He gently shifted his position and his hold on Thomas, he wanted to be able to play with both his boy's after all.

He teased Remy's hole with the beads, he chuckled at the way it was winking at him, his baby boy certainly wasn't as tight as Tommy, but that didn't mean he loved his hole any less. 

Though blimey could it suck up things so easily~

He was over halfway in with the beads and it was barely a stretch, though Remy was certainly moaning up a storm, clearly excited that daddy was finally paying attention to his needy hole again, he hated to admit it but he was scared that with Tommy’s perfectly tight hole around daddy wouldn't want to play with him anymore he was so glad to  _ feel  _ that that wasn't the case at all.

Daddy paused for a moment before slamming the remaining beads in all the while, startling a whorish moan from him, one that Tommy unconsciously mimicked. He couldn't help but giggle at that, silly Tommy copying his big brother.

"Daddy~" He whined, rocking his hips to convey he wanted his dad to destroy his ass even more.

"I know baby, I know." Emile was more than happy to comply.

With his other hand he turned on the wand.

Thomas practically screamed in Remy's mouth at the new sensation that had his sensitive little cock hardening in seconds, the device sent  _ very _ pleasant vibrations through his cock. 

He moaned and whined into the kiss, Remy did the same back.

"Good boys, such good  _ dirty  _ boys. Look at you both, such dirty whores for daddy aren't you? Giving me such a good show, and what lovely sounds you make together, a lovely little melody I know I'll never get tired off. That's it Tommy let go, let daddy look after you~" Thomas practically slumped against him at that, giving up so wonderfully against him~ "Don't you just love it when Remy kisses you like that, can you feel how much he loves you? Oh and Remy, my perfect little slut, I think I need to get you some bigger beads, this slutty hole of yours can so easily eat these ones now," Remy let out a shameful moan, whether it was because he enjoyed being degraded, or because he felt ashamed of his loose slut hole, Emile wasn't sure, "Don't worry baby, you know daddy likes that he can fit  _ both  _ his fists in you." Both Remy and Tommy let out moans at that, he bet Tommy couldn't even mentally conceive such an image. 

"I bet my babies are getting close to making cummie wummies~" he mocked in a babying tone, "Both of you are gonna be messy babies after today's session, aren't we? Especially you Tommy~"

Remy pulled away from Thomas, panting harshly as he rocked his hips back against the items in his ass, glazed eyes locking onto his daddy's, "D-Daddy I'm s-so c-close,  _ please _ , please can I cum daddy, I really wanna cum, g-gonna c-cum all over T-Tommy,  _ please." _

Emile chuckled darkly at his desperate baby, "Go on then my little whore, cum over Tommy for daddy."

Remy let out a needy whine and went back to kissing Thomas, it was more desperate as he chased his release, biting harshly on the other's bottom lip as he came over the others thigh.

Tommy let out a few needy and desperate whines of his own, the others warm cum landing on him, made  _ him _ ache for release, he let his head fall back against Emile, Remy taking the opportunity to mark up his neck.

He  _ needed  _ to let go, but he knew he'd be in trouble if did  _ and didn't ask for permission first _ .

He hesitated for a moment… but honestly at this point what dignity - _ what pride  _ did he actually have left?

"D-Daddy - " he cut off with a moan as Emile set the vibrations to its highest setting yet, " _ Oh daddy~ _ "

Emile smirked, "Yes baby?"

"C-cum, p-please I need -  _ mmm ahhh  _ \- cum, cum." He babbled, barely able to form a sentence.

Both Remy and Emile cooed at how adorable the small little baby was.

"Aww does Tommy need to go cummies?" Emile asked.

"Daddy  _ daddy _ please~ I go cummies please~" Thomas begged desperately, all high pitched and needy.

"Such a good boy Tommy asking for permission~ Go on then baby cum for daddy,  _ cum on Remy~"  _ he growled.

Remy moaned as cum sprayed on him, seems fair considering.

Thomas panted against his daddy as he came down from the high.

"Such good boys for daddy, but we're not done yet~ It's finally time to empty you Tommy; go grab the chamber pot Remy."

His good boy went to do as he was commanded.

Emile stood up and then set Thomas on his feet, letting the precious thing lean up against him as his legs trembled.

Remy came back over with two different pots and some towels folded over his arms, obviously one was the pot requested the other was filled with warm soapy water.

Emile beamed at him, "Good boy darling, set that pot down then be ready to help daddy clean up Tommy. As for you Tommy crouch down, that's it good boy."

He gently tugged at the plug, making his baby moan, he smirked as he suddenly had an idea. "Remy change of plans, come over here and jerk Tommy off." 

Thomas let out a distressed noise, not prepared to cum again so soon, but he didn't have a choice in the matter, especially as Remy seemingly materialised in front of him, hand's already  _ hard _ \- pun intended - at work, firmly stroking his cock and massaging his balls, Emile's firm hold on him the only thing keeping him up at the point as he was still awkwardly crouched over the pot, he couldn't even thrust desperately into the other's hands.

Instead he just moaned desperately, jumbled begging and pleas falling from his lips.

Remy was smirking at him, the baby was leaking so much pre-cum over him, he let daddy know.

Emile chuckled in response, "Are you ready to cum again baby boy?" He questioned, laughing at Thomas' frantic nodding.

"Alright then baby~ Remy let go." 

Remy did so, raising an eyebrow questioningly at his daddy. He shot baby Tommy a smirk when he whined needily as he backed away.

Emile grinned almost ferally - a grin Remus would surely be proud of - as he tightened his hold on Thomas, hand one more tugging at the plug, "Time to let go baby~"

He yanked the plug out.

  
  


Thomas let out a startled yelp, automatically squatting down further as liquid squirted out of his ass, he couldn't help but let out more whorish moans at the sensation, he was cumming too he realised absently, vaguely aware of his daddy gently cooing praises in his ear. 

Finally the liquid stopped, he felt so weak, his daddy was the only thing keeping him up, then his daddy let go.

Thomas fell forward, landing with his chest pressed to the ground and ass raised in the air, he released a shuddering breath, eyes drifting close.

He whimpered when hands were on him again.

"Hush baby, it's ok, it's just daddy. You did such a good job darling daddy's so proud of you, and look, you're little hole is still as tight as ever." Emile praised, gently cleaning around the hole with the the wash cloth, he made sure to clean those plump cheeks and thighs too~

Once he was satisfied he gave his baby's hole a few little kisses.

Then stood up, looking over his wrecked baby boy's, Remy helping sit Tommy up, pulling him onto his lap.

"Now… who wants daddy to fuck them first?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the asylum, Patton was anxiously pacing his cell, mentally cursing himself. He had been so caught up with talking to Dr. Picani about the lack of supplies needed for his baby - the other reassuring him that he'll be making a list and ordering in what he can - that he  _ forgot  _ his baby. What kind of father forgets their baby! What's worse was this all occurred hours ago! And Ro still hadn't been returned to their cell, just where was his poor little girl?! 

_ He only just got her back.  _

_ She was gone for so long, _

_ So so long, so gone. _

_ Where was she?! _

He let out a distressed sigh, running his hands through his hair and pulling desperately at the strands. He paused as he looked at Ro's bed, her teddy stared back.

Gently he picked it up,  _ God's,  _ he just wanted his little girl back with him safe and sound, was that really too much to ask?

He went back to pacing, the teddy clutched to his chest.

Just then Dr. King walked past, letting out a startled cry he ran up to the bars of the cell, barely noticing as they rattled loudly from his impact, the noise startling Dr. King to look at him.

"Dr. King, have you seen Roman?"

Dr. King seemed confused for a moment before his eyes widened in understanding, "Oh did Emile forget to mention? Roman's on a little camping trip, we do that from time to time for the little ones in our care, let them see the outside safely every once in a while you know, of course this trip was planned before you arrived with us, otherwise we would have been sure to ask you first."

Whilst he was still sad he couldn’t have his Ro here with him now, he was glad she was actually accounted for and he did appreciate Dr. King's honesty. 

"Ahh I see… you wouldn't be able to find a way to get this to her, would you?" He asked, holding out the teddy.

Dr. King smiled and took the offered toy.

"Of course, I pass by the  _ campsite  _ on my way home anyway so I'll drop it off then, anything else I can assist you with?" Not that he really cared about his doctor duties but he didn't really fancy pissing this  _ gentle  _ giant off.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Patton asked hopefully.

"Most likely before the weeks end." Remus reassured.

"Ok… thank you Dr. King."

"My pleasure,"  _ not _ , "Have a pleasant rest of your day Mr. Hart… try and enjoy your days  _ alone _ … So many parents with newborns would just  _ kill _ for a couple of seconds of quiet time." He laughed.

Patton let out a nervous chuckle, this doctor put him on edge, and the way he said that sent shivers up his spine and left a pit of stones in his stomach.

"Right…" He backed away from the bars, deciding to go and lie down for a bit.

He wondered if his little flower was having fun on this camping trip. Personally he thought she was far too young to be on such a trip, but then again he wasn't a professional like these people, and having a chance to see the world in a controlled environment did seem like it could be a good idea for young minds.

He let out a sigh as he rolled over, he was sure everything would be alright, she'll be back with him soon enough, it wasn't too much of a wait, and he doubted anything bad would happen to his baby during that time…

Right?

* * *

  
  


Roman woke with a startle as his blanket was tugged away, looking around to gather his bearings, he noticed Virgil had his blanket. The man was hopping around excitably with the fabric in his mouth, bowing in a playful manner - did Virgil expect him to play with him? First thing in the morning? 

Whining high and sad behind the ball gag, Roman simply curled up without his blanket and tried to sleep again. 

Virgil didn't like this, dropping the blanket and barking for attention, wanting so very bad for his bitch to play. 

Roman accepted he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, the other man's barks grating enough to wake him fully. Still, he had no intention of playing with Virgil, no matter how loud he'd bark. 

Deep chuckling disrupted Roman's thoughts, and Roman glanced up at Dr Bain, fully dressed for the day despite it only being five thirty am - according to the grandfather clock. The man was also holding a single leash which made Roman a little nervous. 

Logan smiled softly at his pet, so well behaved as he tried to flirt with his bitch - the courting process seemed to be going backwards, with the bitch getting scent marked, then bred, and  _ then  _ Virgil decides to do some harmless flirting. He'd expect nothing less from his incredible dog. 

The poor dog wasn't having much luck with his flirting, either, as the bitch did not seem impressed by his playful display. Logan knew it was probably because Virgil had not only woken her but also stole her comfort item, there was no other explanation as to why Roman seemed to be so grumpy - Virgil was being delightful and charming, Roman will surely be enamoured by his attempts once she was more awake. 

"What a good boy, Virgil. Such a lovely mate"

Virgil twirled around, excited to see his owner, and even more excited to see the leash in Logan's hand. The dog skipped over, happily yipping at Logan, licking at the hand clutching the leash. Logan laughed again, leaning down to pet him. 

"Yes, yes, good morning, Virgil. You'll get your walk, I just need to sort Roman out" 

Roman cowered at the possibilities of being 'sorted out' but Logan simply crouched beside him, smiling softly as he retucked the purple blanket around the bitch. Poor thing was trembling. He gave a few pats to her head, musing to himself. 

Virgil's morning walks lasted scarcely an hour, circling isolated fields and an inevitable game of fetch, but would the bitch be alright on her own? Logan was planning on locking everything up, of course, and she had a place to go potty, but he still felt bad. She couldn't even drink freely with the gag on. Would she be parched? What if the pup gets nervous once they leave or scared they've left forever?

Logan shook his head slightly. This was just the new pup nerves getting a hold of him, he'd been just as concerned about leaving Virgil to visit the shop on his first night. He understood that it was incredibly unlikely for her to keel over from an hour without drink, his worrying mind was just being… illogical. 

"Roman, here girl. Roman," He spoke gently, smiling as he got her attention. "We'll be back soon, girl. I promise. Your alpha is going on a walk, you'll be able to join later once you've gotten comfortable here. Be a good puppy while we're gone, yeah?" 

Roman mentally huffed at that, a good puppy? Whatever. Roman snuggled his blanket as he watched Logan and Virgil leave, both men seemed genuinely content, like some messed up family. 

Suddenly, Roman was struck by a sudden desire for mischief. Logan wanted a puppy, and Roman wanted some form of satisfaction. Standing, and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, wandering off. 

Side eyeing the degrading pile of newspapers, Roman scoffed. He had something a little more luxurious in mind. Settling on Logan's no doubt expensive fur rug, he cocked a leg - out of nothing but spite for the other stupid position - and began to piss, humming in satisfaction as the stain was instantly noticeable. 

Roman considered pulling his gag off, but didn't have an exact time for the two returning and didn't fancy chancing another shock, despite how mischievous he felt. 

Humming as he wandered around, musing  _ what trouble would a puppy get into?  _

Sitting on the couch, Roman absently knocked the pillows off, relishing in small rebellion. The coffee table had a small trinket on, which he smacked off to. Unfortunately it seemed pretty resistant and didn't smash, Logan likely storing all his fragile items away from Virgil. He seemed like a pretty rowdy dog.

Shaking his head frantically, Roman growled, smacking himself in the head to stop that line of thought  _ No! Virgil is not a dog, he's a person that's very sick in the head. Logan isn't an  _ **_owner,_ ** _ he's a doctor abusing his power!  _

Roman hummed happily at the reminder, Thomas would always make sure he knew. 

Suddenly saddened, Roman slid off the couch with a whine. He missed Thomas so much. 

* * *

Logan returned from their pleasant walk, five minutes behind schedule as he had to barter with Virgil over how many sticks could come home with them. Virgil thought 'all' but Logan disagreed. Virgil had two, but they were really great sticks, and he couldn't wait to show off his stick gathering ability to his bitch, who Virgil was certain would swoon. 

Unlocking the door, Logan mused briefly about Roman being comfortable with both Logan and the house to come running happily towards him when he came through the door, but alas. Shutting the door behind Virgil, he watched the pup skip off down the hall to put the sticks in a little broom cupboard with all the others. Virgil clearly thought he was discreet, stashing away sticks and trinkets and toys - clearly to show off to Roman later. Silly pup. 

Speaking of Roman, both the pup and the blanket were absent from the bed. Logan took his jacket off as he made his way to the dining room - perhaps she'd gone potty, and dragged the blanket with her for warmth? 

Nope. 

Checking the living room, Logan could only sigh at the sight. Naturally, the pup had made a mess. Pillows were scattered, possibly out of nervousness but as he sniffed slightly, it was clear the pup had an accident and had peed in here instead of the paper. 

Learning curves are to be expected, and Virgil was much,  _ much  _ worse the first time he was left alone, Roman's mischief was  _ adorably _ tame in comparison. 

Sighing, Logan resumed the role of strict owner, hands on hips and tapping his foot. Roman instantly looked guilty, curling up from her spot next to the couch. Logan approached, grabbing the pup by the collar and dragging her to the puddle of piss on his carpet, dropping her none-too-kindly before smushing her nose into the mess. 

_ Learning curves are to be expected, but lessons are to be memorable, lest the pup continue to reoffend due to a lack of consequence.  _

"Bad girl, BAD!  _ NAUGHTY! That's a bad potty. Bad."  _

Virgil seemed to appear spontaneously at his side, and began growling up a storm, eyes focused on Logan's hands pining Roman to her own mess. Logan knew for certain that Virgil's aggression was targeted at the bitch for misbehaving. The bitch knew this too, as she began yelping, high pitched and terrified - her whimpers picking up as Virgil approached. 

"Virgil,  **_out_ ** " 

The dog instantly obeyed, turning tail and leaving the room - hiding behind the wall, so as to not get in trouble for 'lurking' but still be able to stand vigil over his owner - Logan appreciated the protectiveness, but terrifying the pup wouldn't teach her anything. Logan needed her to understand the issue. 

Tugging Roman up slightly, then pushing her back into the urine - which got him a saddened whine - Logan continued his lecture. 

"Naughty Roman, that's a bad potty. We don't pee there.  **Bad."** Logan paused to drag Roman all the way to the newspaper, the bitch whining in discomfort the whole way. He plopped her on the paper, manhandling the pup into the proper urination position before letting go, moving to crouch in front of her. 

"This is Good Potty! We pee here! Good girl, using the good potty, very well done!" 

Although she wasn't currently peeing, Logan wanted to make it clear that standing here? In this position? Very good behaviour. His bitch was so clever, she'll pick it up soon. 

Roman, for the most part, looked a little dazed, glancing down at herself then up at Logan before letting out a distressed whine. Logan allowed himself to interpret it as remorse, and smiled kindly. Petting her fur and stroking at her ears for a moment, keeping her in position a while longer before allowing her up. 

The lecture was over, and Logan grabbed the petroleum jelly. He wanted to check his lubrication theory. Sliding on a single glove, Logan sat with his legs crossed and called Roman over. 

"Roman! Come here, girl" 

It was very endearing to see how quickly she obeyed, trotting over. It took a little more cajoling to get her across his lap, and as he gathered a generous chunk of jelly, he petted absently at her head. 

Fingers carefully pushed into the bitch's hole, applying liberal lubrication to her inner walls. 

As is expected in a young, healthy bitch, she instantly started presenting, small huffing and whines escaping. Logan was curious as to how easily she presented, and wondered if it was due to the lubrication. If she couldn't self lubricate, perhaps that's why she struggled to present the first time to Virgil? It stands to reason that lubrication would be the catalyst to presenting. 

Like a moth to flame, Virgil appeared as Roman's noises increased, her back arched perfectly and rear high in the air. Virgil looked almost feral, visibly hardening and staring at Logan, desperate for the permission to mount. 

Logan chuckled, sliding Roman off his lap and allowing Virgil to mount. As expected, Roman showed no signs of pain or discomfort. She was obedient and submitting wholeheartedly to her powerful alpha, moaning loud and high as if in heat. 

Logan reminded himself to try and track her heat cycles, it would be ideal if he could get them to sync with Virgil's ruts. 

For now, he left the happy couple, determined to clean the rug thoroughly before Virgil interpreted the scent as a challenge for territory and started urinating on everything. 

_ Again  _

* * *

Roman threw his head back and whined as Virgil came deeply, adding to the slight swell of his usually flat stomach. Virgil happily yipped, licking at Roman's face and - disgustingly enough - eagerly licking up the substantial amount of drool that had been created around the ball gag. 

Shuddering through a breathy moan as Virgil slowly pulled out, Roman whined yet again at the gross feeling of cum leaking out his hole. It was only slightly better than the cum that  _ stayed in,  _ sloshing around lewdly and reminding him of his predicament. 

Roman was taken by surprise as Virgil started gently shoving into his shoulders, he tried to back away but ended up falling onto his back instead. This was new. 

Instead of anything horrible happening like Roman was so intimately familiar with, Virgil simply chuffed in apparent happiness and began to lick at his body, seemingly lingering on the stomach. 

They stayed like that for a good while before a pleased-looking Logan interrupted them for breakfast. This time, the ball gag was removed upon entering the kitchen and Roman found himself too relieved to mouth off, instead staying silent as he scurried off to the designated purple matt, a still joyful Virgil following suit. 

Logan didn't take long prepping the food, probably considering it was just pouring dog biscuits from one container to another.

The doctor came over to the two, smiling kindly as he placed the bowls down. Roman was unnerved by how that smile made him feel better, like loosening one of the many tight balls of anxiety lingering in his chest. Just like Thomas used to. After straightening up, Logan waited a minute- enjoying the look of pure anticipation from Virgil. 

"Virgil, Roman. Food." was their cue to begin eating

Roman knew better than to tuck in right away recalling the terror of last night, and decided to wait. Predictably, midway through Virgil's meal, the man perked up, approaching Roman's bowl and beginning to stroke himself, once Virgil had came on the food he returned to eating. Despite how hungry he was Roman really didn’t want to eat this kind of food again, however like last time he knew he wouldn't get away with not eating it so he began his very unorthodox breakfast. 

A hand came and began petting his hair, and he couldn't help but flinch away. 

Logan let out a sad sigh before softly speaking to the pup. 

"It's ok, girl, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're doing so good."

The hand continued petting and Roman tried to block out both the horrible food and unwelcome touch. It was… manageable. 

Virgil finished much quicker than he did, since the man seemed to actually  _ love  _ the kibble and skipped off happily. Logan remained, petting his head absently. 

He had just finished eating the bits of kibble not covered in cum, he knew from yesterday if he just looked at Logan the other would try and encourage him to eat more, but what about if he tried to walk away?

"Ah ah, come on pup, I know you've got to be hungry. Be a good girl and eat it all, otherwise Virgil will be back to eat it." Logan said, stopping the bitch from wandering off.

"I don't want it!" Is what Roman had meant to say, what came out instead had probably been this most petulant sounding whine in the world. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, _what the hell_ _was that?_ He questioned himself.

Logan merely tutted, it was hard to say whether she was whining about having to eat the food - which seemed unlikely for a dog - or if the thought of Virgil stealing her food wound her up. Perhaps she had wanted to come back to it later? It was a little earlier than usual then when she would be fed back at the hospital.

"Come on now, if you can eat this like a good girl, you can have a treat." He bargained, if he learnt anything from Virgil, it was that bribing treats was the way to go forward when it comes to enforcing a more 'positive' habit, and he would consider her eating her meals at the same time as her alpha a positive habit.

He smiled at how she perked up at the word treat, once more going back to her meal.

He ate it once he could do it again, honestly the dog kibble was a mix of bland and salty, Virgil's cum just added to the salty flavour and did soften it up more, he was pretty sure this kibble stuff wasn't good for  _ human  _ teeth.

Finally finished he turned to Logan, really hoping the reward was not having to wear that goddamn gag again.

Really he should have known better.

Logan beamed down at the pup, "Good girl! Such a good girl! Who gets a treat for being a clever girl? You do!  _ Yes you do!" _ He cooed.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two dog treats, laying them both down before her, waiting eagerly for her approval, frowning when she only stared, didn't she understand she could have those?

Roman looked up at Logan and bit his lip, honestly if he ate something else that tasted as weird as the kibble he was going to vomit, he needed Logan to look away for a moment so he could hide them in his hand, perhaps he could ask for a drink? The issue was the gag would be on him in a heartbeat if he did that… how do dogs get water? He tried to think of how Virgil did it.

Swallowing whatever piece of his pride that remained down, Roman tilted his head slightly, stuck out his tongue, and began panting. He absolutely hated acting like a dog, but desperate times and all that.

Instantly Logan's eyes lit up with understanding, a smile back on his face, honestly that explained so much, no wonder the bitch wasn't eating if she was thirsty, not to mention how proud of her he was, finally learning how to communicate as a dog should, he could tell the little thing was confused with how she should communicate. Obviously Dr. San -  _ Thomas _ , had forced her to keep mimicking, but luckily the gag and spending a lot of time with Virgil seemed to really help.

When Logan's back was turned as he filled a bowl with water Roman quickly hid the treats within his hands before going back to waiting. Logan looked even more pleased when he saw the treats were gone when he came back over, perhaps she was also anxious he'd fake giving her food and treats? The poor thing must have been starved at times - she certainly looked it - no wonder she had been anxious so far.

He lay the water bowl down for her to drink from and gave her one final pat on the head before getting up to go check on Virgil, the other dog had been silent up until this point, and silence from his dog was never normally a good sign.

  
  


Roman watched him go with surprise, he didn't put the gag back on him.

He couldn't help but sigh in relief, his jaw had been aching from wearing that thing for so long. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he'd have to keep himself in check and not actually speak as one word would surely have him back in that thing, for now he continued to drink, listening out for the other two.

Finishing with his drink Roman made his way back to the bed, that was obviously the safest place to be. He had barely put a hand in it when Virgil was suddenly there looking extremely pleased with himself, in his mouth he had a pillow that he dropped before Roman.

Roman couldn't help but eye it curiously, how long had it been since he actually got to use a pillow? He couldn't help but allow his desires to take over as he cautiously approached the pillow, looking up at Virgil to see if he would snatch it away, but when the other merely bowed his head to it and began chuffing happily he knew he had permission to go near it.

So he did.

He rested himself upon it, a moan escaping just from how soft it was, it did smell a little bit like the doctor, but most things in this house did it so it didn't bother him or stop him from trying to burrow into the pillow even more, Virgil's chuffing and rumbling noises almost felt reassuring to him now.

He startled out of his burrowing when he heard a sigh.

Logan tried not to smile but at the sight of his pups looking up at him with those wide innocent puppy eyes had him melting, of course he knew one of them - *cough* Virgil *cough* - was actually anything but. He approached to remove his bed pillow from the dogs but stopped at the sad whine the bitch let out, honestly what kind of monster would he be if he took it from the poor thing when she was clearly enjoying having something soft to nest on, obviously Virgil must have thought the same thing too as he began licking at his bitch whilst keeping eye contact with Logan, making sure to convey how sad it makes him when his mate is sad.

He let out a defeated sigh.

Virgil perked up at this and trotted over to begin licking at his hand in thanks, he chuckled but before he could do anything the bitch let out a startled cry, he looked over in concern watching as she scurried away, he noticed a trail of liquid following her.

  
  


Roman was in a panic, one second he was fine the next he desperately had to go for a piss, having his face smushed into the ground - into his pee no less - previously left him feeling nervous and anxious to not have a repeat, but he hadn't been expecting the need so soon, and he couldn't seem to stop himself from leaking, when he got to the papers he made sure he was in the right position and finally let go.

He didn't pee for long however as he had accidentally done so on the way to the position, he looked up as Logan approached and began whining and crying, he didn't mean to pee, he didn't know why he lost control, but instead of being mad at the mess Logan seemed pleased.

Grinning happily Logan began cooing at pup, "What a good girl! Such a clever girl, using the papers, yes good girl went for a good potty." He praised, yes she may have had a little accident on the way, but these things happen, and she was still young, the point was she now recognised the papers as her area to pee.

Virgil sniffed at the trail of pee curiously, obviously wondering if this was a challenge to him, but seeing his mate shaking where she stood on the papers - where he had marked for her to go - he realised she must have had an accident, he used to have those too especially when he was just a young pup and everything was just so overwhelming.

He came over and began chuffing and rumbling, letting her know that she was OK and that he wasn't angry with her in anyway, obviously his small mate wouldn't dare try to challenge him.

Roman slowly relaxed realising neither were going to punish him.

  
  


Before he could fully relax however, there was a knock on the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan: Anyone who's potty training a real dog, don't stick their noses in the pee puddle. Their noses are so sensitive and the ammonia in the pee so strong you can burn inside their nostrils. Courtesy of my nan's rescue dog who used to have her nose shoved in pee, and now her nose is burned and constantly producing scar tissue 😎
> 
> Crow: Please take care of your animals, don't punish them harshly for anything ;~;  
> Anyway I have an eye appointment on the 25th as my eyes are killing me and I need new glasses so I'm probably gonna step back from writing till then (I've already stopped writing for a couple of days but figured I'd explain why)
> 
> As always we hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	10. Remy has needs and Roman has wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back *evil smirks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️  
> Warnings: Rape/non-con, piss, forced infantilism, forced feminsation, forced animalisation, voyeurism, safeword use, subdrop
> 
> Let us know if we miss any tags

Remy surged forward, eyes wide and eager at the opportunity. 

"Oh! Me, daddy, me! I wanna suck your cock, oh I'll blow you so good daddy, promise!" 

Emile chuckled at his eagerness, the way he shook a still-dazed Thomas about as emphasis. He almost caved, but knew this to be a learning curve for his little boy, who needs to be able to include Tommy more in his play. 

"What a good boy, Remy" he allowed himself a moment to smile fondly at how his baby preened at the praise "But can you share with Tommy?" 

Remy's mood soured almost instantly, and Emile mentally prepared himself for the bratty baby to make an appearance. He watched as Remy pushed Tommy off his lap - not roughly, the brat still had some sense about him. 

"I  _ am  _ sharing, Daddy! I let Tommy get fingered, and-and he gets your cock while I cuddle him when really  _ I  _ want daddy's cock, I shared my toys and special crown and he gets kisses! More kisses than  _ me _ , daddy!" 

Emile tilted his head curiously, clearly this was going beyond the scene and into genuine insecurity territory, and something he'd need to talk about later. Adult Remy had never expressed insecurity about a second sub, but both knew  _ baby _ Rem to be a different headspace entirely, and one proven to bouts of jealousy - the fiasco of last Christmas proved this, when Emile had to refrain from play all holidays due to his family visiting and Remy got increasingly whiny before dissolving into sobs the day before everyone left.

After a calming inhale Emile worked on compromise--one that soothed the baby but didn't teach him a tantrum would get him his way. 

"OK, baby, thank you for telling me that. How about you get to suck my cock all lovely and nice and little Tommy can play with daddy's balls?" 

Remy, who'd been puffed up like a baby bird ready to argue again, deflated at the suggestion that actually sounded  _ very nice.  _ He lowered his head in mild guilt at doubting daddy's ability to do his role and keep both babies happy before nodding slowly, large green eyes looking up at Emile like an adorable scolded puppy. 

"That… That's lovely daddy. Thank you" then tacked on after a moment of thought "and-and…. Sorry. Shouldn't be fussy in front of the baby" 

Emile could feel his heart swell with pride at his growing maturity. 'fussy' was their code word for showing insecurity, hesitance, or cracks in their relationship, showing Tommy such things could make it harder for him to sit comfortably in his own headspace, or worse - give the baby ideas and let him attempt to weaken the relationship and play the two off each other in hopes of escaping. Neither were stupid enough to think Thomas was completely regressed or wouldn't try and escape if given sufficient hope. For his sake, Emile and Remy had to work in conjunction, meticulously planning every interaction and play time and for all intent and purpose appear as one entity that's much stronger and bigger than the little baby. 

"Daddy's very happy to hear you apologise, little one. Bring Tommy over here, I'll give you some lovely kisses then we can start, yeah?" 

Remy instantly jumped to work, scooping a half asleep Thomas into a cradle-like hold and shuffling on his knees towards daddy, cock already hard and bobbing between his muscular thighs in time with his crawl. Cutie.

Tommy was placed carefully next to Emile, cuddled up to the daddy's side, before Remy leaned forward and Emile met him half way in a loving kiss- no tongue or lust, just slow and deep kisses. His little boy practically sang in joy, tilting his head and shuffling closer to his daddy; practically on his lap. 

Emile made it official as he tugged the baby onto his lap, cupping a hand behind his head to control his movements. It was a testament to how content Remy was with the kisses, that he was making no attempt to rock his hard cock against Emile's, instead simply enjoying the kisses. 

Remy leaned back to speak, but Emile cut him off by pressing rapid kisses to his face, leading to an outburst of the  _ sweetest  _ giggles imaginable, the way his baby boy weakly trying to paw him off was down right endearing. 

"Pretty boy, so good for me" 

Emile's cooing only worsened Remy's deep flush, as the boy took the only refuge he could by burrowing his face in daddy's neck. Emile allowed it, up until he felt gentle kitten licks and nibbles along his neck--and Emile ran the genuine risk of melting as his soft spot was attacked, and wouldn't be able to keep his composure. 

Of course, the little shit knew that, as Emile pulled him back and he proudly displayed a mischievous grin. It made Tommy giggle, even as he lay dazed against Emile and probably not understanding what had happened, so he let it slide. 

Deciding it was time to include the little one, he jostled Tommy gently to get his attention before addressing Remy. 

"Give your brother kisses, Remy" 

Thomas looked so endearing in his eagerness, eyes glazed over as he perked up and looked at his big brother. But Remy didn't seem interested, not sparing the bundle of adorableness a glance as he focused his gaze on Emile's cock, lips tugged downwards in Baby Remy's infamous almost pouty frown. 

"No, daddy, you said  _ I  _ get kisses from  _ you  _ and then I get to suck your cock. I let Tommy have your balls, that's enough" 

It clearly seemed like impeccable logic to the little brat, but Emile tilted his head, unimpressed at the defiance. 

"Oh, yeah? Since when was it your decision?" 

Remy looked up at Emile, now  _ definitely  _ pouting as he pleaded his already lost case. 

"No, no, it's just - you don't wanna spoil Tommy with kisses, he might.. He'll become a brat!" 

Emile didn't even need to say anything, eye dipping the little who scoffed, crossing his arms grumpily but making no attempt to get off daddy's lap. 

"I am  _ not  _ a brat! I'm, I'm - I'm a princess! I gotta have nice things!" 

Remy sat up straight, arms confidently on his hips, nodding proudly at himself. Emile chuckled adoringly, pulling him in for another kiss. 

There was absolutely no denying Remy's status as number one brat, but Emile wouldn't have it any other way. 

" Okay, Princess, you're not a brat," Remy beamed happily "But, you are still a baby boy, so you need to listen daddy and give your brother some kisses" 

Remy frowned, though Emile couldn't tell if it was just because of 'losing' the little game of defiance or if he was genuinely unhappy. 

Still, he didn't argue anymore, and leaned forward to pull Thomas into a lackluster kiss. The baby didn't seem to pick up on Remy's hesitance, kissing back in all his innocent sloppiness. Both Remy and Emile usually found his inexperience endearing, but Remy seemed stuck in his grumpy mood, pulling back and huffing in frustration at Emile, as though to say  _ am I done now?  _

Pursuing his lips in distaste, Emile sighed. He really needed to talk with Remy afterwards, preferably when he was still little, in hopes of soothing his insecurities directly. 

"Alright, baby, you did very good. Lie your brother down so he can play then you get daddy's cock" 

Remy nodded, not nearly as cheerful from his early grumpiness, manoeuvring the baby to lay on his back, Emile's sac resting on Tommy's cheek as the baby gave an adorable grunt of confusion. Remy sighed and poked his bare cheek. 

"Tommy, stop being silly, you gotta put it in your mouth"

Thomas simply whined sadly, looking up at his  _ daddy  _ in adorable bewilderment. Emile sighed, batting Remy's hand away, and taking over. He rubbed gently at Tommy's jaw until it was coaxed open, cooing softly as he jerked in surprise when the balls were dropped into his mouth. The baby wrapped his lips around them instinctively around them, eyes staring at Emile in confusion. 

Emile cooed softly, stroking his cheek gently. 

"Baby, you gotta suck it gently, yeah? Roll your tongue around nicely. Any teeth or being mean and squeezing and daddy will have to give you a big punishment" 

Thomas didn't seem to notice the threat, suckling sweetly on Emile's balls with big brown eyes staring up at daddy all wide and innocent. In fact, it gave Emile an idea- 

"Mmm, that feels so good baby, oohhh that's nice. Yeah baby, pretend it's a dummy baby. Suck on your dummy, little one~" 

Thomas simply blinked, suckling away as Emile smiled warmly. Unfortunately, Remy was still bitterly jealous, and interrupted the moment with an overdramatic sigh before leaning down to take Emile's cock in his mouth, bobbing his head and taking him no problem. Emile sighs yet again. Fussy indeed, Emile knows Remy is genuinely upset about something and wants to help, but he isn't sure how much more disobedience and general brattyness he could handle. 

Still, Emile allowed himself to enjoy the treatment, groaning and bucking as he soaked in the sight of his babies working together - well, not really, Tommy was pretty spaced out and Remy was in a mood, but still. 

He ran his fingers through Remy's hair, hoping to soothe him, cooing softly and lathering on the praise. 

"Oh, such a good boy, you suck daddy's cock so nice Mm, you feel so good, baby, feel good  _ always"  _

Remy softened slightly, stopping right at the top with just the head in his mouth as he looked at Emile with vulnerable, babyish eyes. Emile smiled and planted a kiss on his head. 

"I love you, Rem" 

The baby's eyes glistened in happy tears as he swallowed thickly, eyes searching for a lie on Emile's face. Finding none, the tension in his frame leaked away, and he returned to sucking off his daddy - not frantic this time, taking it at the pace he knew Emile liked, getting the daddy to moan in earnest. 

Emile hummed happily, incredibly proud of Remy. He snaked a hand down to run gently at Tommy's shoulders, the baby still suckling at his balls with streams of drool dribbling down. It honestly wasn't doing much pleasure wise for Emile, but it was the most incredible sight, and cemented his next plan in his head. 

Around three years ago, Emile had ordered Remy some dummies- custom made to be comfortable for adults to use. He'd successfully avoided scrutiny by explaining that he ran an asylum, and some of the  _ 'poor souls'  _ that where taken care of in there still had the mindset of a baby and had to be taken care of as such. 

Looking down at Tommy, it didn't seem like such a lie anymore. The woman making them ate the cover story up, and added a few extra adult - sized trinkets to the package, such as two bottles, a hand held rattle to play with, and some baby books she used for her own children. 

Emile had yet to even show Remy this purchase. He's vaguely mentioned it to Remy both in and out of regression. As a baby, Emile had gently asked if he ever wanted a dummy, and the little one scoffed as though Emile had insulted his lineage and squaked - 

"I'm not a  _ baby!"  _

Adult Remy didn't seem so eager either, when Emile brought it up during a spell of being unable to drop, he'd questioned if having something to occupy his mouth could help but Remy had dismissed it saying he'll be fine (and proceeded to not drop for a whole month, before breaking down crying while pinning a patient down for electro-therapy. Luckily there'd been no spectators to watch the drop, but Emile had been forced to kill the patient - Remy was awfully shy about anyone finding out, and he refused to let his little boy be nervous. Emile had proceeded to bend Remy over the table - and subsequently the corpse, but neither are that squeamish - and raw him until his baby was feeling better) 

Though Emile hoped Remy would accept using a dummy, even though ultimately it was Remy's choice, as it would surely help Tommy accept it with less fuss - even though Thomas had  _ absolutely no choice  _ in the matter. 

Emile was jerked out his musings by a sultry tongue circling his head. Thrusting up instinctively, he let out a moan and locked eyes with an even-moodier baby. 

"You're  _ ignoring  _ me, Daddy" 

Though he tried to soothe the boy with kind words, Remy simply returned to his cock. Definitely upset about something. 

Emile focused wholly on the sensation of Remy and Tommy's mouths working together on his cock, moaning in earnest--half to cheer Remy up, half to cum quicker and hopefully help his baby out. 

Remy hummed around the cock in his mouth, sending pleasant vibrations all throughout Emile's cock as hands instinctively gripped into the guard's hair, tangled up in the curls as he groaned deeply. 

Grunting breathily, Emile shoved Remy all the way down, burying his baby in the nest of pubes, nose inhaling deeply as Remy expertly relaxed his throat to take the whole length. While still forcing the littles head down, Emile thrusted upwards as much as possible, which was only quite minute as he groaned loudly, and with one final suckle from Thomas, Emile was cumming hard down Remy's throat, every drop being eagerly swallowed. 

Gently tugging Remy off, still shivering in delight, Emile pressed a kiss eagerly to Remy's mouth and the two quickly became desperate - teeth clinging and tongue rubbing against each other. The baby let out a downright needy whine and Emile simply crooned at the desperation. 

Deciding to show Remy some pampering, Emile wanted to reshuffle the positioning. Briefly leaving the two, Emile came back with a very large Teddy Bear and some pillows--both to prop Thomas up, as Emile didn't want him to be having the strength to even  _ sit up.  _ Leaning the Teddy on the wall, and ignoring Remy's questioning glance, he manoeuvred Tommy to be lying against the plush bear, sat between its legs and head against its chest. It was ridiculously endearing.

Using the extra pillows, he further secured Tommy in his up right position, cooing the whole time. Emile then went to grab some toys - usually it was Remy that had to get ready for play, but Emile was determined to spoil him today. 

Emile returned with a selection of some of Remy's favourites. The wand was a given, but Emile had pulled out one of his many puffy tutus, a pair of clamps for his baby's nipples that were decorated with pink silk bows, and Remy's favourite dildo - one of the longest and definitely the thickest of his extensive collection. The toy was made of a very light pink, thick glass and was very glittery ( _ of course it was -  _ the little  _ princess  _ was incapable of walking past anything that glittered or sparkles without turning them big, gorgeous eyes up to daddy and inevitably managing to get them. It was now a fact of life) 

Remy perked up at the sight of his favourite toy, cock leaking at the sight. 

"Cookie!" 

That was Remy's name for it while little, stating that the flecks of glitter look like chocolate chips in a cookie. It was so adorable and endearing Emile had broken character briefly before pulling the baby on his lap to cover him in kisses, slowly fingering him until he'd come. (to Emile's amusement, Remy only referred to it as the 'dildozer' while big) 

Emile chuckled, kissing Remy on the forehead before tugging the tutu onto the incredibly pliant boy. He reached for the clamps as he spoke. 

"Alright, baby boy, daddy's gonna play with you and cookie," Remy cheered his excitement, being very good and not touching his cock. Emile had clipped on one clamp as he gave Remy instructions "you're gonna suck Tommy off and daddy will play with you, OK?" 

It genuinely sounded like a good idea to Emile, so he blinked in bewilderment when Remy jerked up with an  _ angry  _ expression, batting away Emile's attempts to secure the second clamp. 

_ "No!"  _

Damn if that wasn't the naughtiest tone the daddy had heard in a long time, Emile tried to figure out what could possibly be upsetting his princess. 

"Baby, daddy and Cookie are gonna make you feel good -" 

He should have known that wasn't what Remy was objecting to, given his jealousy today, and he only succeeded in making Remy frown  _ more _

  
  


//

  
  


"I don't want to suck Tommy off! He's a dumb little baby, he doesn't even know what's happening most the time! His cock is small and boring and ugly and-and he tastes gross-" 

Thomas spent most of his time in a haze nowadays, but for some inexplicable reason Remy's words were startlingly clear, feeling like a punch to the gut. 

He looked up at his other captor from his position limp against a large stuffed bear, only vaguely aware of the tears falling down his cheeks that seemed to have stunned Remy into silence. 

"Mmm...Da….Da!"

Thomas didn't even feel in control of his mouth as the babble tumbled out, lip wobbling inexplicably as he fought against childish sobs.

For once, Emile seemed to care about his evident distress, head snapping to a remorseful looking Remy in a manner he could imagine would be terrifying to be on the receiving end of. The man spoke lowly, barely contained anger.

"You're done for now, you little shit, how  _ dare  _ you make Tommy cry" 

Both the littles seemed to break in sync, sobbing quietly, but Emile only seemed empathetic to Thomas' distress as he rushed forward and scooped the former doctor up from under his arms, settling him on his hip and bouncing Thomas like a little toddler. 

"ooh, you poor thing, sshhhh, you're OK. No, no, no tears baby boy. Remy is just being stupid, little one, isn't he? Remy. Come here and apologise you  _ fucking brat”  _

Remy practically ran up to them, grabbing frantically at Thomas’ hand, lifting it to his face and peppering it with kisses, still crying.

“I'm so sorry baby! I didn't mean it, Tommy, Promise! You're lovely, so pretty baby! Not boring or stupid at all! You're so good, so nice for me and daddy. Love you Tommy, am very sorry.”

Remy was clearly genuine in his apology, Thomas could see as much, but he was confused as to how the man (child? He certainly seemed like one, especially as of late) was acting today. Most of their ‘play time’ felt awfully scripted, the two captors seemed out of sync today and right now Remy looked actually scared and stressed, like a cornered animal. 

As he tuned back into the conversation and felt himself float back into his body, Emile was grumbling something angry as Remy handed him the same implement they'd used on him, eyes averted and looking nervous. 

Emile looked down at Thomas, expression now gentle and caring, and he felt himself be jostled slightly and bounced on the man's hip like an infant. Suddenly he was being moved, Emile traversing the hidden basement to something he hadn't seen before. It looked like a baby's crib, but the size of an adult bed. The furniture was covered in blankets and pillows, along with a frankly ridiculous amount of plush toys- every single one a shade of pink. 

Emile dropped one side of the crib(?), sitting down with Thomas on his lap. After taking a moment to press a long kiss to his forehead, Emile began speaking, wiping Thomas’ face as he did so. 

“Okay, baby, you're going to have a nice little nap now while daddy teaches your brother a lesson, mkay?”

Thomas frowned, glancing over at Remy. Although there was no denying the guard was a very willing and active participant in his kidnap and abuse, but something compelled Thomas to help him right now. 

_ Janus always warned him that his endless compassion was going to get him killed one day. _

Still, before Emile could lay him down, Thomas reached out and lazily patted at his cheek, trying to will his tongue to co-operate into words. 

"Mmm. Nn. Rem…"

At the attempted mention of his name, the guard scurried forwards, head dipped submissively. Thomas placed his spare hand gently on the other's head. 

"Rem… Remy good, good boy. No hurt." 

Emile simply smiled condescendingly, gently removing his hand. 

"Oh, sweet baby boy, what a good brother. Daddy promises that Remy needs this punishment, mkay? He's still a good boy. You took your punishment after being naughty, didn't you? Now Remy has to." 

Emile leaned forward, grasping at Tommy's half hard cock. 

"not that it matters, sweetheart, it's nothing for babies to be worrying about. Daddy gonna help you go cummies, then you're going to go to bed."

Before Thomas could even process the sentence, Emile was pumping his cock, causing small huffs and whines to fall out his mouth. He hated himself for doing it, but he couldn't stop thrusting upwards, nuzzling into Emile's shoulder. There was cooing in his ear, and he was cumming embarrassingly soon, panting heavily as he coated the inside of Emile's hand. 

"What a good boy going cummies for daddy.  _ Remy."  _

Thomas cracked an eye open at the harsh tone just in time to watch Emile shove the cum covered fingers in Remy's mouth, the other looking distressed, coughing slightly around the digits. Regardless, Remy worked diligently, sucking the fingers clean. 

Remy was ignored yet again once Emile had removed his hand, stroking Thomas' hair gently. 

"Bed time for you, little one" 

Thomas felt boneless as Emile lowered him into a lay down posie, tucking him under the mass of blankets. A kiss was pressed to his head and a stuffed baby pink rabbit tucked next to his neck. The bars were raised and a star covered blanket was draped over the top, providing a pleasant and sleepy atmosphere - and stopping Thomas from seeing whatever punishment Remy was going to receive. 

  
  


Emile felt his smile melt away once Tommy was in bed, turning around to glower dangerously at Remy. The baby looked so genuine in his terror, fingers interlocking and trembling with his head bowed submissively - it softened Emile for a moment, and almost made him reconsider the punishment, until his resolve hardened again. Remy was probably looking so pitiful to try and weasel his way out of a punishment - besides, it was a flogging, this is the kind of punishment the little shit gets off to. 

"Alright,  _ Remy _ , I trust I don't need to explain why you're in trouble. Get on your hands and elbows - bottom up and face down, like you've seen the puppies do. You're gonna be getting forty, twenty on your ass, twenty on your sit spots. I expect no chit-chatting, no pleading, no trying to escape or wriggle, and you're going to be counting them out, OK?”

Remy took a moment to answer, sniffling pathetically from his position on the floor - Emile was about to add extra hits for trying to delay, but the baby choked out, 

“Yes, daddy, I understand.” 

Remy felt downright rotten as the first hit came, dead centered on the flesh of his right cheek. He gasped, trying to not cry. 

“One, daddy” 

A second and third hit came in rapid succession, the flogger burning already, the wrong kind of painful - or perhaps he was just too distressed to get any pleasure, his cock hanging limp despite the treatment. 

Remy was extremely embarrassed as the seventh hit came and he already was at his limit, heaving mucus-filled coughs and sobbing so hard he had a migraine. He wanted so badly to be good for daddy but he needed this to stop. 

“Uh-oh, Princess, looks like someone couldn't be bothered to count. Daddy's gonna have to start again, naughty boy.” 

Remy winced at the comment, shaking his head (and wincing again as it hurt his head more) and flopping onto his side and whispering, 

“No, daddy, I can’t I-I... **_Coffee”_ **

The change in Emile's demeanour was instant, dropping the flogger the moment the safeword was used, making Remy feel a little warmer. 

A hand was on his cheek, and daddy's eyes locked onto his, and Remy could feel himself getting floaty as gentle hands stroked up and down his limbs. 

“OK, baby boy, you relax, mkay? Daddy will take care of you.”

Remy simply nodded, and in the effort it took him to slowly blink, he found himself curled up on the same massive teddy bear Tommy had been on… Before Remy acted like a brat. 

Daddy was gently wiping at his face with blankie, cooing something. 

“there we go, baby, all nice and snug. Such a good boy. Daddy has made you a hot chocolate, but you're going to have to wait for it to get cool, then I'll help you ok?”

Remy simply nodded, sighing and nuzzling the soft belly. His favourite teddy- a pink bear wearing a tutu, named Princess- was held out for him, and Remy made a soft noise of want while reaching out. Daddy tucked blankie around him, before tucking a warm quilt around him too. 

He was ready to fall asleep, when a gentle hand patted his shoulder. Daddy was holding something out to him, but he wasn't sure  _ what  _ it was. 

“Hey, baby boy. Daddy got you this dummy. You don't have to, but I thought you might like it, hmmm? What do you think?”

In lieu of an answer, Remy simply leaned forward to accept it. Daddy seemed very happy with this so he knew he did the right thing. He remembered fussing about having a dummy before, but right now his brain was too  _ fuzzy  _ to care why, and it did feel really nice. The sucking lessened his headache, and he let his eyes slide shut. 

Trusting Emile wholeheartedly, he put up no fuss as he was manhandled. He could feel daddy's magic cream being rubbed into his bottom, the sting lessening. His dummy was removed for a few sips of pleasantly warm hot chocolate, but he fussed so much he was quickly given it back, along with many kisses. Fingers carted through his hair gently, kisses landing on his hair line every few seconds. 

“Daddys got you, sweetheart, he's so proud. You're a good boy. I'm so sorry for pushing you baby, you don't deserve feeling icky like that and I love you  _ very  _ much. Get some sleep and we can have a chat later, yeah?” 

Remy glanced at his daddy, sucking rhythmically as he took in the sincerity of his expression. He nodded tiredly, eyes sliding shut but giggling as daddy pressed a kiss to his dummy. Sighing happily, he cuddled up to daddy, drifting to sleep. 

He already felt a tiny bit better. 

* * *

Virgil started growling deeply, as another knock sounded at the door, he saw from the corner of his eye as his bitch began cowering, shrinking further into his gift to hide herself.

Logan hushed him however and walked over to the door, upon opening he was surprised to see Remus on his doorstep with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Logan, how's the dogs?"

"They're doing very well Remus, thank you for asking. What brings you here?"

"Ahh Patton wanted me to make sure I drop this off for Ro, Patton obviously thinks that's his pup after all." Remus chuckled holding up a teddy, one Logan realised he had seen in the bitch's cell.

"Mind if I come in and give it to her? I may as well check up on her after all since you know, she is technically  _ my  _ patient." Remus insisted.

Logan pursed his lips but allowed the other to come inside, he didn't like the tone the other doctor used in regards to the pup. Honestly there was a lot he didn't like when it came to Remus and the poor pup, he always stared at her with a depraved look in his eyes, and she had obviously been hit by the man as she seemed to always cower away.

As if to prove his point when the pair made their way inside Roman curled in on herself, eyes wide and fearful as she kept them trained on the other doctor. Virgil took note of the behaviour to and began growling at the other doctor, forcing Remus to stop in his tracks, a frown momentarily crossing his face before vanishing just as quickly.

"Say, think you can control him for a second?"

Logan was tempted to tell the other no, "Virgil, heel." He commanded instead.

Virgil huffed but stood down, though he made sure to keep an eye on the strange man as he approached  _ his  _ bitch.

"Hey there girl, look what I've got for you~" Remus cooed, holding up the teddy.

Roman perked up a little at the sight of his teddy but didn't make a move towards it, afraid of what his brother may do if he showed an interest in it.

Virgil however had no such reservations, and upon seeing the toy put the weariness he felt about the man to the back of his mind as he grew excited over the toy, he was sure the man was offering it to his bitch but she didn't seem all that interested in it, so with a happy chuff he snatched the toy out of the man's hand, letting out a happy growl as he shook it about, he was pleased that it smelled like his bitch, his bitch had a nice sweet smell. 

His enjoyment froze however when his bitch began whining, jumping up from where she had been laying docile and coming close, he could tell she was terrified to stand up to him, but he was curious with how far the little bitch would go.

Logan and Remus watched on curiously, Logan feeling a little bit concerned, he recognised the teddy as one of the toys the nesting dog had given the pup, so obviously it had some sentimental value, clearly she had been too nervous to take the teddy from the other doctor - perhaps this was something he should look into, clearly if he became the pups full time doctor she would be able to move past this nervous phase and start trusting him. 

Remus however was trying his hardest not to laugh, seeing his elder brother on all fours whining like a little bitch over a teddy bear, seeing the fear in his eyes as he tired to take his comfort item back,  _ god how he wanted to fuck him _ .

His brother had always been so pathetic hadn't he~

  
  


Roman felt so pathetic as he cried, slowly reaching forward and gently biting at the arm of the teddy and giving it a soft tug, only to let go and whine some more when Virgil growled and tugged it away.

The thing was he couldn't tell if Virgil was just playing or if he was angry he'd tried taking the teddy, either way he did the only thing he could do.

Logan's heart melted when those big bright eyes stared tearfully up at him, the poor little pup was whining sadly as she approached shaking slightly, she would look back over her shoulder and at the teddy in Virgil's maw before back at him again, clearly begging for help.

With a sigh he gently pet the pups fur before calmly approaching Virgil, he could see his dogs eyes light up with excitement as he clearly thought they were about to play, as he got closer Virgil began chuffing happily again and chomping down harder on the teddy, shaking his head, behind him the bitch let out more soft and pitiful whimpers.

"Virgil, drop it." He said sternly, causing the dog to tilt his head clearly in confusion, he even made as to move his head down to drop it before aborting the movement and looking at him, clearly checking to see if he had heard the command right.

"Drop." He ordered again, and this time Virgil did so, letting out a confused yip. 

With a sigh Logan picked up the teddy and moved back to Roman, offering the soft item out for her to take, well this also explained why she had no real interest in the toys Virgil had previously shown off - of course another giveaway had been the pillow she had so readily accepted - she clearly had a fondness for soft things, and honestly Logan knew he was going to have to make sure Virgil didn't get a hold of this teddy again, no doubt the dog would easily destroy it.

Roman once again gently took the teddy in his mouth, before fearfully moving back to lying down on the pillow, his eyes flicking between his brother's cruel amused gaze and Virgil's bewildered stare.

Remus wanted to stay some more, see how else his brother acts around the pair, but he could practically feel Logan over his shoulder, his already strained welcome coming to an end.

With a sigh he stood back up and brushed the imaginary dust from his trousers.

"Well it's good to see she is in fine health, there haven't been any issues between them has there? Obviously Virgil here seems to get possessive over things."

"They are both doing just fine, yes Virgil gets like that at times but he is the alpha dog, Roman knows her place, this toy has more value than normal toys since it was given to her from the nesting dog. If anything this will help me with trying to explain things to Virgil *about* the nesting dog." Logan said to the other, though he was mostly thinking out loud to himself as he led the other back to the front door, desperate to be rid of the other doctor.

  
  


Roman felt himself sag with relief as his brother left the room but once again froze when Virgil came over sniffing at him in confusion.

Virgil was surprisingly hesitant when he tried taking the teddy again, though Roman was quick to hug it closer to himself and start whimpering. The noises his bitch was making made him whine back too, he began gently grooming her to help calm her down, pleased when she stopped whining, clearly he was doing a good job at calming her.

After bidding Dr. King farewell Logan made his way back inside, a soft smile spreading across his face at the sight of Virgil being such a good alpha for his bitch, the little thing still looked stressed but was no longer whining. 

"Virgil here boy." He called, chuckling fondly when the dog was quick to trot over to him, panting happily at him, Logan started petting him, laughing louder when Virgil was quick to lie down and roll over, exposing his belly for him. He happily gave the dog a few belly rubs, listening to the way the dog chuffed happily to himself.

It was a while before Virgil felt safe enough around him to be this vulnerable, the poor dog had been through one too many abusive situations in his life, he knew the treatment from the previous facility was just abysmal, and the behaviour of his previous doctors were abhorrent, forcing a poor animal to mimic humans was atrocious. 

When Virgil had first been placed into his care he had picked up right away the poor thing hated being forced to only walk on his back legs at all times instead of on all fours like he clearly wanted too. Even after all this time he still walked that way most of the time at the asylum, years of others attacking him putting him on guard especially in places like the asylum that was filled with wild animals. 

Honestly he was quite pleased Roman arrived, the bitch was just what his pet needed, company. Sure the little thing had been terrified at first but she had warmed up greatly to his mutt! Of course he needed to teach Virgil to be a little more gentler, well, no time like the present.

"Come Virgil." He commanded, his dog scrambling up, quick to obey.

They walked back over to Roman, the bitch was currently nuzzling her teddy, Logan wondered if she was mimicking the nesting dog with her actions? Or perhaps these were more natural instincts and she was slowly getting ready to nest herself.

Now just how was he going to explain that to his dog, he knew Virgil was a little more slower at times than the bitch was, bless him.

As gently and slowly as he could he began explaining Roman's behaviour to Virgil, pointing out how she was protectively cradling the teddy to herself as if  _ protecting a newborn pup  _ and how she likes soft things to nest with as that's what she clearly takes great comfort and safety in, and how a nest is a sacred space for any nesting dogs and their pups. He thinks he's getting through to the dog, seeing Virgil looking and listening to him so intently, he thinks it's sinking in as the mutt looks at his bitch with an almost soft expression.

  
  


But then he's snatching the teddy straight from the bitch and looking back at him a happy prideful expression.

Before he even has the chance to scold however, both are surprised when Roman leaps up with a growl - neither had heard that the bitch before, she was after all a rather docile pup - and snatches the teddy back, manoeuvring herself to gently place it behind herself whilst keeping her guard up, she turned back and gave Virgil another warning growl, one that had him responding. The mutts expression had darkened, as he moved threateningly forward, obviously intent on punishing her, and whilst Logan would normally encourage the healthy behaviour that would help establish the bitch's place and ultimately keep her safe, but this was different.

"Virgil,  _ no."  _ He warned, causing the dog to whine in both confusion and frustration, clearly not understanding why  _ he  _ was the one in the wrong, obviously he still had much to teach the dog, but at this moment he wanted to encourage this protective behaviour Roman was displaying.

"Look at you, such a strong mama defending her pup, aren't you." He praised, cooing sweetly at her, she seemed confused for just a moment before understanding lit up in her eyes, she really was such a smart girl. She looked over at Virgil, he was still glaring at her and when he made to move she let out another growl before looking up at Logan and whining, clearly recognising that he would easily keep her and her pups safe. He gave another chuckle as he petted her head before pointing a finger at Virgil.

"Heel, leave her be, you can do that can't you? Like a good boy."

Virgil gave another whine but otherwise backed down, still sending his bitch confused stares but no longer actively trying to steal from her, it was a start.

Humming to himself Logan left the room to open the back door in case the dogs wanted to play outside for a bit whilst he was working, his garden was big enough for the two to play in, it was also fenced off so he didn't have to worry about either escaping,  _ again _ .

He let out a fond sigh as he thought back to the time he had to chase an over excited Virgil through the forest area behind his house, the other having clearly caught a scent of something and taking chase. He was a lot better now at sticking to his side when off the leash at least.

He peeked his head back into the other room to make sure they were both still behaving, and one the two adorably curious dogs looked back at him he couldn't help but coo at them, gently explaining that he will be working in his office, of course he knew neither probably understood him but he just had to reassure them that he wasn't just disappearing, Virgil had been so distressed when that happened and he couldn't find him, his dog really had improved over the months~

He kept his office door open, meaning he was able to see in the lounge and therefore able to keep an eye on things just incase.

  
  


Roman watched the other retreat once more, making him feel nervous once more.

Virgil tentatively approached once more as he burrowed himself further into the pillow, making sure to keep the teddy covered. He sniffed around him, gently licking at him when he could, obviously trying to reassure he wasn't angry or anything as he tried to settle himself behind him. Roman gave a little huff but also settled down, and as Virgil let out those rumbling noises that for some reason made him feel safer, he began slowly drifting off, Virgil gently ran a hand through his hair muttering under his breath the a series of "pretty" and "mine".

  
  


When Logan later looked up to see both dogs curled up asleep, he allowed a smile to take over his face, they made such a handsome couple. At least now he could work in peace. 

  
  


Or so he thought.

  
  


Roman blinked awake feeling disorientated, he stretched, finally realising Virgil was no longer with him…

And neither was the teddy.

In a panic without really thinking about Roman found himself running on all fours into the kitchen, and upon seeing the back door open he looked out to see Virgil further out digging. 

Had he buried his teddy?! 

He wasn't even aware of the stressed noises he was making till there were footsteps approaching. 

Logan had frowned when he heard the noises, his concern rose when he saw neither dog in their bed. 

And now he was being subjected to the saddest puppy eyes he had ever seen, and perhaps just as quickly as he had arrived on the scene, Virgil had also came bounding over whining in concern at his bitch and sniffing at her to see if he could scent out what was wrong, but she was quick to move herself away with angry huffs looking Virgil over as if looking -  _ ahh. _

"Virgil," the warning in his tone had his dog curling up slightly, clearly sensing he was about to be in trouble. "Did you take Roman's teddy?"

The dog let out a guilty whine and looked away, Roman let out more whines, looking back up at him for help. 

With a sigh he walked outside, both dogs at his side. He surveyed the ground looking for a more recently dug hole, it seems that Virgil chose a place as far from the house as he could get. 

Virgil was in a pouty mood when they arrived, and instead of helping fix the issues he decided to lie down and roll around in the dirt, chuffing happily to himself. 

Roman however seemed to realise where Logan had led her and was now frantically digging her teddy back up, ignoring when Virgil got back up and huffed angrily, Logan gave the dog a warning look however that made him stand down. 

Finally Roman was pulling his teddy out of the ground, and Logan couldn't help but wince at the sorry state of the toy, Roman seemed just as distraught.

With as much gentleness as he could muster, he pulled the teddy away from the sad pup and began heading back to the house Roman was at his side whining, angrily huffing when Virgil got too close.

  
  


Roman was angry, why couldn't that _dumb dog_ leave his _only item_ alone! He hated having to act like a dog as well to get what he wanted, but he didn't want Logan punishing him again and maybe even allowing Virgil to do whatever he wants to _his_ stuff. 

Virgil did whatever he wanted with him anyway, surely there was a limit. 

Roman growled when Virgil had the audacity to try and mount him, causing the other to pause in shock. Roman had always submitted to him even when scared. He gave a warning growl back but the bitch had already scampered off after Logan.

  
  


In the house Logan decided to boil up a kettle, he'll clean the teddy down to give back to Roman, and next time he'll keep a better eye on Virgil incase the mutt decided to try something like this again. 

He looked back and could see that they both seemed to be getting antsy, "Don't worry Roman, I'll have your teddy all clean in no time, why don't you two go play, I'm sure Virgil wants to apologise." He cooed at pup, Virgil's little whine made him laugh, as if the dog was agreeing with his statement.

Roman gave a huff but wandered off back into the lounge - but he hesitated to get on the bed, he didn't really want to get his pillow covered in dirt so instead went to settle by the fire place. Virgil once more tried mounting him, but he snarled back - surprising even himself with the noise. Virgil didn't take to kindly to the noise - surprisingly - and started growling lowly, baring his teeth as he approached, Roman was suddenly reminded of all the  _ pain _ Virgil could inflict on him,  _ had  _ already inflicted on him… but he didn't want the other to think he could get away with everything all the time.

Roman laid himself down, completely submitting, without presenting. 

Virgil let out a whine that sounded down right needy, couldn't he go one day without mounting him?

He guessed not as Virgil began sniffing and licking at his face and neck before moving down, Roman gasped when Virgil's tongue found its way to his entrance, lapping against the ring, before he knew it Roman had moved so he was on his knees giving Virgil better access.

Virgil pulled back feeling pleased with himself but when he tried to mount again his bitch whined and moved away till he moved back and she went back to presenting herself letting out needy whimpers, this happened a few more times before Virgil understood what she wanted, he rumbled happily to himself at figuring it out before eagerly burying his face in her ass.

Roman couldn't help the whorish moan he let out as the other ate his ass out, the others tongue was surprisingly strong and firm  _ and long,  _ Virgil was enjoying himself to, listening to the noises his bitch made had him heavy and hard between his legs, desperate to sheath himself in his bitch's tight heat. It wasn't until his drool was pouring out of his mate's ass and she had her face against the ground and her eyes glazed over did he try mounting again. 

Roman didn't put up a fuss and only let out a much louder moan this time as Virgil slid inside, it had felt better when the doctor used that jelly stuff but the saliva was better than nothing, and the foreplay had made him be able to relax.

Roman didn't bother trying to keep himself quiet and neither did Virgil, both were happily grunting and moaning up a storm, Logan looked in and was pleased to see that the bitch had forgiven his mutt, he'd hate to see them fallout over Virgil's bad behaviour, hopefully Virgil will learn over time.

For now he left the dogs too it and left the teddy in soak, he had best go prepare a bath for the two, he had a feeling Roman would be more willing and was hoping that would encourage Virgil to also  _ stay  _ in the bath and not run all around the house instead, especially after just mating, he tended to get clingy with his mate after their activities.

  
  


Roman let out a high pitched whine as he came for the first time, no doubt he'll cum a few more times since Virgil didn't even seem close yet. Virgil bit down on his mates neck as she tightened around him and began pounding harder into her. He wondered if this time will be the time  _ it sticks _ . He wanted to see his mate swell with his pups, he could picture how big she'll get, relying on him to hunt and provide for her - her and the pups when they are born. He growled as his pace became wild, constantly hitting the special spot inside that had Roman whining in over stimulation as his cock filled up once more. 

Then Virgil was cumming, filling her with his first load, but he was not finished yet.

Roman moved a shaky hand to press on his belly where he could not only feel Virgil moving deeply within him, but where he could also feel how his belly had swollen from the first lot of cum, it felt like each time his stomach got a little bigger, almost as if it was retaining the other's cum, though he was sure that was just in his head.

He wrapped a hand around his cock, trying to pump it in time with the others movements, but Virgil was wild and rough and Roman was just unable to keep up, but the contrast of their movements still felt  _ so good  _ and Roman was cumming for a second time with a wail. 

He felt so weak and dazed, whining and whimpering as he could feel himself recovering already, getting ready for his third release, and he didn't even think Virgil was close to his second yet, even as he did lean over him and rest his body over his back, panting heavily in his ear and licking at his face, Roman knew he was going to be here awhile.

* * *

  
  


From the outside looking in, Remus moaned quietly to himself, a hand wrapped firmly around his own cock as he watched his brother's ass get destroyed.  _ God _ how he wished he was in there now. He wanted so badly to stick his dick in his brother's pretty mouth, he knew the little whore loved it when he could be useful to him.

He wanted to see his brother's gaping hole leaking cum, he couldn't decide if he wanted to add more cum or just eat him out, maybe both. He bit his fist as he came in his hand, cum spraying on to the brick wall in front.

With a shaky breath he tucked himself a way and made his was back to work, let Logan have the dumb whore for a bit, he'll get his hands on them again soon enough.

* * *

Virgil came one final time before half collapsing on his bitch, forcing them both to end up lying down on their sides, he allowed his cock to remain in her warmth too, it felt much more comfortable that way. He was nuzzling his face into her neck when Logan walked back in.

"Right you two, bath time." He commanded.

  
  


Roman was all for that, he really wanted a bath, shame he couldn't move.

Virgil meanwhile wondered if he should play dead or run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan: Emile and Remy are gonna chat off screen about better communication! At least there's one couple with a healthy sex life, huh?
> 
> Crow: Aren't the doggies so cute 🥺 
> 
> Many apologies for the long delay, life got in the way, Pan had tests, I had deadlines, but we hope our longest chapter yet makes up for~
> 
> Feel free to join us on our discord server~
> 
> https://discord.gg/GDzU9Ea5Pb


	11. Bath time, slam time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nudity, injuries, violence, forced infantilism, forced pet play, non-sexual non-con touching

Remus was feeling rather irritated as he made his way down the asylum corridors. He missed how it used to be, just him and Roman, all the hard work he put into breaking the little slut only to be the last priority for his own brother's attention. It seemed absolutely anyone could just  _ decide  _ they want time with Roman, Remus be damned. 

As amusing as it was to watch the little bitch be treated like a dog, if Remus had known Logan was gonna all but steal Roman from him, Remus would've told him to get fucked after the pissing incident. In fact, it was surely only a matter of time before Logan raised the issue with Picani and most likely managed to become Roman's primary doctor. 

The thought made Remus rage in ways he couldn't verbalise. 

Remus was jerked out his musings by the hulk-like patient that shared a room with his brother - Patton, was it? He didn't really care, but-

"Dr King! Did you see Rosie? Did you give her the teddy? Did she like it? Do you know when she's coming back?" 

Remus all but snarled. He'd usually maintain at least a basic level of professionalism, at least when not in private, but he couldn't be bothered to deal with this pathetic man. Especially when he was locked away, and had no chance of throwing Remus like a rag doll. 

"Shut the fuck up, you  _ brain dead ape _ and get back to bed!"

Patton gaped at the doctor, his chest beginning to tighten. He'd never been able to handle people being rude to him, or shouting. It hurt, and made his head get all fuzzy and he does things he shouldn't. He backed up, hoping the doctor would leave him alone. He needed to speak to his doctor, the nice man will surely calm him

"Y-you... uh may I - I need to speak with Dr Picani." 

Remus glowered, more people demanding shit off him. What? Was he expected to go run off and get his boss cause these looneys couldn't handle a few rude words? 

An idea formed in Remus' head. 

An idea to get Roman under his thumb again. 

He'd need this pathetic meat bag out the way, first. 

Well, being a doctor and dealing with Roman, he knew all the right things to say well picking away at patients, really Janus would be proud of him

"What you  _ need  _ is to shut the fuck up before I get the guards down to shock you. Your _ precious baby girl _ isn’t coming back, cause she’s  _ gone. _ Gone forever, and it’s probably for the best if  _ you  _ were her father. You deserved it. You deserve to  _ lose everyone.” _

Remus had more to say, but was cut off by a loud boom as Patton struck the door, letting out a noise half scream half pained moan. The man was yanking at his hair, pulling out thick, curly locks and muttering gibberish. Shaking his head slightly, Patton moaned again.

“Please, please get Dr.Picani… I can’t-”

Remus leaned in for a final blow, “You don't deserve her either way, what happened to your last baby Patton?  _ Hmm _ ? We all know what you did you fucking freak, Ro doesn't want to be anywhere near you, and honestly it would be a crime on our part to allow you near  _ anyone ever.  _ No I think its best we put you in isolation for a couple of days - maybe then you'll realise we're all better off without you and you'll finally take that dive and fucking kill yourself you useless fuck."

Patton was howling now, tears and snot dripping from his face as he bashed at the bars.

That was when Remus noticed the bolts becoming… a little loose.  _ Shit. _

Remus stood back, cursing quietly and backing up just and looking around. A junior guard was standing in the middle of the corridor, looking rather spooked and unsure of what to do. Remus all but snarled, hollering over the racket, 

"Go and get your boss, you USELESS FUCKING  _ DOLT!"  _

That certainly startled the newbie, who turned around and all but fled. Remus really hoped he got back in time before Patton escaped and rampaged through the building, because this really wasn't his problem now. With that in mind he continued on his way to his own office. 

* * *

Remy groaned at the news, Remus had apparently aggravated Patton to the point that the beast of a patient was close to breaking the cell door down. 

"Fuuuuuuck, Um, Dr Picani is his doctor. Go and get him, just tell him it's a code white for patient Heart in the domestic wing.  _ Quickly."  _

With that, Remy rushed off, armed with only simple cuff restraints and a standard baton. 

It wasn't particularly difficult to find Patton, not with how much racket he was making, but Remy still wasn't certain how to approach. He couldn't open the cell door while the giant was shaking it off its hinges. Hmm. 

His moment came when Patton scurried backwards abruptly, nearly tripping over himself in his urgency, turning his back to go and scoop up the blankets on Roman's side, mumbling nonsense as he squeezed the bundle to his chest and… Thank god there wasn't anyone  _ in  _ that bundle, because Remy doubted that the man was coherent enough to notice the difference, or stop.

"There, there Rosie, I've got you. Daddy's got you, I'll hold you forever baby, keep you safe Rosie, daddy's got you -" Patton was… Assuring a pile of blankets? 

Though cuddling something did seem to be helping, maybe Remy could sort this out peacefully? He didn't have the incredible social skills of Emile to talk down basically any situation, but surely he could try? With that in mind, he hesitantly approached, hand ghosting over his baton. 

The other hand reached out, almost touching the man's elbow before he spoke, "Patton? Have you -" 

Patton clearly hadn't seen him approach as he twirled around impossibly fast, arms coming up to shove Remy back. The force sent the guard onto his back, head smacked with a painful thud and glasses sent flying. Owch. 

Patton was still squeezing the bundle of blankets painfully tight, chest heaving and tone hysterical 

"You aren't taking her! She's my baby,  _ mine  _ YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!" 

With that declaration, the patient stalked forward towards Remy, who was trying to pull himself up. The efforts got more panicked as Patton approached, and he'd barely gotten to his feet before being shoved yet again. This time he impacted with the wall, yet his head wasn't spared from another painful smack that made him whine. 

The whine seemed to stop Patton in his tracks for some reason, tilting his head at Remy like a puppy and seemingly considering something - Remy took the time he wasn't in danger to rub at the back of his head, though he definitely wasn't pouting. 

For an awkward moment, the two stared at each other silently. Patton definitely looked like he wanted to say something, staring from his bundle of blankets to Remy, and then back again as though baffled by…something. Patton took a step forward, unravelling the blankets in his arms. The squeaking of shoes got both of their attention as the same junior guard skidded to a halt in front of the cell, bright red and looking severely out of breath -  _ how did they even pass the fitness test?  _

"Um, Dr Picani wouldn't answer and his office was locked, I tried to - to call through the door and say what, what was happening but" 

Remy groaned at the stammering mess, "Girl, I  _ get it.  _ He ain't here, I'll have to move him to isolation on my own. You? Move. I was in the cafeteria for observation, you'll have to go there" 

The useless guard scurried off, and Remy went to retrieve his fallen sunglasses, assuming Patton was calm now. 

"Alright, Pat, we gotta go. This room ain't secure, we'll have to keep you in one of the padded rooms for now" 

The guard took a step forward and placed a gentle hand on the giant's forearm to try and lead him. Patton pulled it back, frowning. 

"No! I'm not being isolated! Rosie  _ needs _ me!" 

Remy sighed through his nose, "You'll still see your kid, just - c'mon, move-" 

It was a dumb move on his part, but Remy decided to try and  _ grab  _ Patton, in hopes of getting him to move. That didn't happen, instead the man's elbow came swinging around, getting Remy right in the nose. The force knocked him back, and yet again he was hitting the wall. His vision was a little blurry, but the shape of Patton backing up was rather comforting. His mouth was filling with blood, he wasn't sure if his lip was busted or nose broken. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! Are you okay? Oh goodness, you're bleeding, poor thing" 

Yeah, he sure was. As Patton fretted at a distance, Remy brought his hands up to gently prod the sore area, hissing lightly. Both, it seemed. Both his top lip and nose was injured, he slid his shades onto his head and pulled out a handkerchief, putting it over his nose before pinching at the cartilage in hopes of letting it heal normally. 

"Oh, baby, don't touch it, here, let me look -" 

The guard held a hand up, stopping the man's advances, and groaned slightly. His head, and his whole face in general, was throbbing and aching. 

"No, no. C'mon, please. You have to move to an isolation cell, but you're not  _ in  _ isolation, it's just until we get the door fixed. Rosie will come in with you. Now, will you go?" 

Patton frowned, mulling the information over, before apparently conceding as he hiked the blankets up even further into his arms as though he was already holding his darling 'Rosie' before nodding firmly. Remy almost dropped to the floor in relief - or pain but who's counting? - but he simply sagged and nodded in gratitude before silently leading the man to his isolation room, dripping little trickles of blood as he went. 

Though a conversation was attempted a few times, Remy was barely in a civil mood, and not at all in one that wanted to talk. He was still pinching at his nose and trailing blood by the time they got to the cell, Remy fumbling through the massive set of keys with one hand, before opening it up for Patton. The patient sheepishly walked in, playing with his hands nervously. 

"Gee, I really am sorry, I didn't mean -" 

Remy slammed the thick metal door, hearing the click as it locked itself. Patton was visible from the large, shatterproof glass panel that had a strong iron gate on both sides - though the room was sound proof, as most the people in there would scream for hours at a time, so Remy couldn't hear whatever Patton was trying to say. Oh well. 

A quick detour to clean up, taping up his nose with a make-shift brace to keep it healing right, and icing all of the swelling to keep the bruising to only moderately fucked up. 

Still blood-stained and looking half feral himself, Remy beelined for Emile's office, already having a feeling that he knew just what had distracted Emile. 

* * *

Emile entered his office more than a little tense this morning. He locked the door and belined for the hidden stairway to get downstairs. Him and Remy had a  _ delightful  _ little talk about their relationship and Emile left the discussion rather disheartened. 

Remy had spoken about his fears of having his little side revealed, which was always a fear of his, but the nervousness around it seemed to have been increasing lately. Emile's solution was, naturally, to have Remy regress more. In Emile's perfect scenario, Remy stayed at home all day being the perfect little princess, staying in headspace, showing Tommy all his little toys, relying on daddy completely for absolutely everything ~

It would work! Remy wouldn't be uncomfortable about his coworkers finding out, cause he wouldn't be working! And they could more than afford for Remy to not work. 

But as always, Remy had other plans. He wanted to regress  _ less  _ which Emile frankly, found ridiculous, and yet again insisted that he didn't want to live with Emile if he was going to be expected to stay in headspace. 

Emile didn't feel any better after their discussion ended, he just wished his boyfriend would realise that if he just  _ tried  _ Emile's way he'd definitely be much happier!

Emile looked down at Thomas, smiling wide. This happy little bundle of baby was proof that this is the best life for little ones. Tommy was smiling at him sweetly, sprawled out in his cot, completely naked and not looking at all shy. It hurt slightly, to know Remy was capable of being this sweet, but just refused to regress for longer than a few hours. Whatever, he needed to stop thinking about his bratty boy, and focus on the baby. 

"Hello, Tommy! Are you smiling at daddy?" 

Tommy reacted adorably, giggling and covering his face cheekily. Emile laughed right back and scooped the baby up. He had a few things for the little one to try on today! 

"Hiya baby! Give daddy kisses, sweetheart" 

Tommy was nothing but obedient as he leaned forward for a deep kiss with a soft little coo. Emile hummed fondly and happily explored his pretty little mouth for a while, before pulling back with a cheerful smile. 

"thank you, baby. Now, c'mon, I've got something lovely for you." 

Yet again, Tommy simply made a sweet noise, all pliant in daddy's arms. Emile reached into his satchel, and pulled out a baby bottle filled with still warm milk. He shook it enticingly while reclining Tommy to lay across his chest. 

"Here, baby, milkies." 

Tommy didn't argue back like a certain baby would've, just opened his mouth and trusted that daddy was going to do something nice. Emile cooed, plopping the nipple in his mouth and watching him work away, getting the hang of it almost instantly- proving yet again that Tommy was simply  _ meant  _ to be a baby. Just look at him, so pretty and sweet. 

"Such a good boy, doing what daddy says. Aww, you're happy, aren't you, baby? Daddy makes you happy. I wonder if you could help convince Remy," 

It was rather endearing when Tommy's eyes lit up at the mention of his brother, though slightly less so when his excited gasp made him cough and splutter. Emile sat him up quickly and patted at his back, cooing, until he stopped coughing. He used the corner of a blanket to wipe his face gently 

"Re… Remy?" the baby questioned, all innocent and unfairly adorable. Emile simply shook his head and plopped the bottle back in. Yet again, Tommy wouldn't argue with his daddy, and resumed suckling. 

"No Remy, baby. I'm sorry but he's in a very fussy mood today so daddy is letting him have some time alone to get through some icky feelings… but he'll play tomorrow, okay?" 

Tommy nodded obediently as he suckled, mumbling something that sounded very much like 'love Remy' from behind the bottle. Emile couldn't resist, and leant down to kiss his forehead. 

After Tommy had finished the bottle, Emile offered him a pink dummy. Of course the little one accepted, even leaning forward eagerly because he's  _ such a good boy.  _

"There you go. What a good boy. Just one last thing, daddy is gonna get you padded, okay? Then you can go potty without getting all icky. Doesn't that sound nice?" 

Tommy nodded immediately, the poor thing got terribly upset when he had to pee on his own - though Emile was still planning to teach him to love enemas, he had to admit it was a hassle to clean up every time the baby had to go potty where he was laying. 

Emile lay Tommy back down in his crib, smiling widely as he pulled out a large square of linen fabric and a safety pin, his baby was gonna look so cute in a nappy! 

He sat the cloth under Tommy's cute little butt, then worked on folding the cloth where appropriate. In mere minutes, the baby was completely padded. He patted at his crotch playfully, and Tommy obediently jerked upwards into the touch. It was cute, but Emile didn't take it any further. 

Instead he used his - well, Remy's, really - blankets to swaddle Tommy up, cooing at the sight. 

"Who's the sweetest little baby? You are~" he cooed to a once more giggling Thomas.

"Yes you are, you're just the sweetest and such a good baby for daddy." 

The distinct noise of a door slamming was heard above, footsteps crossing his office and descending the stairs in a familiar, if not clearly agitated, pattern. It had to be Remy. Emile smiled wide and lay Tommy back down, booping his nose and smiling when the baby obediently closed his eyes. 

This was perfect! If Remy was irritated at something work related, Emile should easily be able to coax a drop out of him, even if he fusses for a bit beforehand. Then he'll have two sweet babies! 

It was rather concerning when Remy came in  _ bloodstained  _ with bruising on his face. Before Emile could even think to turn on his daddy voice and ask "Oh sweet thing, what happened to you?" Remy was approaching, wielding an accusatory finger.

"Guess who's ape of a patient went fucking  _ crazy  _ and nearly ripped his cell door off?? Yours! And guess who had to fucking  **deal** with it because  _ you  _ couldn't be bothered doing your job! Yeah, me, you fucking asshole! Seriously, Emile, what the shit." 

Emile bit back the automatic urge to paddle the baby's ass raw for that very naughty tone.  _ Gentle pushes, he needs to be gentle to get Remy into that headspace.  _ So instead he took the pointed hand, and kissed it gently, smiling warmly. 

" Oh dear, baby. That looks quite owwie, doesn't it? Let daddy help you ~" 

Remy seemed to tense up, and Emile wanted nothing more than to soothe him

"Emile. I'm not regressed, cut it out" 

The doctor simply smiled, reaching out to take off his baby's sunglasses - 

The act almost always got Remy regressed, he confessed that the gentle intimacy was almost like a way of handing over the control, allowing Remy to sink, knowing that his daddy was going to take care of him. 

"Uh oh, Princess, you're so stressed! Shall we get you changed into something less icky? Daddy has your comfy nightie with all the sparkles on it! Won't that be lovely, hmm?" 

Once the sunglasses were off, Emile could watch the change in his boyfriend. The way his eyes got bigger and shinier was a clear sign his baby was on his way. 

For a moment, Emile happily and patiently waited, until massive green eyes glanced downwards. Seeing the sunglasses snapped the guard out of it, eyes going feral and small as he snatched the glasses and  _ snarled.  _

"You manipulative  _ fuck!  _ I can't believe you, Emile! We! Just!  _ Talked! About!  _ **_This!_ ** You promised, you promised you'd stop pushing my headspace just cause  _ you _ want it."

Emile tried not to get visibly defensive about the tone, 

"Was your plan just to have me regress? So you can ignore what happened and how it's  _ totally  _ your fault. That's fucking pathetic, Emile" 

Remy turned to the exit, scowling fiercely. "I'm taking my holidays, effective immediately. I'm going to my house, you're not welcome to come nor are you welcome to write." 

Picani lunged forward slightly, pouting, and Remy paused at the door, seemingly waiting for a reaction. Feeling a little guilty for the painful swelling on his baby's face, Emile looked away and stayed where he was. 

Remy scoffed, glaring over his shades. 

"Right. You stay with the perfect baby. I'd expect nothing less." 

Emile frowned at that, but Remy was out the door already, leaving Emile with the uncomfortable reminder that Remy was going to be at his own home, when he normally went straight to Emile's. 

With little else to do, as Remy's angry stomping faded off into the distance, Emile returned to Tommy,  picking the baby up from his crib and began bouncing him and cooing softly, wiping the tears that had started falling away.

"Oh you poor thing, did Remy's shouting scare you?"

The baby gave a little whimper, his bottom lip trembled as he gave a teary nod.

"Don't worry sweetie he isn't angry at you, he's just had a tough day at work… he's such a silly baby, thinking he's big - he just can't handle that kind of pressure can he sweetness? Just like how you couldn't handle it… whatever shall we do with him hmm? What should we do with your silly brother, baby?"

Tommy just cooed up at him, big eyes round and wet and empty, sucking mindlessly on his paci…

_ Oh… he knew just what to do _

* * *

Logan watched as Virgil bolted, he couldn't say he was shocked, he knew how the mutt got around bath time. 

Looking over the bitch Logan chuckled in amusement, the poor thing looked exhausted, though that was no surprise really, the pair were really going at it - a bath would do her some good, and hopefully by the time the pair were clean, the teddy would be dry enough.

Hopefully she didn't run.

"Be a good girl Ro, I'm just going to track down Virgil, can't have a bath without your alpha now can you." Logan said with a chuckle before walking off, certain that Roman wasn't going anywhere.

Roman let out a tired huff when he left - hopefully the mutt ran away never to be seen again.

  
  


Logan, thankfully, had locked the door earlier so he knew Virgil was somewhere in the house, and if he knew the mutt, which he did, then Virgil was probably hiding under his bed, he quickly made his way there, and yep, there he was - Virgil was by no means a small dog, in fact he was one of the biggest breeds Logan had seen - so seeing him in such a small space trying - and failing - to look small and invisible was just down right adorable to him. 

Logan had a hard time trying not to smile, he had to remain stern or else Virgil will think that it's play time, but judging by the happy huffs the mutt was letting out he realised it was too late for that.

He took a step closer to bed.

The sound of fabric and items being quickly moved signalled Virgil getting ready to run.

Logan paused, Virgil froze.

"Virgil." Logan called, tone firm. "No running."

Another step. More scurrying.

"Virgil!" Logan lunged towards the bed, and Virgil bolted, items came flying out with him as he went. 

Logan let out a tired sigh, debating whether or not to put the items away now or later.

He decided on later, right now he needed to find a naughty mutt, he didn't want Virgil getting too distracted and cause more trouble - though he hadn't heard the bitch cry out yet so if he hadn't gone to bother her then that must mean-

The sound of many items falling to the floor seemed to echo around the house.

-he was in the supply closet, or more accurately,  _ his _ toy closet, no doubt that was all the sticks that had fallen down from the dog squeezing himself inside.

Biting back another sigh, saving it for the mess that will no doubt greet him, he made his way to the cupboard and yep - he let out a sigh at the sight.

Virgil looked over at him with wide puppy eyes, his expression grew to become excited as he gave a happy wiggle, ball in mouth, he gave a little bark.

This time Logan couldn't hold back the smile at the sight, Virgil was cute when he wanted to be - but Logan wasn't about to let that distract him, though that did give him a good idea.

"Come here Virgil, let's play fetch!" He called out excitedly, chucking when the dog gave another happy bark and rushed over to him, wiggling happily by his feet. Logan made to move as if to take the ball from the other before quickly grabbing the mutts collar instead.

Virgil dropped the ball and let out a betrayed whine.

"Come on now, none of that - let's go see your mate, yes?" Logan said, coaxing the other to obey, hoping that mentioning Roman will calm the mutt enough to follow him with no fuss, luckily it seemed to work.

Till Logan stepped back in the lounge and realised the bitch was gone. Virgil let out another whine as he too noticed that his mate was missing. Logan began thinking over where she could have gone, had she perhaps gone looking for them? Honestly he had thought the poor thing looked too tired to go anywhere. Letting out another tired sigh Logan settled on taking Virgil to that bathroom, he'll just lock the mutt in there whilst he goes searching for the other pup.

  
  


Imagine how pleasantly surprised he felt to see the bitch was already in the bathroom, sat by the bath, her chin resting on the porcelain and her eyes closed, breathing softly probably drifting off where she was waiting for them. What a clever girl she was, figuring out where the bath was.

Logan couldn't help but coo at the pup, "Oh good girl Ro, such a clever girl."

He smiled down at the pup as she opened her eyes and looked up at him tiredly, sitting up a little, he could tell she was starting to settle now, as she didn't even flinch as Virgil happily waltzed up to her and began grooming her, licking at her face.

"See Virgil, look how well behaved Ro is coming up and waiting by the bath, let's see if you both can be good now and get  _ in _ the bath."

  
  


Logan made sure to close and lock the door before starting to fill the bath up, almost as soon as he turned the tap Virgil began whining and howling, normally he'd be at the door trying to get out, instead he seemed to be trying to put himself between his bitch and the tub. Logan felt both exasperated and fondness for the mutt and his action, Roman however seemed mostly exasperated.

Logan added dog friendly soap to the water and watched it start bubbling up before turning back to dogs, he nearly snorted in amusement as Virgil gently bit into Romans leather collar and tried tugging her to the door, only for the bitch to let out confused and annoyed whines.

"Enough Virgil, come on now you two time to get in." 

Virgil huffed, not at all making a move to get into the bath, he wanted to run for the door, but he couldn't leave his poor defenseless mate behind - but he also couldn't stop as Logan came over and picked her up, he merely whined and followed, watching wearily as his bitch was lowered into the water.

  
  


Roman wished he could have just stood up and got in, but beggars can't be choosers, he was just grateful he was even getting a bath, he was worried Logan wouldn't have bothered, thinking dogs getting muddy was perfectly normal and they only needed a bath now and again -  _ even if they weren't actually dogs _ \- no Roman knew better than to complain, though he did let out a whimper as the hot water came into contact with his skin, his abused hole and some scratches throbbed a little, but other than that the warmth of the water settled into his bones pleasantly and he soon found himself melting into the water, Logan's deep amused chuckle washed over him, making him open his eyes -  _ when had he closed them? -  _ he watched as the doctor poured more of the soap into his hand before he knelt on the ground.

"That's it girl, just relax, what a lovely thing you are." Logan cooed, his deep and gentle voice lulling Roman into a dazed state, the fingers massaging his scalp helped with that, and once more his eyes drifted close. 

Logan was so pleased as the pup melted in his hands, the poor things had definitely started warming up to him now, soon he was gently pouring water on the pups head to wash the soap out of her fur, now to clean the rest of her.

Virgil let out another whine as he moved closer, Logan watched as the mutt hesitantly put a paw in the water so he could get easier access to the bitch that was now looking at him once more in confusion. Virgil sniffed at her face before letting a huff and began licking her, and once more Logan had to shoo him away.

"Down Virgil, you can wait till she's cleaned and  _ you've  _ been cleaned before you can play together." 

The mutt whined but backed down, resting his chin against the tub reminiscent to when they walked in and saw the bitch doing it. 

With another chuckle Logan grabbed a soft brush and began gently scrubbing the bitch down, making sure to be cautious as he cleaned around her genitals, the poor thing still whimpered in pain, he was going to have to look into that. It wasn't long till finally she was clean.

"There we go girl, can you get out pup, come on." He coaxed.

He watched as the pup struggled a little to get up before deciding to just pick her up and get her out that way, the poor thing, and just as Virgil made to mount her or something Logan grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him to the tub, he grunted as the mutt tried resisting, Virgil was a rather big dog, so it was by no means an easy task to the get the mutt to comply with him  _ and actually get in _ . 

Roman watched the commotion from where Logan had laid him on the floor shivering slightly, luckily Logan had at least placed a towel on him, but he knew the longer Virgil messed about, the longer he'd be stuck here freezing to death, and no, he didn't think he was being dramatic about this.

So with a huff he got up and crawled over to the pair, Logan blinked down at him before smiling, albeit strainedly, down at him.

"Hello sweet pup, what are you doing up here hmm? Go lie back down, sweetness, you've already had your bath." 

Roman resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead forced himself closer to Virgil, letting out pitiful sounding whimpers that had him responding, Virgil clearly hated seeing him so distressed, so when Roman put his hands in the water Virgil reluctantly copied before allowing Logan to completely place him in the tub.

Virgil let out more annoyed huffs and whines but he quietened when his bitch made more of those sad little noises and rested her head on the tub.

He begrudgingly waited till Logan had cleaned the fur on his head before pushing his wet face up against Roman's slowly drying one and giving her a few reassuring licks, hoping to convey that he'll be done soon and that he wasn't about to be bested by water today!

Roman really regretted putting his face on the tub, but if he wanted to get warmed up and dry he can deal with drool on his face, seriously couldn't Logan have gone for carpeted floors instead of tiles and wood.

Logan beamed at the sight, even more grateful at having the bitch around, clearly she was going to help with making bath times much more easier and quicker and less off a biweekly chore.

Once Virgil was scrubbed down Logan pulled the plug and quickly moved back, taking Roman with him as Virgil scrambled to get out of the bath with a loud thump, shaking the water off himself, something he realised Roman hadn't done, indeed the poor things was still soaked and looking up at him with such a pitiful expression.

"Oh dear you poor thing, let's get you dry yes? Seems we still have some training to do." He mumbled gently, missing as Roman's eyes widened in alarm at the word train as he reached for the towel that had fallen off the pup and began drying her down.

"There, alright you two, I think it's dinner time. Come on." He coaxed opening the bathroom door. 

Virgil was the first one out, no doubt running to his bed so he can try getting his scent back, Roman however remained calmly by his side, it made Logan's heart swell.

Till they were in the kitchen and the bitch began whining and whimpering, at first Logan was confused till he noticed she was looking at where he had left the teddy to dry, he watched as she approached the counter, looking like she was about to jump up to get it, the poor thing.

"No Roman, back." 

Logan's heart just about broke as those sad almost betrayed eyes looked back at him. 

"Oh you poor little thing, you can have your pup back tomorrow OK, your pup has had a bath just like you and is now getting dry and napping ok sweet." He cooed, feeling proud at how smart she was when he saw understanding light up in her eyes, she gave one last look to where he teddy was before going over to where he would normally sit for dinner and waited. 

Logan's heart truly ached for the poor thing, she was having a rough time adjusting, and though she was finally starting to settle well, Logan realised she hadn't had a bowel movement at all today, Virgil had gone twice, one on his walk, and one when he was in the garden. He wondered if there was something else wrong with the pup, perhaps he should add a tablet to her meal to help her go or leave her for now and see if she sent tonight or tomorrow.

  
  


He wondered what he should do.

* * *

Remy muttered angrily to himself as he stormed through the asylum, after leaving Emiles office he had gone to a nurses station to get some first aid supplies before collecting his things and heading into one of the restrooms to clean himself up and change out of his work uniform. 

He looked like shit. Felt like it too.

He began looking in his bag for his house keys, it's been awhile since he had actually been home.

Instead of keys he pulled out a dummy, it was a simple one, the light blue colour quite faded now, it was his first one after all, one he kept in his bag in case of emergencies, he hadn't any need for it for a while… but now…

Remy pocketed the dummy and slung the bag over his shoulder, and began making his way through the halls once more, he steps more hesitant as he went, not going at all the right way to the exit.

Just what exactly was he doing?

No way was this going to end well for him, surely? 

And yet…

  
  


He hesitated for a second before unlocking the door and walking inside. 

  
  


Patton had been stressed out and pacing since the guard had left him earlier, he still felt so bad for hurting the poor thing, he was so small looking… and Rosie…  _ Rosie wasn't here! _

Then the door was opening, he span around, ready to start yelling and demanding his baby back, only to see it was the little one from earlier, with the blood all cleaned up now Patton was able to see how the littles face had swollen a little, there were definitely going to be some bruises. 

Patton wanted nothing more than to rush forward and cuddle the poor thing. Instead he waited, not wanting to startle him.

"Umm, I umm…" the guard's voice was small sounding as he tried to think of what to say.

"It's alright sweetheart take your time." He gently encouraged.

Only for the poor thing to burst into tears, then Patton really was rushing forward, arms wrapping around the baby gently as he cradled the small thing to his chest.

"Oh darling I'm so sorry for earlier, are you in too much pain sweetie, would you like daddy to look?" 

The words seemed to make him cry more, "Oh baby what's wrong?"

"I-I j-just wanna be little but no sex." The baby cried.

Patton felt bile rise in his throat, what did the baby mean by that? He felt a wave of parental protectiveness wash over him.

As gently and slowly as possible Patton picked the baby up and began rocking him soothingly in his arms.

"You're ok now darling, daddy will protect you." He cooed.

He watched curiously as the little one reached for something in his pocket, Patton smiled fondly as the baby put the dummy in its mouth.

"Aww what a cute little baby you are with your dummy, are you feeling sleepy little one? Would you like daddy to read you a bed time story?"

He waited for the baby to nod before he sat down and began telling a story, gently stroking the other's hair from his eyes, and rubbing his thumb over his cheek lightly, it wasn't long before the little one was drifting off. 

Patton watched the baby for a little while, thinking to himself, he really needed to get the baby some nappies.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crow: I finally finished my part as a valentine gift to Pan ♡ - hope you all enjoy this  
> Pan: the time this poor chapter spent, sitting unfinished T-T sorry bout that, we're both over worked, depressed students.


End file.
